Forever Young
by Aspho976
Summary: AU CaptainSwan (et plein de gens bien) : Un artiste fauché aux portes de la gloire...Une jeune mère qui reprend tout juste goût à la vie...Quand Killian Jones et Emma Swan se sont rencontrés, ils auraient pu se détester. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit farceur du destin...et une bonne dose de connerie(s)!
1. Réflexions carpiennes

_**Et me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic en ce "presque" hiatus. Première chose et comme toujours, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit certes d'une fic CS mais vous me connaissez (et si c'est pas le cas vous savez pas ce que vous ratez hahaha bref), il y aura bien plus de monde que ça. Deuxième point, je sais que le lieu choisi pour cet AU va en surprendre plus d'un...mais on dira que ça vient du coeur hein. En vrai (attention, secret de tournage), je voulais quelque chose d'hyper réaliste et j'avais pas envie de chercher des infos sur des lieux que je ne connaissais pas et sur lesquels je n'aurai d'ailleurs eu aucun ressenti et aucune anecdote...Et puis ça a été validé par la mate Kufi, c'est limite l'approbation des dieux quoi! Allez trêve de blabla et je vous laisse donc avec le premier chapitre!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Réflexions carpiennes**

\- Patient de sexe masculin, 33 ans, motard, traumatisme cranio-cérébral suite à un accident de la route, section du poignet gauche au niveau de l'articulation radio-carpienne, possible fissure splénique, présence d'une nécrose hémorragique avec…

\- Mary Margaret, arrêtez de parler comme dans une putain de série télé je vous prie, grogna le docteur Whale en observant avec attention la fiche que les pompiers venaient de lui remettre.

\- Bien docteur…autrement dit, il va surement crever! souffla l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était près de 2h du matin et le docteur Whale enchaînait sa troisième nuit de garde au service des urgences de l'hôpital Purpan à Toulouse. Il était épuisé et il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant d'enfin monter dans un train et retrouver sa femme dans leur charmant mas campagnard des Cévennes. Le patient était en route pour le bloc, aucun chirurgien ne l'avait encore vu et c'était bien évidemment sur lui que les réjouissances allaient tomber. Il compulsa frénétiquement les fiches remplies par les secouristes, la gorge serrée.

\- Motard vous dites ? 33 ans ? Merde, merde, merde…Son nom, Mary Margaret, son nom ! s'impatienta Victor Whale, envahit par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je ne sais pas docteur, je ne sais pas…, bégaya l'infirmière qui commençait à trouver ces nuits de garde de plus en plus longues.

Elle avait depuis peu dépassé la cinquantaine et aspirait à une retraite bien méritée. Son mari, de cinq ans son aîné, avait pu obtenir son départ anticipé et avait quitté son poste de commissaire à la brigade anti criminelle avec un pincement au cœur mais des projets d'avenir plein la tête. Mary Margaret rêvait de passer ses journées avec lui, à rénover leur maison en briques rouges du centre ville, à lire pendant des heures dans la cour adjacente, à jouer avec son petit fils. Son petit fils…L'infirmière sourit en repensant à toutes les difficultés qu'il avait du affronter ces dernières années. Mais désormais il allait bien, enfin. Il avait vaincu la maladie et allait pouvoir vivre comme tous les petits garçons de son âge. Elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Whale qui s'impatientait.

\- C'était où ? Ce putain d'accident ? C'était où ?

\- Hum…en centre ville, sur le boulevard Lazare Carnot, une histoire de priorité…oh attendez j'ai son nom ! s'exclama la petite brune. Il s'appelle Kil…

\- Killian Jones, souffla le chirurgien en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Oui c'est exact…, releva l'infirmière en tournant des yeux intrigués vers le docteur Whale.

L'homme était partagé entre le chagrin et la colère. Combien de fois avait-il dit à Jones que la route n'était pas un foutu terrain de jeu ? Entre la vitesse et l'alcool, ce type était un vrai danger public quand il le voulait. Il avait fallu qu'il se plante en moto dans sa propre rue, surement en rentrant chez lui après une soirée copieusement arrosée. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il l'avait souvent répété à Victor. « Demain est un autre jour, Whale… ». Cette phrase prononcée par le brun ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête alors que le chirurgien réfléchissait à la meilleure attitude à adopter. S'il avouait connaître le patient, il ne pourrait pas l'opérer, ses confrères l'en empêcheraient. Il voulait sauver la vie de son ami, il le devait.

\- Docteur, si vous connaissez cet homme, vous ne pouvez pas…., commença Mary Margaret face à l'inquiétude de Whale.

\- J'ai juste lu son nom sur le foutu dossier, Mary Margaret ! la coupa le chirurgien, lui jetant un regard noir. Emmenez Blur, ou Blush, ou je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle avec vous ! On se retrouve au bloc 4 !

Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel devant le mensonge du docteur Whale. Elle avait très bien comprit que lui et ce fameux Killian Jones se connaissaient. Le directeur de l'hôpital, Mr Gold interdisait formellement au personnel, et particulièrement aux chirurgiens, d'opérer leurs proches. Il avait lui-même, dans sa carrière de cardiologue, commit l'irréparable. Sa main avait tremblé, et le cœur de Bae, son propre fils, avait cessé de battre entre ses mains. Pour toujours. Alors que Mary Margaret venait de partir, Whale sorti son téléphone de sa poche et composa un sms rapide à l'adresse de sa femme.

 **« Killian au bloc. Fais tout mon possible. Te tiens au courant. Je t'aime ».**

Il aurait du l'appeler. Il aurait du lui dire à quel point l'état de Killian était sérieux, combien il pensait ne pas arriver à le sauver. Mais Victor ne s'en sentait pas la force. Jones était un de ses proches certes, mais il était surtout le meilleur ami de sa femme, Ruby. Ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis leur première rencontre dans le quartier populaire du Mirail où ils vivaient tous les deux adolescents. Le collège d'abord puis le lycée et même la fac, ils s'étaient suivis depuis ce jour où Killian Jones, l'orphelin Irlandais, était arrivé en France. Jusqu'à ce que Ruby doive quitter Toulouse pour le Gard où elle venait enfin de décrocher un poste de directrice d'une salle de théâtre locale. Désormais, Victor faisait des allers retours pour la rejoindre dès qu'il le pouvait et elle lui rendait visite le plus souvent possible dans la ville rose, en profitant pour passer un maximum de temps avec ses amis d'enfance. Avec Killian. Victor se mordit la lèvre de rage quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa blouse, annonçant l'arrivée d'un sms, venant probablement de sa femme. Il posa le mobile sur la tablette au dessus du lavabo, à l'entrée du bloc, sans même y jeter un œil. Victor Whale se vida la tête, fini de désinfecter ses bras et inspira un grand coup en poussant la porte de la salle d'opération et se concentrant sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : sauver des vies.

…

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, Mr Jones, babilla l'infirmière qui vérifiait le niveau de la perfusion en souriant.

Killian peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il observa la petite brune à ses côtés. Elle devait approcher la cinquantaine. Elle était plutôt jolie dans son genre, des cheveux coupés courts, à la garçonne, une vivacité qui semblait sans limite, un visage d'ange. « Un visage d'ange… » se répéta Killian, persuadé que c'était la réponse à la douleur qui se réveillait dans chacun de ses membres.

\- Un visage d'ange…, continua-t-il à voix haute.

\- Merci, répondit l'infirmière en rougissant. Je m'appelle Mary Margaret, continua-t-elle en observant son patient avec douceur.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait le plaisir de s'occuper d'un malade aussi…charmant. Malgré les nombreux bleus et coupures qui barraient son visage, Killian Jones était exceptionnellement beau. « Beau pour un patient qui vient de passer à deux doigts de la mort, bien évidemment ! » se reprit l'infirmière en secouant la tête. Killian ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée par son regard bleu océan. Les cheveux noir de jais de l'homme allongé dans le lit étaient totalement décoiffés, il serrait les mâchoires pour atténuer la douleur que les drogues ne parvenaient pas à calmer et elle le trouvait quand même diablement beau. Et ce petit accent qu'elle présumait anglophone n'avait rien pour lui déplaire « Idiote, ça pourrait être ton fils ! Et tu es mariée je te rappelle, à un homme parfait » se rabroua intérieurement Mary Margaret en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

\- J'suis au paradis ? J'suis au paradis et vous êtes un ange, articula Jones en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Oh…j'ai du forcer sur la morphine, rit Mary Margaret en rebroussant chemin et se rapprochant du lit pour vérifier de nouveau la perfusion.

Le jeune brun tenta de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable. Chaque parcelle de sa peau lui criait pitié, il avait l'impression que tous ses os grinçaient les uns contre les autres. Et sa tête…Il en avait vécu des migraines, des lendemains de cuites, des moments où il se réveillait avec l'impression d'être passé sous un bulldozer. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Et sa main…sa main gauche le faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle lui brûlait atrocement. Mais que pouvait bien avoir cette foutue main pour ne lui laisser aucun répit ? Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le faire souffrir à ce point, s'attendant à voir un épais bandage et peut être même un plâtre, Mary Margaret, qui se tenait maintenant tout près du lit, posa sa main sur son avant bras gauche.

\- C'est toujours difficile au début..Vous allez la sentir, longtemps…mais il paraît que la douleur passe…, murmura l'infirmière en lui jetant un regard compatissant.

Est-ce que c'était une putain de blague ? Voilà, ça devait juste être un cauchemar et Killian serra ses paupières de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de se réveiller dans son lit, bien au chaud, une sublime femme étendue à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques secondes et réalisant que rien ne se passait, il rouvrit les yeux et parvint à lever un peu son bras vers son visage. Il retint un sursaut d'horreur quand le spectacle de son avant bras s'offrit à lui. Un membre qui se terminait par un bandage, comme prévu. Mais une ligature qui laissait clairement apercevoir…le néant. Le vide. Un avant bras et un moignon bandé. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de main gauche. « Heureusement que c'est pas celle avec laquelle je me branle » fut la seule et futile pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit avant que la morphine ne l'emporte de nouveau vers un monde de calme et de plénitude.

…

" _With the lights out it's less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us, I feel..."_

Killian frappa du point sur la table de nuit en espérant faire taire son foutu téléphone. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne cessait de sonner. Après ce qu'il compta comme le dixième appel entrant, le brun fini par empoigner le mobile dans sa main droite et le porta à son oreille.

\- QUOI ? hurla-t-il presque dans le combiné.

\- Ravie de constater que tu pètes la forme, _mate_ ! lui répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ruby, grogna Killian en s'adoucissant un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon texto, je sais que ça ne fait que deux jours que tu t'es réveillé et que tu es sous la surveillance constante de Victor mais je…., commença la jeune femme, déversant un flot de paroles qu'elle retenait depuis l'annonce de l'accident.

\- J'écris mes textos de la main gauche, lâcha Killian dans un sourire.

\- Menteur !

\- Touché, rit le jeune homme au bout du fil.

Il avait bien lu le sms de sa meilleure amie mais ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Depuis qu'il avait apprit son « état » il ne savait plus bien comment il devait réagir. Il n'était pas sûr d'être heureux d'être en vie. Le traumatisme crânien qu'il avait subit n'avait rien endommagé et la plupart de ses fonctions vitales se portaient bien. Les gens normaux auraient béni le ciel ou la science pour ce miracle. Mais pas lui. Il n'avait plus de putain de main gauche. Pour un guitariste, c'était handicapant. Et jouer, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait faire de sa vie. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'au moins, il lui restait une main pour aller faire la manche rue Matabiau.

\- J'arrive demain, j'nous prends à manger en route, j'suis sûre que t'as déjà perdu au moins 10 kilos avec la bouffe de merde qu'ils doivent te filer, continua son amie.

\- De la gelée, Ruby, de la putain de gelée ! Tu savais que ça se mangeait toi ? Dans le doute, je l'ai fait goûter à Whale, renchérit Killian, retrouvant instantanément sa bonne humeur au contact de Ruby.

\- Jooooooooones ! Pitié, ça rend impuissant ces choses là ! cria-t-elle, outrée.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour sa virilité et pas pour la mienne ?! fit mine de s'agacer Killian.

\- Pour ce à quoi elle te sert ! rit Ruby à l'autre bout du fil.

\- A demain, _love_ , grogna le jeune homme en dissimulant son sourire.

Sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de toute façon. Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit, sans oublier de le passer en mode silencieux cette fois-ci. Il éprouvait soudain l'intense besoin de dormir pendant des jours et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. « Bénie sois la morphine » songea-t-il en plongeant de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

…

\- Ah, j'ai bien cru que t'étais mort, couina une voix à côté de lui.

Killian ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Un puissant mal de tête venait de faire son apparition et il remonta une main à son front dans l'espoir de trouver la veine qui ne cessait de le harceler et d'y imprimer la plus forte pression possible. Quand il sentit le bandage toucher sa peau, il étouffa un soupir. « Echec Jones, focus sur ta main droite… » pensa-t-il en tournant la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix qui l'avait tiré de son doux sommeil. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il croisa le regard d'un gamin d'à peine 10 ans, un petit brun à l'air malicieux assis sur une chaise au bord du lit.

\- Haha ouais, c'est pas la bonne main, babilla celui-ci en riant. Heureusement que t'en as une autre hein !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? l'apostropha Killian, agacé par l'impertinence dont le gosse faisait preuve.

\- Oh j'ai entendu parler d'un miraculé, j'suis venu voir ! Et comme ça je ne suis pas le seul, on est un peu pareil toi et moi !

\- Pareil ? Toi, t'as deux mains, souffla Killian en observant le garçon qui semblait avoir toute son intégrité physique.

\- Oui mais je devais mourir et tu vois, j'suis toujours là ! Alors, c'est top d'être toujours en vie hein ?

Killian ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à la maturité dont l'enfant faisait preuve. Lui qui se plaignait d'avoir perdu une main et le gamin de 10 ans qui parlait de la mort et du bonheur d'être en vie, c'était le monde à l'envers.

\- Je suppose, oui…, marmonna Killian, espérant que l'enfant se lasserait de ce monologue et finirait par quitter sa chambre.

\- Alors, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, le Prince charmant et Blanche neige ! continua le petit brun en sortant un énorme livre de sous sa chaise.

Killian marqua une pause en voyant le livre ouvert sur les genoux du garçon. Ce gosse lui lisait-il des histoires alors qu'il dormait ? Des contes de fée en plus. Effrayant, totalement flippant même.

\- Hum, t'as pas une mère, ou un truc comme ça ? demanda Killian en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh si, mais je suis ici pour quelques jours, j'ai des examens à passer, ce sera tous les ans maintenant ! Et comme ma grand-mère travaille à l'hôpital, j'suis un peu chez moi ici, pas besoin de ma mère constamment dans les pattes, expliqua l'enfant en prenant un air supérieur et roulant des yeux, l'air de dire qu'il était bien trop grand pour traîner dans les jupes de sa mère.

Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vivacité dont faisait preuve le gosse. Il lui faisait penser à lui, au même âge, aventurier, éveillé, déjà bien trop adulte. Le beau brun tendit sa main droite au garçon qui s'empressa de la serrer dans un geste solennel.

\- Killian Jones, ou la merveille à une main, se présenta-t-il dans un rictus.

\- Henry Swan, ou…la perfection à un rein! lui répondit le gamin sur le même ton, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Voilà! Je suis ravie de me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure avec vous! J'ai déjà quatre chapitre à mon actif et je publierai en fin de semaine à chaque fois (attention, bonnes résolutions inside hihihihi). Scoop : l'appart de Killian (et donc le lieu de son accident) c'est le dernier que j'ai eu sur Toulouse! KILLIAN CHEZ MOI! DANS MON LIT! Mdr. Cette fic devrait comporter une grosse vingtaine de chapitres, peut être un peu plus (je ne contrôle rien, mes persos ont prit le pouvoir, comme toujours). D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, vous allez encore retrouver beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de monde dans cette histoire! J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_


	2. Le temps de cerveau disponible

_**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à toutes (tous? s'il y a des hommes ici qu'ils se fassent connaître, y'a de la place dans mon cachot et Colin est de très bonne compagnie) pour vos reviews, favs et follows! Merci à Yugia et Laurie à qui je ne peux pas répondre et surtout à Lulu haha la mate la plus motivée du monde je crois, notamment pour la crise de reviewage aigu de "Plutôt Crever" - peace, love, flex et paillettes dans ta face! Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de Forever Young (oui c'est du Emma, et OUI je galère toujours un peu plus quand il s'agit d'elle). Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le temps de cerveau disponible**

Emma était en train de mourir de chaud dans cet amphi. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se faire un peu d'air de ses deux mains. Peine perdue. La blonde attrapa ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval, les torsada entre ses doigts et finit par les remonter en un chignon qu'elle fixa de son crayon à papier. La jeune femme tenta de reporter son attention sur ce que racontait l'énergumène gesticulant sur l'estrade. Elle crut comprendre les mots « soumission à l'autorité» et leva les yeux au plafond. Elle avait déjà étudié l'expérience de Milgram un millier de fois à Boston, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était au programme du master 1 en France. Emma, agacée et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de solution pour se rafraîchir, attrapa au vol la poignée de documents que lui tendait son camarade de droite. L'enseignant du jour n'avait apparemment aucune sensibilité écologique. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle sourit devant ce cadeau tombé du ciel et commença à s'éventer nonchalamment, manquant au passage éborgner Auguste sur sa gauche.

\- Aaarg ! Tu peux pas faire un peu gaffe ? grogna le beau brun, dérangé alors qu'il était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

\- Chuuuuuuut profite ! renchérit la blonde dans un sourire en orientant l'air vers son ami.

Alors qu'Auguste se renfrognait et fermait les yeux, espérant retrouver son état de somnolence initial, le téléphone d'Emma se mit à vibrer avec insistance sur la table en bois. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'y jeter un œil qu'Auguste avait déjà le mobile en main et vérifiait les messages.

\- J'te jure que si c'est pas ton fils qui est à l'agonie, j'écrase cette chose dans la face de…NOOOOON ! Je le crois pas c'est encore elle! termina le jeune homme dans un éclat de rire.

Il tourna l'écran vers Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **« Merci pour hier soir miss Swan. R. »**

\- Rends-moi ça ! implora-t-elle en arrachant le téléphone des mains du brun.

\- Miss Swan ? Oh oui dis moi qu'elle porte du cuir et qu'elle te fouette aussi ! minauda Auguste dans une œillade ridicule à son amie.

Emma grimaça en direction du jeune homme et tapa une réponse rapide au sms qu'elle avait reçu. Bien évidemment, le brun n'avait pas pu louper le nom de l'expéditrice du message. Il s'agissait de Regina Mills, la gérante du magasin de fleurs où elle travaillait régulièrement le week end et dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Comme hier soir, où elle avait aidé sa patronne à préparer les bouquets pour un client de dernière minute, une agence qui organisait un cocktail la veille pour le lendemain. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire ces foutus magnats de l'évènementiel qui faisaient tout à la dernière minute. La blonde se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais parler de sujets trop personnels à Auguste. Le fait qu'il lui semblait que Regina la draguait ouvertement, par exemple. Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à ranger son téléphone dans son sac, celui-ci vibra de nouveau.

 **« Moi qui espérais un p'tit sexto pour me divertir… »**

Emma sourit niaisement en s'assurant qu'Auguste était bien trop concentré à trouver la meilleure position possible pour entamer une sieste discrète. Elle se retourna et quelques rangées derrière elle, croisa le regard de l'expéditeur du message. Celui-ci faisait mine de se concentrer pleinement sur le discours de l'enseignant, jouant de son stylo entre ses doigts. Qui étaient particulièrement agiles, en témoignait l'expérience d'Emma. Ou les nombreuses expériences. Trop nombreuses.

 **« Scoop : tu n'es pas le seul contact de mon répertoire ! »** , répondit rapidement Emma en reprenant sa position initiale et s'éventant de plus belle avec ses quelques photocopies.

 **« Mais le seul à te donner aussi chaud. »**

 **« Pffff c'est juste la canicule. »**

 **« On est au mois d'Avril Emma. »**

 **« Ta gueule pour voir ? »**

Le téléphone de la blonde resta silencieux de longues minutes. Pensant qu'elle avait froissé son correspondant, elle reporta son attention sur ses notes et s'aperçut que l'écran de son ordinateur s'était mis en veille. La jeune femme souffla d'agacement et secoua énergiquement la souris. Son téléphone vibra presque instantanément.

 **« Tellement de tension à évacuer… J'ai bien une solution à te proposer mais…»**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ignorer ce dernier message. Alors qu'elle prêtait enfin une oreille attentive et qu'elle essayait d'être plus studieuse que jamais, l'enseignant annonça la fin du cours. La jeune femme referma son ordinateur avec fracas et commençait à ranger ses affaires quand l'auteur des sms apparu comme par magie aux côtés d'Auguste. Il posa une fesse sur le rebord de la table et tendit sa paume ouverte vers le brun.

\- 50 euros que Swan va encore pleurnicher pour choper les notes de Belle, babilla-t-il.

\- Idiot ! grogna Emma en se levant et faisant passer son sac en bandoulière par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tant que c'est que ses notes ! répondit Auguste dans une grimace perverse.

Il était apparemment resté bloqué sur le dernier sms de Regina et sur le fait qu'Emma était potentiellement lesbienne. Ou bi. Qu'importe, il n'en démordrait qu'après de longues explications. Et Emma n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle allait emprunter l'allée pour remonter vers la sortie quand les garçons lui bloquèrent le passage.

\- Bah où tu vas ? demanda Auguste en la retenant par le bras.

\- On comptait manger un truc et traîner un peu sur les quais…, renchérit son comparse, l'air déçu qu'Emma ne les accompagne pas.

\- Graham, j'ai des choses à faire ! lâcha-t-elle sèchement. A demain ! lança-t-elle aux deux autres qu'elle planta là sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle avait beau partager plus d'intimité que nécessaire avec le jeune homme, comme le montrait si bien leur tout récent échange sms, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait un fils. Et encore moins que ce dernier était actuellement à l'hôpital pour des examens de suivi. Seul Auguste à la fac était au courant. C'était un de ses plus anciens amis d'enfance. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'elle s'était inscrite dans ce foutu master. La jeune femme avait voulu reprendre ses études dès que l'état de santé d'Henry avait pu le lui permettre. Elle avait du tirer un trait sur la carrière de profiler pour laquelle elle avait si durement étudié à Boston. La France n'était pas vraiment le pays rêvé pour ce genre de métier. Mais elle voulait obtenir au moins un Bac+5 pour pouvoir passer le concours de commissaire de police et ne pas décevoir son père. Ils avaient ça dans le sang, dans la famille. Elle avait déjà 28 ans et il était temps qu'elle fasse ses preuves, d'après lui. Emma venait de passer les portes de l'ancienne Manufacture des Tabacs qui abritait la plupart de ses cours de l'année quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Elle le sortit de sa poche tout en passant d'un pas pressé le petit pont qui traversait le canal de Brienne.

\- Bonjour ma princesse, lança la voix de son père à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Pa', j'ai plus 8 ans ! grogna la blonde alors qu'elle longeait le boulevard qui la mènerait jusqu'à la prochaine station de métro.

\- Ta mère a une pause à 19h, je me disais qu'on pourrait manger avec elle ce soir, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Comment dire non à la bouffe dégueulasse de la cantine de Purpan ? maugréa la blonde.

\- Et je pourrai voir mon petit fils préféré ! continua David sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa fille.

\- Tu n'as qu'un petit fils !

\- Je passe chez toi vers 18h30 alors, à tout à l'heure ! termina son correspondant avant de raccrocher sans même lui laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre objection.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa route. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, elle s'engouffra dans la station de métro Compans Caffarelli. La jeune femme s'assit sur le banc le plus proche en attendant la prochaine rame. Elle farfouilla de nouveau dans son sac et fini par dénicher ses écouteurs. Elle béni le dieu technologie quand elle découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pour une fois pas emmêlés et les brancha rapidement à son téléphone. D'un glissement de pouce expert, elle accéda à sa playlist et s'adossa au mur en fermant les yeux quand les premières notes de l'Unplugged in New York de Nirvana résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Dix minutes et quatre arrêts plus tard, Emma arriva enfin à la station François Verdier et se hâta pour rejoindre l'escalier mécanique qu'elle monta à grandes enjambées. Une fois à la lumière du jour, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'était visiblement encore trompée de sortie et venait d'atterrir sur le boulevard Lazare Carnot. Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'elle habitait dans ce quartier historique de Toulouse et elle n'avait visiblement toujours pas intégré que son appartement se trouvait sur la place de la Halle aux Grains. Et qu'elle devait donc prendre l'autre sortie, en l'occurrence. Emma s'apprêtait à traverser le boulevard pour rejoindre la petite place animée quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller avec application. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 13h passées. Un aperçu rapide des alentours ne lui proposa que des enseignes de chaînes de pizza plus grasses les unes que les autres quand son regard se posa sur une petite pancarte verte plus loin sur la place. Mezzo di Pasta. La jeune blonde n'était pas fan de la nourriture à emporter mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : se vautrer sur son canapé pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Jusqu'à 18h30, en fait. Sa box d'amori au pesto dans une main et sa clé dans l'autre, Emma batailla un instant avec la serrure et passa enfin la porte de la maison de ville qui abritait son appartement. Une volée de marches plus tard, elle entra chez elle, jeta toutes ses affaires en tas dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur son canapé chéri, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller chercher une fourchette dans la cuisine et estimant que celle en plastique fournie ferait largement l'affaire, la lumière rouge du répondeur attira son regard. Qui pouvait bien encore utiliser un téléphone fixe ? Et laisser un message sur le répondeur, qui plus est. La jeune femme cliqua négligemment sur le bouton play alors qu'elle allumait son ordinateur portable et cherchait quelque chose à regarder dans son stock de série. Pendant que son doigt cliquait sur un vieil épisode de la saison 5 de Buffy The Vampire Slayer, une voix retentit depuis le combiné.

 _«Emma…cela fait approximativement…ahem…48 min que je t'attends à l'UT1…je suppose donc, à juste titre j'imagine, que tu as ENCORE oublié notre rendez vous…Je me contrefous de ton mémoire Swan tu m'entends ? J'ai une putain de thèse à finir et tu me fais juste chier ! J'espère que tu es morte et enterrée 6 pieds sous terre, c'est à peu près la seule excuse que tu as cette fois ci ! »_

Emma entendit le bip caractéristique de fin des messages. Elle avait totalement oublié son rendez vous avec l'assistant de son directeur de mémoire. Le fameux Walsh était en dernière année de thèse. Elle n'en revenait pas que ce gamin à peine pubère ose lui parler sur ce ton. Certes il avait 24 ans et elle 28 mais quand même. Et quelle idée de l'appeler sur son téléphone fixe ? Il était temps que cet abruti congénital passe à l'ère technologique. En plantant sa fourchette dans ses pâtes, Emma se souvint brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas donné son numéro de mobile à Walsh, pour justement éviter ce genre de situation. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur l'épisode qui commençait tout juste.

…

La jeune femme blonde fut tirée de sa sieste par des gémissements caractéristiques à l'étage au dessus. Sa chère voisine avait encore du ramener un énième type rencontré sur Meetic et ils ne semblaient pas avoir attendu une heure décente pour tester leur compatibilité amoureuse. Ou sexuelle au vu des bruits qui émanaient d'au dessus. C'était du pareil au même pour cette folle. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'appelait cette nymphomane mais l'avait surnommée Cruella, en hommage à la couleur de ses cheveux relativement douteuse. Et à sa gentillesse, sa douceur et sa compassion exemplaires. Emma s'étira longuement et regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur. Il était déjà 18h ! Comment avait-elle pu dormir tout ce temps ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer, elle remarqua l'icône d'arrivée d'un nouveau mail en bas de son écran. En quelques clics, elle reconnu l'adresse de sa mère et ouvrit rapidement la pièce jointe. Une photo représentant son fils dans la salle de garde des infirmières lui arracha un sourire sincère. Il était apparemment en train de faire le pitre pour amuser la galerie, comme à son habitude. Mais son attention fut vite attirée par une autre personne sur l'image. Un brun se tenait en arrière plan, dans un des fauteuils roulants fournis par l'hôpital, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Il semblait en grande conversation avec Mary Margaret, un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il était de trois quarts mais Emma pouvait parfaitement admirer les yeux bleus pénétrants de l'inconnu. Une barbe de quelques jours habillait parfaitement son visage, ce qui ne lui donnait que plus de charme. La jeune blonde observa un instant la manche relevée sur son avant bras droit, le seul qu'elle voyait. Elle devina des muscles saillants et des poils bruns qui couraient le long de ce bout de peau exposé. Une main grande et virile reposait sur l'accoudoir et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'en imaginer les doigts courir sur son propre corps. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées torrides de son esprit et regarda de nouveau l'heure. 18h09. Cela faisait 9 foutues minutes qu'elle détaillait l'inconnu de la photo !

Emma se gifla intérieurement et sauta du canapé. Elle courut sous la douche, se sécha en quatrième vitesse et fouilla son armoire pour trouver quelque chose de décent à se mettre. Finalement, elle tomba sur une robe légère rouge. Décolletée en V, elle s'arrêtait juste à ses genoux et mettait en valeur sa taille fine. La blonde enfila une courte veste en jean par-dessus, lâcha ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade dans son dos et eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son sac et une paire de chaussures alors que son père klaxonnait déjà en bas de chez elle. Pendant qu'Emma dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre en enfilant ses sandales légères et vérifiant que son téléphone était bien dans son sac, elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas arriver à chasser l'image du beau brun de ses pensées. Il l'intriguait et l'attirait. Il l'obsédait, totalement.

* * *

 _ **That's it! Le prochain chapitre renouera avec la tradition du "Killian by Aspho" et on s'amusera beaucoup plus, promis! Ah et avant qu'on me pose la question, oui, j'ai fait exprès de commencer ce chapitre par "Emma était en train de mourir" Mwahahahahaha on ne se refait pas (il n'y aura toujours qu'un ship dans ma vie : le CAPTAINASPHO! #BOOM). J'attends vos avis en sautillant sur place (aka "avec impatience") :D**_


	3. Ahoy, Captain!

_**Avant tout, merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews/favs/follows, c'est toujours un plaisir de se savoir lue (mais je m'inquiète grandement de votre santé mentale, merci, je me sens moins seule hahaha). Le voici le voilà, celui que vous attendiez tous (ou pas), le chapitre 3! Faites en bon usage!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Ahoy, Captain !**

Ruby était partie depuis une heure à peine et Killian s'ennuyait déjà beaucoup trop dans cette sinistre chambre d'hôpital. Il regarda intensément le bandage qui recouvrait désormais son moignon. S'il se concentrait assez fort, il arrivait à imaginer sa main gauche, à bouger ses doigts. Il étendit son bras droit à côté de son poignet amputé et agita les doigts, comme si ça pouvait faire apparaître leurs opposés comme par magie. Soudain, une image lui revint en tête : la chevalière de son frère ! Il la portait à l'annulaire droit depuis de nombreuses années. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Surement un effet secondaire de cette foutue morphine. Où pouvait bien être cette fichue bague ? Killian commença à s'agiter dans son lit et retint un hurlement de douleur quand ses côtes encore fragiles le ramenèrent à la dure réalité. Le beau brun serra les mâchoires. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir ainsi diminué. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant, de libre. Et de profondément têtu aussi. De rage, il écrasa de son poing le bouton d'appel d'urgence à côté de son lit.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la petite infirmière brune accourait dans sa chambre.

\- Mr Jones, que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en trottinant jusqu'à lui, vérifiant au passage le niveau de la perfusion de morphine.

\- Ma chevalière ? Où est-elle ? grogna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

\- Tous vos effets personnels sont dans la salle de garde, c'est la procédure habituelle. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que vous étiez venus nous rendre visite ce matin avec Henry et que vous les aviez récupérés, babilla Mary Margaret, ignorant la colère qui se lisait sur les traits de Killian.

\- Et bien vous pensiez mal ! continua celui ci en se tournant sur le côté, prenant appui sur sa main valide, bien décidé cette fois ci à s'extraire seul de ce lit.

Le brun posa les pieds au sol et étouffa un râle de douleur avant de se mettre debout. Il chancelait et savait qu'il ne garderai pas cet équilibre bien longtemps. Il s'en fichait éperdument, il fallait plus que ça pour le décourager. Il tenta de faire un pas et se sentit immédiatement basculer. En une seconde, Mary Margaret fut à ses côtés. Elle attrapa son bras pour le stabiliser et le brun fut contraint de s'en remettre à l'infirmière quand elle le dirigea vers le fauteuil roulant à quelques mètres du lit, l'aidant à y prendre place.

\- Génial ! marmonna le brun dans sa barbe quand il s'aperçut qu'avec une seule main pour diriger les roues de l'engin, il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin comme le lui avait fait remarquer Henry lors de leur promenade le matin même.

\- Ce n'est que provisoire, Mr. Jones, le temps que tout se remette en place…là dedans, expliqua-t-elle en gigotant des mains en direction du corps de Killian.

\- J'vous remercie mais tout a toujours été bien en place ! Parfaitement en place, une prouesse de la nature ! souffla le brun en défiant Mary Margaret du regard.

Celle-ci rougit instantanément. Elle avait assisté le docteur Whale pendant toute l'opération de Jones et elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer à quel point en effet, la nature avait été généreuse avec le corps de cet homme. _« Mary Margaret, ça suffit, tu es ridicule, reprends toi ! »_ s'intima-t-elle intérieurement alors que Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de satisfaction face au trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez l'infirmière. Sentant le regard du brun posé sur elle et comptant bien se rattraper après ce moment de faiblesse, Mary Margaret croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soutint le regard bleu océan qui lui faisait face.

\- Bien ! Moi qui comptais vous aider et vous emmener jusqu'à cette salle, je suppose que votre perfection suffira bien amplement à pousser ce fauteuil ! lança-t-elle en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

Elle calcula chacun de ses pas pour arriver jusqu'à la porte, hésitant un instant avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Pourquoi cet idiot ne répondait-il pas ? Il n'arriverait jamais à faire avancer le fauteuil roulant seul. Il était surement stupide ou totalement borné. Enfin, avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle entendit la belle voix grave à l'accent si charmeur.

\- Sans aucun doute, _milady_ , siffla Killian alors que la brune claquait la porte dans son dos, profondément agacée par l'arrogance de son patient.

…

 **« C'est le jour de repos de Victor ! Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir à l'hôpital… »**

 **« Mais ils me maltraitent ! »**

 **« Killian, arrêtes de faire l'enfant. »**

 **« Je souffre le martyre. »**

 **« Augmente la morphine. »**

 **« Rubyyy aies pitié d'un pauvre handicapé ! »**

 **« Meurs, Jones. »**

 **« Lâche ! »**

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »**

Killian fit voler son téléphone à travers la pièce. Il l'observa rebondir sur le mur et s'écraser mollement sur le sol en lino. Le mobile n'avait même pas l'air cassé. Pas une égratignure. Il se mit alors à sonner, le titre phare de Nirvana résonnant à travers toute la pièce. Le brun poussa un grognement d'agacement et d'une main, tenta de faire rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à l'objet de malheur. Peine perdue. Il tournait en rond, au mieux. Il retira l'aiguille plantée dans son bras qui le reliait à l'anti douleur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait bien arriver à se lever et à faire trois pas ! Tandis qu'il prenait appui de sa main valide sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tentait désespérément de se lever, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Bah tu réponds pas ? babilla un Henry sautillant qui se dirigea jusqu'au mobile et le ramassa. C'est peut être important ! On l'entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir !

Au lieu d'amener le téléphone à son propriétaire, le gamin fit tout naturellement glisser son pouce sur l'écran et porta le combiné à son oreille alors que Killian tendait les bras comme pour arrêter son geste, impuissant. Le mouvement réveilla la douleur dans son moignon et il grimaça de souffrance.

\- Allo ? Ici le mobile de Killian Jones, j'écoute ! scanda Henry d'un air sérieux. Mmmh… Mmmmmh… Oui je lui dirai…Oui oui…Au revoir !

Le gosse raccrocha aussi vite et tendit enfin l'objet à Killian. Ce dernier le regardait en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, attendant une explication. Le garçon, visiblement de nouveau plongé dans le cours incessant de ses pensées, mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce que voulait le beau brun.

\- Ah oui…C'était une certaine Milah ! Elle est déçue de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles mais elle comprend que tu sois en train de traverser quelque chose de difficile. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle voulait bien se dévouer pour soulager ta peine. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment comprit cette phrase. Elle compte faire quoi, te faire repousser une main ? C'est n'importe quoi ! balança Henry d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

Killian rougit imperceptiblement et se gratta derrière l'oreille de sa main valide, gêné par les pensées que les mots « Milah » et « soulager » venaient de faire naître dans son esprit. Il avait parfaitement compris le genre de service qu'elle lui proposait. Et il la reconnaissait bien là, à claironner ça à un gamin de 10 ans en imaginant l'air de Killian quand le message lui arriverait. Le beau brun secoua la tête pour chasser Milah de ses pensées. Penser à elle, c'était penser au groupe, à la musique, à la seule chose qui avait de l'importance dans sa vie. Il préféra reporter son attention sur l'enfant qui lui faisait face.

\- Henry…, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour du côté de la salle de garde ? minauda le brun en tentant de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible, pressé de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était à prévoir. Killian n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants, et encore moins celui là qui passait son temps à lui poser toutes sortes de questions et à le traiter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité.

\- Parce que je dois trouver quelque chose là bas ! lâcha Killian, soudainement inspiré.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Un trésor, continua l'irlandais sur un ton mystérieux.

Il vit les yeux noisette du petit brun s'illuminer instantanément. Il avait touché la corde sensible et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'émerveillement du gosse.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine ! scanda le gamin en attrapant les poignées au dos du fauteuil.

\- Capitaine ? s'étonna Killian en levant un sourcil.

\- Baaaah oui ! Ton groupe s'appelle Neverland, tu pars chercher un trésor, il te manque une main ! Tu es le Capitaine Crochet ! Comme dans mon livre ! expliqua le petit brun telle une évidence alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir.

\- Comment connais-tu le nom de mon groupe ? s'exclama Killian, agacé par le culot dont faisait preuve le gamin.

\- L'image, quand Milah a appelé ! C'était une pochette d'album, et tu étais dessus avec elle ! Et le nom du groupe c'était…., commença Henry avant d'être interrompu d'un geste de la main par le beau brun.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! T'as gagné, maintenant moussaillon, cap sur la salle de garde ! grogna Killian, tentant de dévier la conversation au plus vite.

C'était encore trop douloureux, il ne pouvait pas évoquer ce sujet. Avec qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas avec ce gamin qu'il connaissait à peine.

…

Henry fouillait avec application tous les casiers qui renfermaient les effets personnels des patients. Généralement, ils appartenaient à des victimes d'accident de la route. On n'imaginait jamais comment tout pouvait s'éparpiller autour de soi dans ce genre de situation. Une part de la vie de chacune de ces personnes était contenue dans des petits sachets en plastique. Certains ne revenaient même jamais les chercher. Trop de souvenirs, trop de souffrance. La peur également de voir le sang qui pouvait maculer un porte feuille ou un téléphone portable. Son propre sang. La preuve irréfutable attestant que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Le genre de choses dont Killian Jones se foutait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cette fichue bague.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Henry en serrant contre lui une petite boîte en plastique qu'il déposa sur la table devant Killian.

La salle de garde était habituellement animée, elle grouillait de bruits, de vie. Les infirmières s'installaient souvent autour de cette vieille table en formica pour discuter, partager autre chose que les relents de produits chimiques qui imprégnaient l'hôpital et les images qui les hantaient nuit après nuit. C'était leur petite oasis au milieu du monde hostile des urgences. Mais en cet instant, tout le monde semblait être bien occupé ailleurs et la pièce était vide. Killian ramena la boîte devant lui et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa son trousseau de clés auquel était accrochée une petite réplique de bateau pirate. Il continua sa fouille, découvrant son porte feuille en cuir, la flasque de rhum qui ne le quittait jamais et un morceau de papier plié en quatre qu'il glissa très vite dans la poche du pantalon de jogging que Ruby lui avait ramené. Il leva les yeux au ciel au contact de l'immonde matière du vêtement. Lui qui ne quittait jamais ses jeans parfaitement ajustés ou ses pantalons en cuir qu'il adorait porter sur scène, voilà qu'il se retrouvait habillé comme n'importe quel beauf du dimanche.

\- C'est tout ? commenta le beau brun pour lui-même, l'absence évidente de la chevalière lui sautant aux yeux.

\- JONES ! Que faites vous ici ? s'exclama une voix à la porte d'entrée. Et…Henry ? continua Mary Margaret en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je…euh…, commença le gamin en rougissant, ne sachant absolument pas où se mettre.

\- C'est ma faute, _milady_. J'ai traîné le gosse ici pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver mes affaires personnelles…Une bague à laquelle je tenais tout particulièrement et…

\- Tu m'as pas traîné, c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai poussé, parce que t'allais pas aller bien loin avec…, commença Henry avec son impertinence habituelle.

\- Je me fous de vos explications ! A tous les deux ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la salle de garde sans la présence d'une personne habilitée ! Henry, tu le sais très bien ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ?

\- Mais Grand-mère je….

\- STOP ! Tu retournes dans ta chambre jeune homme et quant à vous Mr Jones, je ne manquerai pas de toucher deux mots de votre conduite au directeur !

Mary Margaret n'était pas peu fière d'avoir quelque chose contre cet idiot de Killian Jones. Il ne risquait bien évidemment rien mais Mr Gold prenait un malin plaisir à rabrouer quiconque ne respectait pas les règles qu'il avait établit. Elle l'imaginait déjà passer un savon au beau brun et le menacer de l'envoyer dans le pire centre de rééducation qui puisse exister. L'infirmière eut à peine le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'Henry jetait les effets personnels de Killian sur les genoux de ce dernier et, attrapant fermement les poignées du fauteuil entre ses mains, leur fit franchir à tous deux la sortie à la vitesse de la lumière. Le couloir était légèrement en pente et Henry courait en riant en s'agrippant au fauteuil qui glissait aisément. Derrière eux, Mary Margaret se répandait en menaces aussi incongrues les unes que les autres. Arrivé à l'angle du couloir et voyant que Mary Margaret ne les avait pas poursuivis, Henry ralentit l'allure.

\- Nous sommes sauvés, Capitaine ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

Killian ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ce gamin était décidément plein de ressources et il devait avouer que la course poursuite avait son charme. Bien qu'il aurait préféré y prendre part sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je sais bien que c'est ta grand-mère mais cette Mary Margaret est franchement une c…, commença Killian avant que deux mains puissantes ne bloquent les roues du fauteuil, arrêtant subitement Henry qui vint s'écraser mollement dans son dos.

\- Elle est franchement quoi ? demanda une voix grave.

Le beau brun leva les yeux vers celui qui lui faisait face. L'homme était toujours légèrement penché, les mains bien arrimées aux roues du bolide. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Killian et celui-ci pouvait sentir son haleine légèrement mentholée.

\- Une créature sublime que je ne peux cesser d'admirer ? tenta Killian, voulant apaiser la situation.

\- Bonne réponse….Killian Jones, lança le nouveau venu qui venait d'attraper le porte feuille du beau brun au passage et détaillait déjà ses papiers d'identité.

Killian observa attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner d'âge mais le plaçait dans la cinquantaine. Il était grand et carré, des muscles développés se devinant sous la chemise à carreaux qu'il portait. Ses yeux bleus avenants éclairaient un visage fin et volontaire. Une vraie gravure de mode. De courts cheveux blonds, à peine mouchetés de gris complétaient le tableau.

\- Mary Margaret est ma femme, continua le blond en rendant ses papiers à Killian. David Swan, indiqua-t-il en tendant la main au beau brun.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la serrer dans la sienne en mettant toute la virilité qu'il pouvait dans cette poignée de main. Ce David Swan semblait fonctionner à la testostérone et ne tolérer aucune faiblesse. Alors que Killian s'apprêtait à répondre, une voix féminine se fit entendre dans le dos du blond.

\- Du veau haché et des petits pois en purée…dégueulasse ! Enfin estimons nous heureux, on serait venu demain, on se tapait la gelée ! lança Emma en arrivant à hauteur de son père, ne remarquant pas tout de suite Killian.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de contempler la blonde pendant de longues secondes. Elle était magnifique. Il devinait ses longues jambes sous sa robe rouge légère, sa taille parfaite, sa poitrine à peine masquée par les pans de sa veste en jean. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, les légères boucles dorées qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Et ses yeux. Des yeux émeraude dans lesquels il se perdit instantanément. Elle le fixait elle aussi étrangement, presque gênée. Instinctivement, il tenta de dissimuler son bras gauche. Déjà qu'il était dans un putain de fauteuil et en jogging, il n'allait pas non plus se présenter comme le manchot du coin.

\- Ah oui, la gelée, ne m'en parlez pas, _love_ ! Paraît même que ça rend impuissant, heureusement, je n'y touche jamais ! lâcha-t-il dans un sourire séducteur.

Il s'aperçut que les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres un peu trop vite et se gifla intérieurement quand il croisa le regard désapprobateur de David posé sur lui. Killian comprit à cet instant qu'il connaissait maintenant la famille Swan au grand complet.

* * *

 _ **Oooooooooh oui, du CaptainDav' (comme dirait ma très chère mate Hook972, ah non pardon maintenant madame s'appelle TrueLoveTackle hahaHAHAHAHA bref mdr). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vois déjà les CSers trépigner sur place! Mais quoi que donc que va-t-il se passer après cette sublime rencontre CaptainSwanesque? Bah en fait, Emma va crever d'une intoxication aux petits pois et #BOOM, The End! Mwahahahaha je me fatigue des fois :D J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**_


	4. Bisou magique?

_**Comme toujours, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews/favs/follows, vous déchirez grave :D Comme je vais avoir un week-end très (trop? haha) chargé, je préfère poster dès aujourd'hui. On découvre de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre (de nouvelles "relations" en tous cas hihi) et autant vous dire...que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là (courage les CSers, respirez un grand coup, ça finira bien par passer haha). Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 4 et...faites en bon usage ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bisou magique ?**

\- Oh joie, marmonna Killian en rendant la prothèse à la petite blonde qui lui faisait face.

\- Mr Jones, c'est dans votre intérêt. Et puis de toute façon moi je suis juste passée pour me présenter, renchérit-elle en fourrant la main et les documents qu'elle avait amené au fond de son sac.

\- Et bin voilà, c'est fait ! Enchanté et au revoir ! grogna-t-il en tournant la tête, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette entrevue ridicule.

\- Mr Jones…Killian, commença la spécialiste en touchant doucement son bras. Il vous reste encore quelques jours d'hospitalisation…Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner c'est d'entrer en centre de rééducation tout de suite après.

\- Mais vous voulez rééduquer quoi ? J'ai plus de main, bordel ! clama le brun en remuant son bandage sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous étiez dans la musique…Peut-être que cela vous permettra de retrouver un usage partiel de votre main et…

\- Je suis droitier, mademoiselle Tinker. Je fais donc mes accords de la main gauche. Je doute que votre connerie de prothèse puisse remplacer quoique ce soit.

Chloé Tinker leva les yeux au ciel. Ce Jones était l'un des patients les plus bornés qu'elle ait pu rencontrer dans sa carrière. La rééducation était un passage nécessaire après une amputation, prothèse ou pas. La jeune femme était kinésithérapeute dans l'un des centres les plus réputés de la région. Et bien évidemment, en tant que nouvelle arrivée dans ce milieu là, c'était elle qui se chargeait de présenter l'établissement aux futurs pensionnaires. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire l'homme qui lui faisait face. Là où tout autre aurait détourné le regard, les yeux bleus océan de Killian restèrent fermement accrochés aux siens. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit ses joues rougir quand ce dernier se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes tenace, Chloé, finit par admettre Killian dans un sourire alors que la petite blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Oh, appelez moi Tink, enfin comme vous voudrez mais…c'est ce que tout le monde fait, babilla la jeune femme, avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

Killian resta sans voix un instant. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Chloé se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'insulter elle-même. Elle venait vraiment de parler à ce type comme une adolescente en chaleur. Et en plus, elle s'était tapé le front comme une idiote en se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Tout ça devant lui, championne ! La jeune femme tourna les talons pour échapper au plus vite à cette situation gênante quand le timbre grave du brun se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Tink…j'vais te les signer tes papiers. Mais à une seule condition…, minauda Killian dans un sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Que tu me laisses ton numéro de téléphone, par exemple ? demanda le beau brun en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

\- Connard ! grogna la petite blonde en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte, bien décidée à quitter cette chambre au plus vite.

\- Pour te rendre les documents, quand ce sera prêt, ajouta Killian en tentant de dissimuler sa satisfaction. Il n'y a même pas de coordonnées sur ton foutu dossier !

Le beau brun jubilait. Cette Tink s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Elle avait l'air adorable en plus et réellement inquiète pour lui. Et c'était bien là tout le problème pour Killian. Il fallait toujours qu'il se protège de ceux qui ne lui voulaient que du bien.

\- Ah je…euh…oui, bafouilla la jeune femme en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une carte de visite.

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi peu ordonnée. Elle avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti et qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil sous le regard amusé du beau brun.

\- Je…euh...voilà, lâcha-telle en tendant le petit bout de carton à Killian.

Celui-ci attrapa la carte en laissant traîner ses doigts un peu trop longtemps sur la main de la jeune femme.

Sans un regard, Tink fit volte face et atteint enfin la poignée, signant sa délivrance. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en arrière.

\- A bientôt, _love_ , lui murmura Killian dans un clin d'œil alors que la petite blonde quittait la chambre d'hôpital en levant les yeux au ciel.

…

 **Neverland : le drame aux portes de la gloire**

 _La semaine dernière, nous apprenions le terrible accident de Killian Jones, guitariste et fondateur du groupe Neverland. La formation toulousaine venait de remporter la dernière édition de l'Emergenza et s'apprêtait à entamer une tournée européenne des plus prometteuses. Selon nos dernières informations…_

\- Miss Swan, vous pensez peut-être que je vais réaliser moi-même les centres de tables ? marmonna une voix à quelques centimètres de la jolie blonde.

\- J'arrive tout de suite Madame Mills, veuillez m'excuser, je…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina Mills était déjà retournée dans le magasin, laissant la jeune femme de nouveau seule dans l'arrière boutique. Emma ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo qui accompagnait l'article de « La Dépêche du midi », le journal local. Killian Jones, le fameux Killian Jones. Celui là même qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt à l'hôpital. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa lecture que la tête de sa patronne réapparaissait à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Et je vous ai dit mille fois de m'appeler Regina ! lâcha la brune en tentant un sourire forcé.

\- Bien, Mad…Regina, répondit Emma en se précipitant à sa suite, ne manquant pas de ranger rapidement la feuille du journal dans son sac à main.

Alors qu'elle arrangeait soigneusement les dernières fleurs des compositions, Emma ne cessait de penser au brun. Elle avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec lui lors de leur rencontre. Enfin c'était surtout lui qui avait parlé, en précisant qu'il était loin d'être impuissant. Le tout devant son père et son fils. Quel idiot fini ! Un vantard, tout au plus. Elle n'avait pourtant pas manqué de remarquer son accent. Un sublime accent. Anglais, ou Irlandais certainement. La jeune femme avait l'oreille entraînée à la langue de Shakespeare après les années qu'elle avait passé en Angleterre puis aux Etats Unis.

\- On rêve au prince charmant, Miss Swan ? susurra Regina en se rapprochant d'Emma.

\- Quoi ? Absolument pas ! répondit rapidement la blonde.

Un peu trop vite apparemment car Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Je vous comprends, ce n'est jamais simple, commença la brune plantureuse. Vous voyez, j'ai moi-même…

\- Je vais être en retard à l'hôpital. Mon fils, Henry, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je dois aller le chercher et…

\- Rencontré quelqu'un, continuait Regina comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire mais au lit, mon dieu je n'ai jamais…

Emma venait de se précipiter vers l'arrière boutique pour récupérer ses affaires et courrait déjà vers la porte de sortie pour échapper aux confidences de sa patronne.

\- A demain, Madame Mills, 18h, sans faute ! cria-t-elle à la brune en claquant le battant en verre derrière elle.

…

 **« Salut Em'. On se voit ce soir ? »**

 **« Pas dispo »**

 **« Ok. Deux jours qu'on t'a pas vu à la fac, je m'inquiétais »**

 **« Tu ne devrais pas »**

 **« Bien…Je suppose que je vais devoir me trouver une autre occupation pour ce soir »**

 **« Oui, tu manques à ta main »**

 **« Em' ? »**

 **« Mmmmh ? »**

 **« Tu me le dirai s'il y avait quelque chose ? Ou…quelqu'un ? »**

Emma fixait désespérément l'écran de son téléphone mobile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu répondre à ça ? Comment expliquer à Graham que depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait juste plus envie de le voir ? Elle avait décidé que leur petite aventure devait prendre fin. Ce jeu avait assez duré. Elle le savait depuis bien plus longtemps à vrai dire, dès la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme ça.

\- Mmmmh, je vois qu'on ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi, _Swan_ , lâcha quelqu'un au dessus d'elle.

Absorbée par ses réflexions à propos de Graham, Emma sursauta et son téléphone lui tomba des mains. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Killian Jones. La jeune blonde leva les yeux et eu tout le loisir d'étudier le beau brun de la tête aux pieds. Il était debout mais semblait faire bonne figure pour ne pas grimacer. Le jogging élimé avait été remplacé par un jean et un T-shirt vert à l'inscription qui la fit sourire « Everyone loves an Irish boy ». Bingo, elle avait vu juste ! Il portait son bras en écharpe et lui tendit immédiatement la main droite pour la saluer quand il vit qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son bandage.

\- Je viens simplement chercher mon fils, cracha la blonde en ignorant la main tendue et en plongeant un regard noir dans l'océan qui lui faisait face. Rappelez-moi votre nom, déjà ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Evidemment qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son nom. Il tournait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Et son visage. Et ses yeux. Et voilà que maintenant elle découvrait la haute stature et la carrure parfaite de l'OVNI Irlandais. _« Putain il aurait pas pu rester dans son fauteuil ? Connard, tentation des dieux, cause du réchauffement climatique… »_ s'énerva intérieurement la blonde.

\- Killian, Killian Jones, indiqua le brun en s'asseyant sur le banc libre à côté d'Emma.

Tout proche, bien trop proche. La blonde pouvait sentir sa cuisse contre la sienne. Quand il étira le bras pour ramasser le mobile tombé à terre, elle ne put s'empêcher de le voir retenir une grimace en se tenant les côtes. Elle était tellement subjuguée par le spectacle que ce n'est que quand elle vit l'écran du téléphone s'illuminer qu'elle se souvint de la conversation encore ouverte. Emma se précipita sur la main de Killian et lui arracha l'objet.

\- Oooooh doucement tigresse, je ne connais même pas encore votre prénom ! sourit-il en haussant un sourcil charmeur.

\- Idiot ! grogna Emma en serrant les dents.

\- Enchanté, Idiot Swan, rit Killian en s'adossant au mur. Et pour info, je ne fouille pas dans les téléphones des dames, _love_ , ajouta-t-il.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était un crétin. Et après tout, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe sur l'écran de son téléphone ? C'est sûrement parce qu'il avait bel et bien vu quelque chose. _« Tu deviens parano Emma, coucou la psychose ! »_ continua la blonde dans sa tête.

\- Maman ! s'écria Henry en se précipitant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Le petit brun fourra sa tête dans le cou de sa mère et lança un coup d'œil étonné à Killian.

\- Ah bin t'es là ! Je te cherchais ! Je pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir ! expliqua le gamin en poussant sa mère sans ménagement pour s'installer entre elle et Killian sur le banc.

\- Nope, j'suis pas là, c'est mon fantôme que tu vois et si tu continues je…, commença le beau brun avant d'être rapidement interrompu.

\- J'ai trouvé ça ! lâcha Henry en tendant sa main ouverte sous les yeux de Killian.

Une bague en argent trônait dans la paume de l'enfant. La bague de Liam. Henry avait trouvé le fameux trésor. Etrangement, Killian fut plus touché par le bonheur qui se lisait dans les yeux du gamin que par le retour de ce bijou qui lui était si cher. Peut-être avait-il finit par s'attacher un peu à cet insupportable garnement ?

\- Elle était dans ta table de chevet en fait, tu as du la ranger sans t'en apercevoir ou oublier, à cause de la morphine, continua Henry, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Henry, ça ne se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des autres! le rabroua Emma en roulant des yeux.

\- Y'a pas de mal Swan, le petit voulait seulement m'aider il a du penser que…

Emma se leva brutalement et attrapa son fils par la main. Killian ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant l'air abattu du gamin.

\- Tu sais quoi Henry ? Tu peux la garder, lâcha le beau brun sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Emma.

\- Vrai ? demanda le gosse, son regard retrouvant instantanément toute sa malice.

\- Je…non ! s'écria Emma. Jones, vous n'avez pas à faire ça, je suppose que c'est un bijou de famille important et…

La blonde s'interrompit en voyant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Killian à l'évocation du terme « bijou de famille ». Il était surement en train de préparer une réplique bien sentie. Et ça ne manqua pas.

\- Oh continuez, Swan, j'aime vous entendre parler de mes bijoux de famille, dans votre bouche, c'est un délice ! rit le brun sous l'œil intrigué d'Henry.

Le gamin ne comprenait bien évidemment pas le jeu de séduction et de confrontation qui se tissait peu à peu entre les deux adultes.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas insulter le beau brun sous les yeux de son fils. Elle baissa le regard vers Henry et s'aperçu qu'il faisait déjà rouler la bague entre ses doigts, comme si elle était à cet instant la seule chose qui comptait au monde.

\- Non pour de vrai, _kid_ , tu peux la garder, je te la prête ! recommença Killian en reprenant son sérieux. Si ta mère est d'accord, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en se levant lui aussi du banc pour être à la hauteur d'Emma.

\- Trop coooool ! s'enthousiasma Henry en entourant de ses bras la taille de Killian.

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi démonstratif. A part avec elle ou avec ses parents, bien sûr, mais là, c'était différent. Quand Emma était partie à Boston, Henry n'avait que quelques mois et il ne s'était jamais lié d'amitié avec les autres enfants pendant les quelques années qu'ils avaient passé là bas. A quatre ans, une insuffisance rénale chronique avait été détectée chez le garçonnet. Une malformation de naissance, semblait-il. Les médecins avaient privilégié la greffe plutôt que la dialyse vu le jeune âge d'Henry. Emma n'était pas compatible. Mary Margaret non plus. Et David avait connu des blessures trop graves lors de ses états de service pour être un donneur potentiel. Après de longs mois de souffrance devant la santé de son fils qui se dégradait, la jeune femme était rentrée en France, prête à tout pour sauver la chair de sa chair. Prête à retrouver le père d'Henry, si c'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Swan ?

La main de Killian posée sur son épaule ramena immédiatement la jeune femme à la réalité. Quand elle rencontra les prunelles bleues du jeune homme plantée dans les siennes, elle se sentit défaillir. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et quand il hocha doucement la tête, elle comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un sentiment.

\- Henry, on va y aller ? se reprit Emma en entourant son enfant d'un bras protecteur.

\- Merci Killian ! babilla le gamin en glissant la bague dans sa poche. Euh…et comment je fais pour te la rendre ?

\- C'est moi qui te retrouverai, lança Killian dans un clin d'œil.

Emma vit clairement le regard du beau brun se tourner vers elle. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à Henry ou à elle. Elle ne VOULAIT pas que ce soit pour elle.

\- Bon et bien… à bientôt ? tenta Emma en se rapprochant de Killian et en lui écrasant le pied au passage.

Le jeune brun était en chaussettes et le talon de la blonde lui écrasa consciencieusement les orteils.

\- SWAN ! Tu veux qu'on me coupe le pied aussi ?! hurla-t-il en sautillant sur place.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas…, commença la blonde en rougissant et en faisant rassoir Killian sur le banc, ne prenant même pas garde au fait que le jeune homme s'était mis à la tutoyer.

Par réflexe, elle lui retira sa chaussette pour vérifier l'état de ses orteils. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Foutus réflexes maternels !

\- Faut un bisou magique ! s'écria Henry. Ça répare tout !

\- Il n'y a rien Jones, lâcha Emma qui se redressait déjà en emmenant Henry avec elle. Donc pas de bisou magique, ajouta-t-elle en scrutant la réaction de Killian, s'attendant à une énième réplique de sa part.

Mais celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire triste en faisant un signe de la main aux Swan qui quittaient l'hôpital. Il venait de recevoir la réalité en pleine face. Prothèse ou pas, rien ne pourrait le réparer, jamais.

* * *

 _ **Et ouiiiiiiiii le premier VRAI moment CS même si j'vous l'accorde il est très...Asphodien? hahahaha. Mille fois pardon, j'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même et j'attends d'ailleurs vos commentaires avec impatience !**_


	5. Celle qui était célibataire

_**Bon je sais ça fait deux jours que c'est plus son anniversaire, blablabla...Mais je dédicace tout de même ce nouveau chapitre à ma mate OnceuponaSigne ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres et je vous avoue que pendant un moment, je n'en ai pas été réellement satisfaite. Mais après plusieurs relectures, j'ai été incapable de voir ce qu'il fallait que je change. Puis maintenant que j'ai écris la suite...En fait je l'aime bien ce chapitre mdr! Allez j'arrête de vous torturer avec mon suspens (la torture c'est exclusivement pour les mâles que je garde dans ma cave à hommes ) et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Celle qui était célibataire**

 **« J'attends toujours mon bisou magique, _Emma_. »**

Emma était bloquée depuis plusieurs minutes, le téléphone figé entre ses mains. L'identité de l'expéditeur du message ne faisait aucun doute. Ce foutu Jones s'était débrouillé pour obtenir son numéro de téléphone. Et son prénom. La jeune femme était emplie d'une colère sourde mais un sourire niais se dessinait sur son visage. Il avait du développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour arriver à ça. Ou alors il avait trouvé un moyen de soudoyer Mary Margaret. Emma en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de la chambre d'Henry s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- 'man ! On est dimanche ! hurla le gamin en sautant sur le canapé transformé en clic clac qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Emma n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un appartement avec deux chambres au vu des faibles revenus que son travail de fleuriste lui rapportait. Mais ce cocon au cœur du quartier François Verdier leur suffisait amplement. A vrai dire, c'est Regina qui leur avait trouvé ce deux pièces à quelques pas du magasin. L'appartement comprenait un vaste salon, une chambre, et une cuisine à l'ancienne donnant accès à un petit balcon sur cour. Et une salle de bain. Avec une baignoire. Le luxe ultime pour une étudiante fauchée.

\- MAMAN ! continua Henry en se glissant sous les draps aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Il est à peine 8h mon cœur, tu ne veux pas laisser ta maman adorée dormir encore un peu ? se plaignit Emma prenant son fils par l'épaule pour le rapprocher d'elle.

\- C'est qui ? lâcha le gamin en voyant la messagerie ouverte sur le mobile d'Emma.

\- Personne, répondit sèchement la blonde en verrouillant son téléphone et en se glissant rapidement hors du lit. On est dimanche et le dimaaaaaanche ? ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- C'est pancakes ! s'écria Henry en suivant sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine.

Les Swan avaient prit cette habitude à Boston et c'était resté leur petit rituel du dimanche matin. Ils ne partageaient ce moment privilégié qu'à deux et même Mary Margaret et David n'avaient jamais été invités à ce plaisir dominical. Alors qu'Emma s'attelait à la préparation de la pâte et qu'Henry mettait la table, le portable resté dans le salon se mit à sonner. Fidèle à son habitude, le gamin se précipita et décrocha rapidement, échangeant quelques mots avec l'interlocuteur avant de retourner dans la cuisine en tendant l'appareil à Emma.

\- Oui ? demanda la blonde après avoir coincé le combiné contre son oreille tout en continuant sa préparation.

\- Em', ça fait des jours que je cherche à te joindre et…

\- GRAHAM ! hurla la jeune femme en faisant presque tomber le téléphone.

D'un signe de tête à Henry, elle lui indiqua de continuer à remuer la pâte et s'isola sur le balcon afin de poursuivre sa conversation.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler quand je suis chez moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'appeler quand tu es juste à côté de moi, c'est bien plus utile ! grogna son correspondant à l'autre bout du fil. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui le gosse qui m'a répondu ?

\- C'est…le fils d'un ami, je le garde pour le week-end alors…

\- Emma, il faut qu'on parle, ça ne peut plus continuer. Tu me dois au moins une explication à ce silence, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je…

\- Je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas un couple, que tu ne me dois rien et tout ton discours habituel ! Mais je pensais au moins être ton ami, non ?

\- Bien sûr que tu es mon ami Graham, se radoucit la jeune femme.

\- Alors s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler de vive voix ? Je peux passer chez toi si tu veux.

Graham était déjà venu de nombreuses fois chez Emma, toujours quand Henry n'était pas là. La jeune femme veillait à chaque fois à laisser la porte de la chambre de son fils soigneusement fermée à clé. Son ami n'avait jamais posé de question. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle de toute façon et se doutait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre les murs qu'elle dressait entre eux. Emma se sentit coupable d'avoir ainsi délaissé Graham ces dernières semaines. Elle inspira un grand coup et se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien déposer Henry pour une heure ou deux dans le café du père d'Auguste, à quelques pas de là, en fin de journée.

\- Ok, on dit 18h ? proposa Emma d'une traite.

\- Parfait, à tout à l'heure Em' et…merci, ajouta Graham avant de raccrocher.

…

 **« J'aurai du me douter que mon initiative te ferait sortir les griffes, tigresse. »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était une vraie plaie. Il était 9h du matin et c'était déjà le deuxième sms qu'elle recevait de Jones.

 **« Même si je pourrais aimer ça en d'autres circonstances… »**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce nouveau message. Décidément, il ne manquait pas d'air. Emma laissa un instant voguer ses pensées vers les magnifiques yeux bleus, les cheveux de jais du bel Irlandais. Elle pouvait distinctement entendre sa voix malgré le peu de paroles qu'ils avaient pu échanger. Elle se souvenait également parfaitement de son odeur, un mélange de cuir et d'iode…et de désinfectant chirurgical aussi. Emma chassa rapidement l'image du beau brun de sa tête pour se concentrer sur le clavier tactile. Elle avait fini par cliquer sur l'icône de réponse et cherchait quelque chose de bien cinglant à asséner à ce beau parleur.

 **« Je vais priver ma mère de son petit fils pour lui apprendre à donner mes coordonnées à de parfaits inconnus. »**

 **« Ne blâme pas ta mère, Swan, mais plutôt mon charme irrésistible. »**

 **« Tu lui as promis quoi ? »**

 **« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir… »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Quel idiot ! La blonde glissa négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en sentant une pointe de jalousie naître en elle. Elle était jalouse de sa mère. Jalouse que Mary Margaret passe tout ce temps avec Killian à l'hôpital et qu'elle se soit rapproché de lui au point de lui livrer le numéro de téléphone de sa propre fille. _« Non mais Emma, tu ne ressens rien pour ce mec, tu t'en fous, tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu es juste gênée par rapport à ton père, voilà, c'est tout… »_ tenta de se rassurer la jeune femme.

 **« Swan, avant que tu te fasses une entorse oculaire…c'était une blague. »**

Comment avait-il pu remarquer la vilaine manie de la blonde quand elle était agacée ? Emma sourit en s'apercevant qu'il avait du l'observer avec attention malgré le peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient vus.

 **« Ta mère ne m'a même pas donné ton numéro, Henry a oublié sa carte dans ma chambre. »**

Emma esquissa une grimace. A chacune de ses hospitalisations, elle glissait dans les affaires de son fils une carte mentionnant son nom, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Mary Margaret n'était pas toujours là et Emma voulait que quiconque puisse la contacter s'il avait besoin d'elle. Il était tout pour elle, elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre pendant ces longues années de combat...Emma se sentit soudainement honteuse de surprotéger ainsi son fils.

 **« Oh euh oui, mon côté mère poule. »**

 _« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Swan ? Tu ne connais pas ce mec et tu essaies de te justifier bêtement en lui racontant ta vie ? Idiote, idiote, idiote… »_ se fustigea intérieurement Emma avant que son téléphone ne vibre de nouveau.

 **« Je me demandais juste si le T-shirt I 3 Emma Swan était inclus dans le pack. »**

Et merde.

\- Mamaaaaaaaan ! Je sais pas quoi mettre, on a même pas défait mon sac !

Emma déposa le téléphone et partit accomplir son devoir de mère, l'image de Killian Jones et son T-shirt « I 3 Emma Swan » imprimée durablement dans son esprit.

…

\- Et donc là en gros, ils sont perdus tu vois ?

\- Mmmmh…

\- Et là il sort au type un truc du genre « Bin oui bien sûr je sais où on est, ooooh ma feuille préférée ! »

\- Mmmmh…

\- Et là il arrache la chemise de l'autre et il commence à lui rouler des pelles en…

\- Mmmmmh…Quoi ?!

\- HAAAAA ! Je le savais que tu m'écoutais pas ! cria Ruby en arrachant le téléphone de la main de Killian. Emma…Swan ? C'est qui ?

Le beau brun avait passé toute sa journée à échanger des SMS avec la belle Emma, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Il était rentré chez lui au début du weekend. Il avait retrouvé son appartement, son cocon, ses habitudes, sa meilleure amie Ruby. Mais il avait l'impression que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Henry lui manquait. Ce morveux arrogant et turbulent. Killian n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se serait si vite attaché à ce gosse. Les quelques jours d'hôpital passés en sa compagnie avaient été joyeux, animés et colorés. Et il avait rencontré Emma, pour ajouter encore un peu plus de bonheur à tout ça.

\- Hého Jones ! Je te paaaaarle ! grommela Ruby en quittant le pouf dans lequel elle était vautrée depuis plusieurs heures pour se laisser tomber avec fracas aux côtés de Killian sur le canapé.

Killian récupéra le téléphone, le passa en mode silencieux et le glissa sous les coussins à sa droite. Il ne savait pas ce que Ruby avait pu lire et il s'en fichait. Il s'en voulu un instant d'avoir à ce point manqué d'attention envers son amie. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt 18h.

\- Un verre au Deli, ça te dis ? J'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses, j'ai même pas une bière dans le frigo, oui je sais j'suis pitoyable et…

\- Jones, ne changes pas de sujet ! Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas aller au Déli ! souffla Ruby en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Devine ? MILAH ! Idiot…, lâcha la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Killian avait en effet oublié cette donnée. Milah, chanteuse et bassiste de Neverland, avait tenté de le joindre depuis son accident. Il n'avait jamais répondu, sachant très bien qu'elle avait de toute façon régulièrement des nouvelles de lui par Jeff ou William, les deux autres membres du groupe. Et par Ruby. Les deux jeunes femmes se côtoyaient par la force des choses mais étaient loin de s'apprécier. Cette animosité n'avait apparemment pas freiné Milah, serveuse au Delicatessen, le QG du groupe, qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de fustiger Ruby le vendredi précédent au comptoir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Jones-le-manchot-qu'il-aille-crever-en-enfer-et-qu'Hadès-lui-défigure-sa-petite-gueule-parfaite. Ruby avait sourit, reconnaissant bien là l'élégance et la douceur de cette folle de Milah. Et la jolie brune s'était bien vite empressée d'aller raconter à Killian à quel point il était temps qu'il change de crèmerie en matière de divertissement sexuel.

…

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Graham était assis sur le canapé, replié pour l'occasion, et qu'il contemplait ses chaussures avec application, sa bière à la main. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et tourna enfin son regard vers la blonde à sa droite.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? s'étonna Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, Em'. Pour être tout à fait honnête...Depuis qu'on ne se voit plus toi et moi, je me suis rapproché d'une femme et…j'aimerai vraiment que ça puisse marcher, elle et moi, tu vois ? commença Graham. Et pour ça…j'avais besoin d'être sûr que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais d'ailleurs, finit-il dans un rire sans joie.

\- Graham ! C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

\- Arrête ! lâcha le beau châtain en se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y reprendre une bière.

Après tout, Emma venait de lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers qu'elle souhaitait mettre un terme à leur relation. A leur semblant de relation. Elle venait de lui briser le cœur, même si le jeune homme savait pertinemment depuis plusieurs semaines que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il était presque sûr que la blonde avait rencontré quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien lui dire ? De toute façon, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui, après tout. Alors il pouvait bien reprendre une bière.

…

\- Et ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? minauda Ruby au grand brun qui lui servait un nouveau Mojito.

\- Ahem…C'est le café de mon père en fait, annonça celui-ci dans un sourire. C'est un peu l'héritage familial, je passe ici de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout va bien mais…je préfère me consacrer à mes études.

\- Ooooooh ! T'entends ça, Jones ? Beau, intelligent et RICHE ! babilla la brune dans un coup de coude à son meilleur ami alors que l'homme était déjà parti s'affairer auprès d'autres clients.

\- Ruby, des fois je me demande si tu te souviens que tu es mariée, souffla Killian en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh si, même que ce jour là j'ai vomit sur ma robe, tu te rappelles ? Heureusement que t'étais là pour me tenir les cheveux et….

\- KILLIIIIIIIIIAN ! s'écria une voix alors que l'intéressé pivotait sur son tabouret pour voir qui l'appelait.

Le beau brun reconnu immédiatement Henry qui se précipitait dans sa direction. Il eut à peine le temps de descendre de son tabouret que le gosse était déjà accroché à lui et lui racontait toutes les péripéties qu'il avait pu vivre depuis son retour à l'école. Le tout avec un débit et un manque de chronologie qui ne permettait pas de comprendre grand-chose. Killian balaya la salle du regard, espérant apercevoir Emma à la suite de son fils mais aucune blonde en vue.

\- Henry ! Qui est-ce ? demanda le barman qui venait de réapparaître, toisant Killian du regard tout en attendant une réponse de l'enfant.

\- C'est mon ami de l'hôpital ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé Auguste, tu te souviens ? T'inquiètes pas, maman le connaît bien, je peux rester avec lui, ajouta-t-il dans un regard suppliant.

Auguste savait à quel point Emma surprotégeait son fils. Il comprenait parfaitement cette réaction et même s'il faisait toujours de son mieux pour respecter les souhaits de son amie, il avait parfois de la peine pour Henry. Ce gamin était naturellement solitaire et renfermé sur lui-même. Sa maladie et les longues années rythmées par ses séjours à l'hôpital n'avaient rien arrangé. Après tout, cela ne pouvait que faire du bien à un enfant de s'ouvrir aux autres. Et Auguste n'avait pas manqué de voir le visage du gosse s'illuminer quand il s'était jeté dans les bras de ce beau brun. De ce sublime brun même. Allant au bout de sa réflexion, Auguste haussa un sourcil en direction de Killian.

\- Alors comme ça, Emma et vous…vous vous connaissez… _« bien »_ ? demanda-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Killian, pour une fois, tenta de réfléchir un instant avant de parler. Il gardait en mémoire la bourde monumentale qu'il avait faite à l'hôpital avec David, le père d'Emma. Il observa attentivement l'autre brun qui se tenait face à lui. Un frère, un cousin, un meilleur ami ? Qu'importe, ce type avait l'air d'avoir une place importante dans la vie d'Emma pour que celle-ci lui confie son fils. _« Un petit-ami ? »_ pensa Killian en tentant de ne pas trop tenir compte de cette donnée éventuelle.

\- Il faut que je te rende ta bague Killian ! Elle est dans ma chambre, allez viens, c'est juste en face ! indiqua Henry en attrapant déjà le bras du grand brun pour l'attirer à sa suite, lui désignant les fenêtres d'un appartement qu'on apercevait depuis la devanture du café.

\- Oh, euh je…je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense ton…euh…enfin…Auguste et…tu comprends, je ne peux pas laisser mon amie Ruby toute seule, baragouina Killian.

\- MOI ? Oh mais je suis très bien ici, avec ce cher Auguste, n'est-ce pas mon bichon ? minauda Ruby dans une œillade à l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bar.

L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil à Henry qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Killian. Après tout, l'appartement était seulement à quelques mètres et Henry avait souvent fait le trajet seul. Le tenancier passa un coup de fil à Emma qui ne répondit pas et finit par accepter le désir d'Henry en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait franchit le seuil de la porte. Auguste et Ruby observèrent les deux bruns quitter le café et s'engouffrer rapidement à travers la porte cochère de la maison toulousaine.

…

\- 'man, j'ai…, commença Henry alors qu'Emma ouvrait la porte, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- Henryyyyyy ! Tu as du oublier quelque chose quand ton _père_ est venu te chercher, c'est ça ? N'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle dans un regard appuyé à Killian alors que Graham était déjà derrière elle et prenait ses affaires dans l'entrée, s'apprêtant apparemment à partir.

\- Ahem oui, c'est ça mon _fils_ a oublié euh…une bague…et je…, bafouilla Killian en attrapant Henry par l'épaule et le rapprochant de lui, ne comprenant pas dans quel jeu Emma s'était lancée mais sentant qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien.

Killian ne savait absolument pas qui était ce grand type châtain mais il ne connaissait apparemment pas l'existence d'Henry. Le beau brun serra la mâchoire quand Graham passa à ses côtés avec animosité, le bousculant presque.

\- Bien Em', je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question, lâcha-t-il en dévalant l'escalier sans un regard pour les nouveaux venus.

Un silence gênant s'installa dès le départ de Graham. Henry lança un regard noir à sa mère, ayant rapidement comprit qu'elle lui cachait des choses et pensant qu'elle avait honte de parler de lui à ses nouveaux amis. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans demander son reste et Emma resta seule avec Killian.

\- Swan, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui…

\- Tu veux du café ? J'ai fait du café. Oui moi, c'est dingue hein ? Alors que je préfère largement le chocolat chaud tu vois ? Mais avec de la cannelle, ouais…J'ai de la bière aussi, tu veux une bière ? baragouinait Emma en évitant le regard bleu qui ne la lâchait pas.

Elle ne connaissait rien de ce type et elle venait de l'embarquer dans une de ses trop nombreuses histoires tordues. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas fichue de faire confiance aux gens.

\- Swan, pourquoi tu caches l'existence d'Henry à ton…petit-ami ? tenta Killian en haussant un sourcil.

\- A mon quoi ? Oh non, non, non, j'ai pas de petit-ami, je suis seule, célibataire, totalement célibataire !

C'est quand Emma vit le sourire amusé de Killian et qu'il finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête pour s'empêcher de rire qu'elle comprit la stupidité des propos qu'elle venait de tenir, particulièrement devant un type comme lui. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine pour cacher ses joues qui rougissaient de plus belle.

\- Ce sera une bière Swan, merci ! lança Killian en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Hihi voilà voilà Bon on avance un peu mais rassurez vous, pour les adeptes du trois-saisons-pour-qu'enfin-il-se-passe-quelque-chose-mais-on-a-toujours-pas-de-coffee-time, je serai fidèle à ma vision du CS en mode un pas en avant trois pas en arrière (tu sais Emma, si t'en veux pas de Killian, je me ferai un plaisir de m'en occuper à ta place, mwahahahaha ^^). J'attends vos avis avec impatience (pour info, le chapitre 6 renoue un peu plus avec...le grand n'importe quoi :D ).**_


	6. 83 minutes

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews/follows/favs et particulièrement à Lulu à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus CS pour le coup et assez chargé en émotions. Dire qu'à la base cette fic était censée être drôle :D Promis Tink relèvera le niveau bientôt :p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : 83 minutes**

\- Donc si je résume…Tu couches avec ce type, il ne sait pas que ton fils existe, il ne sait pas ce que tu as traversé avec la maladie d'Henry, il…

\- Oh ça va Jones-la-perfection-incarnée ! Fais moi croire que tu n'as pas une seule fois dans ta vie arrangé un peu la vérité ? répliqua Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

Killian se gratta nonchalamment l'arrière de la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il préférait ne pas répondre. Il avait menti à beaucoup de filles pour les mettre dans son lit, quand il était plus jeune, c'était un fait. La célébrité naissante aidant, il n'avait même plus besoin d'un quelconque stratagème pour arriver à ses fins d'ailleurs. A l'évocation de son fils, Emma avait tourné la tête en direction de la cuisine pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'écouter à la porte du balcon.

\- Tu devrais peut-être…, commença Killian en voyant l'hésitation de la jeune femme.

\- Il va me détester pour ça, souffla Emma en se renfrognant sur sa chaise.

\- C'est ton fils, il ne te détestera jamais _vraiment_ , sourit le beau brun.

\- Oh tu sais quand j'étais plus jeune, je pense que j'ai eu envie de tuer mes parents une bonne dizaine de fois ! Comme si ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé ! On a tous un…, commença Emma en s'interrompant aussitôt qu'elle vit un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux bleus de l'irlandais.

\- Je ne sais pas, Swan, indiqua celui-ci en se levant. Il est tard, il faudrait sûrement que je rejoigne mon amie, donc…, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était clair qu'elle avait gaffé. Elle était idiote, juste idiote. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Emma Swan ne pouvait pas savoir que le beau brun si sûr de lui était orphelin. Qu'il avait d'abord grandit en Irlande, passant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, séparé de son frère Liam jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit majeur. L'aîné avait alors pu obtenir la garde de Killian et avait décidé qu'il était temps de tout recommencer, juste tous les deux, loin de ce pays où tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Les orphelins Jones. Ceux dont le père, ivre, avait tué la mère avant de se donner la mort à son tour. Alors que Killian dormait tranquillement dans son lit d'enfant, tout s'était déroulé sous les yeux de Liam, tout juste âgé de 10 ans à l'époque. _« L'âge d'Henry… »_ songea Killian en posant la main sur la poignée qui le séparait des escaliers.

\- Je crois…que tu devrais récupérer ta bague, Killian, entendit le beau brun sur sa droite.

Il tourna les yeux et aperçu le gamin qui lui souriait, le bijou posé au creux de sa main.

\- De toute façon, elle est trop grande pour moi, lâcha Henry qui avait baissé les yeux en voyant sa mère s'arrêter derrière Killian.

Le beau brun s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque et retira une chaîne argentée qu'il avait autour du cou. Un anneau y était suspendu. Une bague, encore une. _« Une bague de femme…une alliance… »_ , comprit Emma en observant rapidement l'objet avant que le brun ne le retire de la chaîne pour le glisser dans sa poche. A la place, il enfila la bague de Liam sur le collier avec l'aide du garçon et lui passa au dessus de la tête. Henry enserra de ses bras le cou de Killian, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour la blonde alors que le grand brun se relevait.

\- Bon, je vais vraiment y aller cette fois-ci, merci pour la bière et…, commença Killian sur le palier.

\- On pourrait aller boire un verre genre…la semaine prochaine ? lança Emma d'un trait.

La blonde sentit ses joues rougir instantanément. Elle venait vraiment d'inviter Killian à un rendez vous. Comme si les insinuations qu'il avait laissé paraître depuis leur première rencontre n'étaient pas assez claires. Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue face à tant de stupidité. Elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore sûre d'avoir réglé les choses avec Graham. Et l'idiot devant elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de hausser un sourcil charmeur.

\- Vraiment, Swan ? Mmmmh…Laisse moi y réfléchir ? lâcha-t-il en se retournant et en descendant les marches.

Emma entendit la porte cochère du rez de chaussée claquer. Il avait vraiment fait ça. _« Laisse-moi y réfléchir… »_. Sérieusement ? Alors qu'elle repoussait la porte de son appartement, encore sous le choc, elle surprit le rire discret d'Henry toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. La jeune femme se souvint alors du murmure du garçon à l'oreille de Killian. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient déjà comploté quelque chose entre eux ?

 **« Avec plaisir Swan. Jeudi soir ? »**

Emma restait dubitative devant son téléphone qui avait vibré quelques instants après le départ de Killian. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçu le brun sur le trottoir d'en face qui sortait du café accompagné d'une jolie brune. Au même moment, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et elle eu l'impression de voir un clin d'œil qui lui était adressé. Cette brune était bien trop jolie. Et la façon que Killian avait de la tenir par la taille…Emma secoua la tête et retourna profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son balcon sans même répondre au message de Killian.

…

\- Il serait temps que tu te trouves un vrai appart, Jones, grogna Victor en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Et il serait temps que Ruby se trouve un vrai mec, Whale, renchérit Killian en souriant.

Ruby Lucas, Victor Whale, William Smee, Jefferson Hatter et sa fille Grace étaient installés dans le salon de Killian, les uns sur le minuscule divan ou sur l'unique pouf de la pièce, les autres par terre.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel face à la puérilité dont les garçons faisaient preuve et se dirigea vers le balcon en sortant une cigarette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher son briquet que celui que tout le monde surnommait Jeff se tenait devant elle, flamme en main. Les deux jeunes gens s'accoudèrent à la rambarde, profitant de la fraîcheur de la soirée et savourant les picotements de la nicotine qui s'infiltrait dans leur corps. Le brun se racla la gorge un instant et tourna son regard vers Ruby.

\- Je me disais…tu grattes encore non ? lança-t-il innocemment.

\- Yep ! rétorqua la brune aux yeux bleus dans un sourire. Si tu me demandes si j'suis assez bourrée pour prendre une guitare et vous pousser la chansonnette, c'est NON !

\- Rien à voir ! C'est juste que…tu connais tous nos morceaux et comme Killian n'est plus vraiment…opérationnel…ça te dirai de faire deux ou trois répèts avec nous ? En prévision de la tournée si on…

Jeff s'arrêta de parler devant le regard noir que lui jetait Ruby. Etait-il vraiment en train de lui proposer de prendre la place de Killian pour la tournée en Europe ? Son ami était sorti de l'hôpital depuis moins d'une semaine, il entrait en centre de rééducation dans quelques jours et Jeff pensait business ? Ruby, dans une grimace, jeta le contenu de son verre à la tête du brun qui lui faisait face et retourna dans l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Killian se mit à sonner et il s'isola dans la cuisine pour décrocher au calme.

\- Jones, salut c'est…

\- Swan, tu penses que je n'ai pas enregistré ton numéro ? rit Killian en s'adossant au plan de travail, ravi de l'appel de la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse à son SMS du dimanche précédent. On était mardi soir et le jeune homme secoua la tête en s'apercevant qu'il considérait comme une éternité les 48h qui étaient passées sans nouvelles de la blonde.

\- Bah déjà tu refuses mes demandes de rendez vous donc tout est possible…, lâcha la jeune femme, contrariée.

\- Un RENDEZ VOUS ? Je croyais qu'on devait juste boire un verre, ajouta Killian d'un air moqueur.

\- Jones, tu me fatigues, souffla Emma.

\- Non, là je te taquine, en revanche, je peux vraiment te **fatiguer** _love_ , accorde moi juste quelques heures, minauda le brun.

\- Vantard !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je parlais d'aller voir un film, genre en japonais sous titré en grec tu vois, c'est fatiguant, _nope_ ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois. Mais quel crétin fini ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle rappelé ? Le dimanche soir, Henry avait finalement daigné sortir de sa chambre et s'était lové dans les bras de sa mère sans demander plus d'explication. Il lui avait quand même avoué qu'il avait demandé à Killian de la « bouder », pour reprendre ses termes. Finalement, l'enfant avait raconté qu'il comprenait qu'Emma ne parle pas de sa vie privée à la fac. La jeune femme avait laissé perler quelques larmes sur ses joues face à la maturité dont son fils faisait encore une fois preuve. Pour lui redonner le sourire, Henry avait ajouté que « Non, mais tu peux pas tout raconter parce que t'es vieille par rapport aux autres, surtout ! » et dans un fou rire, les Swan avaient préparé des spaghettis bolognaises pour le dîner, le pêché mignon du plus jeune.

\- Swan, t'es toujours là ? demanda Killian, inquiet de ne plus entendre la douce voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je…oui, voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, d'ailleurs, oui.

\- J'aime beaucoup quand une femme me dit oui, mais…oui à quoi ? Un film japonais, une nuit torride, le fait que tu sois toujours là ? questionna le brun, légèrement perdu.

\- Oui pour jeudi soir, crétin ! grogna Emma.

\- Oh...On fait le trajet ensemble ? Vu qu'on est…plus ou moins voisins, répondit Killian en cachant difficilement son enthousiasme.

\- 20h ?

\- Comme la princesse voudra, rit le brun.

Emma esquissa un sourire que Killian ne put voir. « Princesse », c'était comme ça que l'appelait son père depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Décidément, ce Jones était plein de surprises.

\- Hé, Swan ?

\- Oui ?

\- 83 minutes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te laisse réfléchir, à jeudi ! ajouta le brun en raccrochant.

-Euh à…jeudi, répondit Emma en fixant son téléphone pendant de longues minutes une fois l'appel terminé.

…

 **« Je viens te chercher Lundi matin à 10h. »**

 **« J'suis pas du matin… »**

 **« JONES ! Tu me fatigues ! »**

 **« J'ai une bonne blague à ce sujet si tu veux… »**

 **« Merde Jones, juste merde, et à Lundi ! »**

Killian sourit en posant le téléphone et en se dirigeant vers son armoire, sous la mezzanine. Cette Tink était presque devenue une amie. Il l'avait revue pour lui rendre les documents d'inscription au centre de rééducation puis ils avaient plusieurs fois échangé par SMS ou par mail. Elle était même passée chez lui une après midi pour quelques formalités et ils avaient discuté plusieurs heures de tout et de rien devant des litres de café. Et ça y était, le jour fatidique approchait à grands pas. Killian savait que sa tranquillité n'allait pas durer et qu'il allait devoir partir. Tink avait tout fait pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop de Toulouse mais Mr Gold, le directeur de l'hôpital, avait œuvré pour l'envoyer…au fin de la Creuse. L'horreur. Le jeune homme n'avait pas prêté garde au fait que le centre représenté par Tink avait plusieurs établissements à travers la France. Afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, la petite blonde avait demandé une mobilité exceptionnelle à son employeur. Elle serait celle qui suivrait la rééducation de Killian Jones, même au fin fond de la campagne française. Tink avait expliqué au beau brun qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas rater une occasion de le surprendre nu sous la douche, avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main, comme à son habitude.

Ce temps de réflexion devant son placard permit au beau brun de choisir un jean ajusté et un T-shirt bleu roi à col V qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Killian avait pour l'instant abandonné les chemises et se concentrait sur la complexité à boutonner un jean d'une seule main. Il se débrouillait déjà comme un chef. Le jeune homme fixa rapidement la prothèse simple que Tink lui avait laissée « en attendant ». Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, il s'observa dans le miroir. Avec le bras gauche dans le dos, il était superbe, aussi irrésistible que dans son souvenir. Les marques sur son visage avaient disparu. Seule une fine cicatrice barrait encore le coin de sa pommette droite. Les quelques kilos perdus à l'hôpital mettaient en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Le jeune homme releva sa « main » gauche au niveau du miroir et grimaça. Il ne fallait rien attendre de ce rendez vous. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme sublime comme Swan pourrait bien avoir à foutre d'un éclopé, de toute façon ?

…

\- Tu serais capable de mettre du GHB dans mon verre !

\- Non mais Swan, tu me prends pour qui ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour te mettre dans mon lit ! rit Killian en haussant un sourcil alcoolisé.

\- Mmmmh…je ne te quitterai pas des yeux une seule seconde, crois moi !

\- Je serais désespéré si tu le faisais, minauda Killian dans un clin d'œil.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que les jeunes gens étaient attablés à la terrasse du Pub St Pierre, dans le quartier du même nom. L'alcool aidant, Emma avait dévoilé quelques histoires de son passé à Killian, particulièrement concernant Henry car le beau brun en savait déjà beaucoup sur le sujet.

\- Et…son père ? lâcha Killian, regrettant instantanément sa curiosité quand il vit Emma baisser les yeux sur son verre.

\- Il ne sait pas qu'Henry existe et…bref, tu dois te dire que c'est une habitude chez moi de cacher l'existence de mon fils mais…

\- Emma ! J'suis désolé, pour l'autre jour…D'avoir dis ça. Ne crois pas que je t'ai jugé, je ne me permettrai pas, murmura le brun en posant sa main valide sur celle d'Emma.

La jeune femme leva le regard et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Killian. Le bleu qu'ils lui renvoyaient était emplit de sincérité. Emma se demanda si c'était le rhum qui commençait à faire son effet quand elle s'aperçut que cela faisait de longues secondes qu'elle fixait le brun sans bouger. Elle étudia les angles parfaits de son visage, la légère cicatrice sur sa joue, baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres et y perdit son regard un instant. Un cri venant de la rue la ramena à la réalité.

\- JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONES ! Elle a pété un câble ! Elle a totalement pété un bouloooooooon ! hurlait un petit homme qui courrait vers eux.

Bedonnant et barbu, il était affublé d'un épais bonnet rouge. Au mois de Mai.

\- Smee ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu…, tenta Killian alors que le petit le tirait par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- Milah ! Elle est en train de tout balancer par la fenêtre ! Tout ce que t'as laissé chez elle ! Pouf ! Direct dans la Garonne !

Killian se leva instantanément entraînant Emma derrière lui en lançant un coup d'œil au serveur pour qu'il ajoute les consommations sur sa note. Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent à quelques pas de la place, sur les quais de la Garonne bordés d'anciens immeubles. Une fenêtre au deuxième étage était ouverte et une jolie brune jetait à l'instant une Gibson Les Paul en direction du fleuve. Killian attrapa la guitare au vol et grimaça quand l'objet frappa sa prothèse et son moignon encore sensible. Instinctivement, Emma posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme en un geste protecteur et il lui passa l'instrument dans un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Oh mais je vois que MONSIEUR s'est trouvé une garde du corps ! Tu m'en vois ravie, CONNARD ! apostropha Milah depuis sa fenêtre.

Alors que Killian tentait de parlementer avec la jeune brune hystérique, Smee se glissa discrètement dans l'immeuble et grimpa les escaliers avec toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Il arriva dans le dos de Milah et la ceintura de ses bras. Killian et Emma montèrent eux aussi à l'étage et emportèrent un carton et deux guitares qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint le fleuve contrairement au reste des affaires du beau brun. La blonde posa un instant son regard sur le paquet qu'elle avait dans les bras et pu lire « Liam » écrit au marqueur sur le dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la folle reprenait déjà son discours.

\- Que tu me plantes pour une blondasse gaulée comme une planche à pain, passe encore, mais que j'apprenne par ce crétin de Smee que TOUTES nos chansons t'appartiennent ! TOUTES ! Je vais te tuer Killian Jones, je vais te TUER !

\- En même temps c'est lui qui a tout écrit donc…, commença Smee avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le nez de la part de la brune qui se débattait.

\- MAIS TA GUEULE TOI ! souffla l'hystérique à l'attention du petit joufflu en se dégageant de son emprise. Et devines quoi Jones ? Sans toi, l'Emergenza refuse que l'on fasse la tournée ! ajouta la brune en pointant son doigt sur le torse de Killian. Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, je me vengerai, Jones, je me vengerai !

Killian ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer ses deux guitares en bandoulière. Posant sa main sur la taille d'Emma, il la dirigea doucement vers les escaliers alors que Smee se faufilait à la suite des deux jeunes gens. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous trois sur le trottoir, la voix de Milah se fit entendre une dernière fois au dessus d'eux.

\- Et j'espère que Miss Blondie sait qu'elle se tape le fils d'un meurtrier et le frère d'un pédophile ! finit la brune en fermant la fenêtre.

Emma se stoppa net, Smee la percutant dans le dos alors que Killian claquait violemment la porte de l'immeuble en y enfonçant son poing droit dans un cri de rage.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, décidément ce pauvre Killian prend toujours aussi cher mais...j'aime ça! haha. J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	7. Brasse coulée

_**Laurie : Ahem...si tu ne m'aimes déjà plus mais qu'est-ce que ça va être pour les chapitres suivants? mdr**_

 _ **Et me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...hum...^^) avec le chapitre 7! Si certain(e)s attendaient avec impatience d'en savoir plus après la fin du chapitre précédent...Bah...c'pas pour aujourd'hui :D Au programme, du fangirlisme Tinkien, une GROSSE révélation, de la chaleuuuuuuur et du CaptainDav'! Faites en bon usage mwahahaha!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Brasse…coulée**

 _3 mois plus tard_

\- Mais siiiiiiiiiii, je te promets, on a rien trouvé de plus efficace !

\- Rien de plus efficace pour te rincer l'œil surtout !

\- Gaffe, ta main est en train de se barrer, babilla Tink en souriant.

 _« Dommage que ce ne soit pas son maillot de bain ! »_ songea la petite blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Elle s'était débrouillée pour convaincre Killian de nager quelques heures par semaine avec une prothèse adaptée pour « réapprendre les gestes du quotidien ». Oui bon, c'était un peu gros comme excuse mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour égayer cette retraite dans la Creuse. Le beau brun fini par sortir de l'eau et s'amusa du regard de la jeune femme qui savourait le spectacle de son corps trempé. Ces trois derniers mois, elle l'avait dragué ouvertement et il n'avait jamais vraiment repoussé ses avances. Chloé Tinker était une très jolie fille et toute l'admiration que Killian lisait dans ses yeux quand elle les posait sur lui l'avait beaucoup aidé à reprendre confiance depuis son accident. Mais il ne partageait pas les sentiments de la jeune femme. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas désirable, bien au contraire. En d'autres circonstances, Killian aurait même planifié plus d'une nuit avec cette compagne pétillante, intelligente et pleine de vie. Mais c'était une autre blonde qui occupait ses pensées depuis de longues semaines maintenant.

\- Ton téléphone a vibré tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce que tu fous avec un vibreur aussi _fort_ et aussi _long_ , pas que je m'y connaisse en…

\- Tu le sais bien Tink, plus c'est long plus c'est bon, lança le brun dans un clin d'œil en récupérant son mobile dans la main de la jeune femme, ne manquant pas de l'effleurer de son torse.

Il vit Tink frissonner puis rougir et enfin se frapper le front du plat de la main avant de lui tendre une serviette.

\- Tu me tueras, Jones, tu me tueras ! grogna-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Chloé Tinker sourit en regagnant la cafétéria du centre à quelques mètres de là pour un thé glacé bien mérité. Elle n'était pas réellement intéressée par Killian. Bien entendu, elle ne le ferait pas dormir dans la baignoire si l'occasion se présentait mais elle avait surtout remarqué l'effet qu'avait toute cette attention. Il reprenait confiance en lui, en son pouvoir de séduction et oubliait presque son handicap. Tink savait qu'au delà de la rééducation physique, cette étape était la plus importante pour tout patient. Alors si elle pouvait lier l'utile à l'agréable !

\- TIIIIIIIIIIINK ! MES FRIIIIIIINGUES ! entendit-elle hurler Killian alors qu'elle se confectionnait un coussin confortable avec le T-shirt et le short du beau brun avant de grimper sur le tabouret du bar et commander sa boisson.

…

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young, do you really want to live forever, forever - and ever…_

\- Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à changer de sonnerie?! grogna Elsa en tendant le téléphone à sa cousine.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son mobile, orientant un peu mieux sa peau vers le soleil. La jeune blonde avait travaillé tout l'été pour Regina et comptait bien profiter des premiers jours de Septembre pour prendre quelques couleurs avant la rentrée. Ses cousines Anna et Elsa étaient venues passer une semaine de vacances dans la maison familiale des Swan. Mary Margaret préparait l'apéritif dînatoire dans la cuisine extérieure tandis qu'Elsa, Anna et Emma bronzaient sur les transats qui bordaient la piscine. Un petit coin de paradis en plein cœur de Toulouse.

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement quand elle lut le nom de Killian sur l'écran. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il était parti en centre de rééducation et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis la soirée au Pub St Pierre et les révélations de Milah, en fait. Ils avaient échangé quelques sms pendant ces longues semaines, principalement parce qu'Henry voulait savoir comment s'en sortait « Le Capitaine » et s'il aurait un crochet à la place de la main gauche en rentrant. La possible véracité des dires de la brune aux yeux bleus du deuxième étage avaient en revanche quelque peu refroidit les ardeurs d'Emma. Le bel irlandais était très certainement de retour à Toulouse. Le temps de réflexion de la blonde fini par envoyer son correspondant sur le répondeur.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel? cria David en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte du pool house qui lui servait de bureau.

Depuis sa retraite, David Swan n'avait pas totalement raccroché avec sa carrière et il lui arrivait de donner un coup de pouce à ses anciens collègues en épluchant les dossiers de certaines affaires. Emma savait pertinemment que son père était l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Mais ces temps-ci, il était préoccupé. Elle le savait absorbé par une ancienne enquête sans en connaître le contenu.

\- Désolée, souffla Emma en coupant la sonnerie de son portable.

\- Je…c'est moi qui suis désolé, princesse, répondit un David penaud en se dirigeant vers la cuisine extérieure tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille en passant.

Le blond embrassa sa femme sur le front et prit le plateau des cocktails en rejoignant sa progéniture et ses deux nièces, filles de son frère James.

…

\- John ?

\- Jones !

\- Oui c'est ce que je disais ! Jaune !

\- JONES ! J-O-N-E-S…, s'impatientait Killian face à cette idiote de réceptionniste.

Son badge indiquait « Belle ». Elle était en effet sublime. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux bleus clairs illuminaient son visage. Mais sa niaiserie était visiblement à la hauteur de sa beauté. Killian commençait à bouillir intérieurement. Tout ça pour de la fichue paperasse qu'il avait soit disant oublié de remplir en quittant l'hôpital trois mois plus tôt. Devant la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme face à lui, le beau brun finit par contourner le comptoir et franchit la porte vitrée du bureau du directeur de l'hôpital.

\- Monsieur Jones, vous ne pouvez pas…., commença la brune en s'élançant à sa suite.

\- Aaaah, vous voyez, quand vous voulez ! grogna le jeune homme, relevant la bonne prononciation de son nom.

\- Asseyez-vous là, je vais le chercher…, souffla la brune qui trottina sur ses talons aiguilles en direction de l'arrière salle qui jouxtait le bureau.

Killian se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et se passa la main sur le visage. Quel calvaire d'être entouré d'incompétents ! Déjà que ce Gold l'avait envoyé dans le pire des trous à rats pour sa rééducation, voilà qu'il le convoquait lui-même dans son bureau pour un malheureux papier à signer. Alors que le jeune brun observait la décoration chargée et poussiéreuse du lieu, son oreille accrocha des bribes de phrases qui lui parvenaient de l'autre pièce.

 _Gold - …dérangé…prochain chargement…pharmacie centrale_

 _Belle - …épargnez Will…tairais…_

 _Gold - …David Swan sur ma trace…exterminer…_

 _Belle - …rein...pour son petit fils…_

 _Gold - …le faire taire…_

 _Belle - Pitié…_

\- Mr Jones, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé !

Killian fut tiré de sa torpeur par la voix de Gold au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme se leva un peu trop précipitamment et observa la petite brune qui regagnait sa place à l'accueil. Elle avait les yeux rougis et semblait chamboulée. Killian toisa l'homme qui lui faisait face. La cinquantaine, des cheveux grisonnants et trop longs, il lui souriait, une dent en or trônant au milieu de ce rictus. Sa blouse de praticien était ouverte et il portait un ridicule gilet verdâtre. Cela rappela à Killian la couleur de la peau d'un crocodile et la texture irrégulière du cuir de l'animal. Gold avait tout de ce reptile, s'accrochant à sa proie jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, comme il le faisait à l'instant avec lui en ne le quittant pas du regard. _« Bloody crocodile… »_ songea Killian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous signez donc là, et là…, indiqua Gold en désignant les emplacements adéquats sur les documents.

Le jeune brun, ses pensées totalement tournées vers ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne prit pas la peine de lire ce qu'il signait.

\- Je _sais_ que vous avez tout entendu, Jones, continua Gold sur le même ton. Et vous venez de signer votre témoignage qui indique, je cite « l'implication de David Swan, alors qu'il était encore commissaire à la brigade anti criminalité de Toulouse, dans un trafic de psychotropes et… »

\- NON ! réalisa trop tard Killian en lisant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Gold avait déjà fourré le document dans sa poche. Dans les mains du beau brun ne restait plus qu'un vulgaire formulaire de sortie de l'hôpital Purpan, papier qu'il était venu signer à l'origine.

\- Vous voyez Jones, je vais conserver bien précieusement vos aveux avec moi. Et si j'apprends que vous avez été dans l'incapacité de tenir votre langue, Swan tombe et vous avec. Mauvaise approche pour séduire sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Killian serra les mâchoires et quitta le bureau sans un mot. Qu'avait-il fait ? Emma ne lui parlait déjà presque plus depuis qu'elle avait apprit les déboires de la famille Jones. Et voilà que maintenant, il savait que Gold voulait faire tomber le père de la jeune femme pour corruption. Et il ne pouvait rien dire sous peine d'être responsable de cette chute. Killian devait trouver David. Il était un ancien commissaire et était encore très lié avec sa brigade. Le beau brun en avait apprit beaucoup sur la famille Swan en côtoyant Mary Margaret et Henry. David était directement concerné par le problème. Lui saurait quoi faire.

…

\- Tu joues du piano, toi ?

\- Ahem c'est un cadeau pour Henry en fait, de la part de ses grands parents, commença Emma alors qu'Auguste regardait d'un air dubitatif le sublime instrument qui trônait au milieu du salon de la place Dupuy. Mais j'ai su en jouer, autrefois…

\- Mmmmh…à moins que tu songes à devenir pianiste, tu ferais mieux de te remettre à bosser !

Les deux étudiants préparaient la soutenance orale de leur mémoire qu'ils avaient rendu en Mai. Robin Hood, un jeune avocat qui leur dispensait quelques cours de droit à l'université était venu les aider. Il était également le co équipier d'Auguste au TAC, club de rugby réputé et était devenu, avec le temps, un ami proche des deux jeunes gens. Cet oral était l'étape ultime avant leur rentrée en dernière année dans quelques jours. Auguste avait déjà obtenu un 18 à l'écrit mais Emma et son 10/20 commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à rétorquer, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Emma se dirigea vers le vestibule de son appartement et ouvrit le battant. La nouvelle arrivée, grande et brune, lui offrit un sourire des plus charmeurs. Ses cheveux courts et son rouge à lèvre carmin rehaussaient les traits latins de son visage. Dans un tailleur strict, elle se tenait sur le palier, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Miss Swan, votre _**rejeton**_ est en train de tout dévaster dans la boutique, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Oh..je…je suis désolée, nous révisons pour un examen et…, tenta de se justifier Emma.

\- Je n'en doute pas, siffla la brune en promenant un regard inquisiteur dans le salon.

La canicule plombait encore le midi toulousain et la chaleur dans l'appartement d'Emma était étouffante, malgré le ventilateur qui tournait à plein régime. Les deux garçons, pour plus de praticité, n'étaient vêtus que de simples shorts et Emma d'un mini short et d'un débardeur qui tenaient plus de la tenue de plage. La brune arrêta un instant son regard sur Robin. Elle fut immédiatement séduite par la plastique du rugbyman et ne put s'empêcher un hochement de tête appréciateur. Le châtain capta les yeux noirs de Regina et se perdit un instant dans le chemisier décolleté de la belle. Se reprenant, il adressa un timide sourire à la brune en rougissant. Cette femme était superbe.

\- Oui, bon, ça ira pour cette fois ci, bafouilla presque Regina Mills en lissant sa jupe du plat de ses mains pour se donner une contenance. Mais dans une heure, vous venez le récupérer ! indiqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Quelle tarée ! souffla Emma en claquant la porte derrière la brune.

\- Une femme de caractère, ajouta Robin, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

\- Et un joli p'tit cul ! crut bon de préciser Auguste en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son ami, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer le trouble de ce dernier face à la belle Regina.

\- Non mais vous êtes irrécupérables ! grogna Emma en se vautrant sur le canapé.

\- Cherche pas, elle est jalouse parce que SA Regina éperdue d'amour a osé poser les yeux sur toi, rit Auguste dans un clin d'œil complice à Robin alors qu'Emma se collait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et montait le volume de la musique au maximum.

…

\- Si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas seulement venu pour déguster les fameux macarons de ma femme, Jones, lança David une fois les deux hommes retirés dans le pool house.

Killian avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait passé un coup de fil à Mary Margaret en lui indiquant qu'il serait ravi de prendre de ses nouvelles maintenant qu'il était rentré à Toulouse. La petite brune s'était empressée de l'inviter à l'heure du thé. Elle avait soupçonné le bel Irlandais de s'intéresser à sa fille quelques mois plus tôt et s'étonnait de ne plus entendre parler du brun. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle était bien décidée à fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient absolument pas. Malheureusement pour Mary Margaret, la conversation avait vite dévié sur les derniers résultats du Stade Toulousain et sur la nouvelle lubie d'Henry d'apprendre le piano. Killian avait fini par indiquer discrètement à David qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui à propos d'une affaire judiciaire et, pourquoi pas, obtenir des conseils du célèbre commissaire Swan dont la réputation ne faisait aucun doute. Cela avait réveillé l'orgueil du blond qui s'était empressé de répondre favorablement à la demande du jeune homme.

\- Je sais que vous avez eu une brillante carrière, Mr Swan et loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause les…

\- Allez droit au but, Jones, souffla David en prenant place derrière son bureau et indiquant d'un geste à Killian de s'assoir en face.

\- Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital il y a trois jours, pour une histoire de papiers à signer, commença le brun. J'ai surprit les bribes d'une conversation entre Mr Gold et sa secrétaire dans son bureau et…

\- Gold ? Que diable foutiez vous dans le bureau de cette ordure ? grogna David en farfouillant dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, en sortant une boîte de cigares cubains.

Killian se passa une main dans les cheveux en observant le père d'Emma ouvrir la boîte et caresser doucement les havanes qui dégageaient un doux parfum fumé.

\- J'aimerai savoir si vous avez enquêté sur lui, je le soupçonne…je ne sais pas trop de quoi en fait, lança le brun en espérant que David soit coopératif.

\- En effet, il y a quelques années, Gold a été accusé d'un trafic de psychotropes, morphine et autres petites réjouissances, vous voyez, commença le blond. J'ai enquêté longtemps mais…il se trouve que j'avais tord, ce type est un salaud mais pas un mafieux, il faut croire, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents et détournant le regard.

L'ancien commissaire mentait, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Killian. Avait-il en effet fermé les yeux sur les activités du directeur à l'époque ? Pourquoi ? Les éclats de voix entendus quelques jours plus tôt revinrent à l'esprit de Killian. Belle avait parlé d'un rein. Pour Henry. Et si David avait accepté d'abandonner l'enquête pour que le jeune Swan puisse obtenir un rein plus rapidement ? L'irlandais se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait enfin assemblé tous les morceaux du puzzle mais il lui fallait une confirmation.

\- Ecoutez, David, tenta Killian en adoptant un ton presque amical. Gold m'a fait signer des aveux, à mon insu, dans lesquels je vous accuse de corruption.

\- Et où est ce document, maintenant ? demanda le blond en se renfrognant dans son fauteuil de bureau en cuir.

\- Il l'a gardé avec lui, il le dévoilera si je parle de son « trafic » à la police et…

\- Vous ne savez rien, _Killian_ , vous ne **comprenez** rien, siffla David avec condescendance.

Le beau brun observait son aîné. Il semblait bien plus tendu que s'il s'agissait seulement de lui, du fait de détruire l'image de sa carrière passée. David serra les mâchoires. Cela faisait des années qu'il protégeait son secret, pour Emma, pour Henry. Sa famille ne devait pas savoir. Le blond sentait pertinemment que Killian avait des sentiments pour sa fille et pour son petit fils. C'était peut être le moment d'avouer une part de vérité pour tous les protéger.

David rouvrit la boîte et alluma un cigare. Puis il raconta, d'une traite, les terribles évènements qui s'étaient déroulés 6 ans plus tôt. Il enquêtait alors sur Gold et Henry avait besoin d'un rein impossible à trouver. Le praticien avait su, de dossiers en dossiers, retrouver le père biologique de l'enfant, un certain Neal Cassidy. En échange, David devait arrêter d'enquêter, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le Neal en question avait lui aussi un deal avec Gold. Il ne donnerait son rein à ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'à une seule condition : qu'il puisse récupérer Henry quand il serait officiellement guérit et en retirer la garde à Emma. L'homme voulait détruire sa vie comme la blonde avait détruit la sienne en ne lui demandant même pas son aide pour sauver son fils. Pour sauver LEUR fils. David était intelligent et rusé. Tous les papiers avaient été faits, tout était signé, même par Emma, à son insu. Et les résultats du dernier séjour d'Henry à l'hôpital venaient d'arriver. La greffe avait fonctionné, définitivement. L'enfant était sauvé.

\- Qui…qui est au courant ? souffla Killian en se levant lentement de sa chaise.

\- Seulement Mary Margaret et moi…Emma ne sait rien, Killian, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas… commença David en voyant le sentiment de colère qui se dessinait peu à peu sur les traits du brun et adoptant le tutoiement.

\- Comment avez-vous pu, putain…COMMENT ? cria le jeune homme en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Les parents d'Emma avaient délibérément accepté qu'elle soit privée de son fils. David baissa les yeux quand Killian traversa le jardin et claqua le portail de la maison toulousaine. Il finirait par comprendre. S'il voulait entrer dans la vie d'Emma et Henry, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'ils faisaient tous : les protéger envers et contre tout.

* * *

 _ **Voilààààà c'est fini (ah non, ça c'est pour le Brexit...ouh mais j'ai trop d'humour aujourd'hui ^^). Pour les puristes du CS, rassurez vous, y'en aura pas mal dans le chapitre suivant! C'est juste que j'aime bien varier un peu et alterner les persos :D D'ailleurs, vous la sentez venir la p'tite incruste OQ? Haha ma Regina d'amour, que seraient mes fics sans elle ^^ Ah et avant qu'on me frappe : oui, Gold sait toujours tout avant tout le monde, que voulez vous que j'y fasse? Mdr! J'attends vos avis avec impatience! (vous devez vous demander qui c'est celui là à force hein?! Mwahahaha je me fatigue!)**_


	8. Le nombre de marches

_**Ponchis : hahaha tu me fais rire, en gros t'as tout lu dans le désordre! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews mate!**_

 _ **Laurie : Merci bien! Ahem oui on peut dire qu'elle va pas être très très contente hahaha...**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour les nouveaux follows/favs et reviews! Bon je l'avais un peu annoncé, on entame ce chapitre par une p'tite scène OQ hihi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :D Je conseille aux CSers de bien s'accrocher à leur siège et...Here we go! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le nombre de marches**

Le battant vitré fit résonner la petite clochette de l'entrée. Regina, excédée, ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle avait une composition florale à terminer pour un enterrement. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui l'émouvaient outre mesure, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait ici d'un monsieur de 95 ans dont les amis, pensionnaires dans la même maison de retraite que lui, n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de demander un ruban personnalisé pour accompagner la couronne. Le message était d'une vulgarité sans égale et Regina levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'elle venait planter une délicate fleur d'orchidée dans le support en mousse.

\- « Au plus grand queutard de l'histoire »… ? lança une voix dans son dos.

Regina sursauta et se piqua le bout du doigt avec l'épingle qui dépassait de son œuvre. Par réflexe, elle suçota la chair meurtrie et se retourna vers l'importun, prête à lui asséner une réplique acerbe. Robin resta muet devant le spectacle de la brune qui se léchait méticuleusement le doigt. Le châtain secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Elle venait de se blesser, il se devait de la secourir. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Robin était déjà derrière le comptoir et tamponnait la piqûre d'un bout de ouate imprégné d'eau.

\- Je…qu'est-ce que vous…, commença Regina, son regard passant successivement de sa main dans celles du beau rugbyman aux yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

Elle détailla un instant les contours du visage du bellâtre. Des traits doux et racés supportaient une mâchoire carrée, un sourire mutin et une barbe de quelques jours. Regina n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser plus à la virilité qui émanait de son vis-à-vis qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, c'est juste que je…, tenta celui-ci.

\- Assez ! grogna la gérante en arrachant ses doigts à ceux du châtain et lui faisant signe de retourner de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ce n'est rien, rien du tout, expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa main.

Robin s'exécuta et resta planté devant le meuble d'accueil. Regina se sentit stupide d'être attirée par un type aussi banal que lui. Un ami d'Emma Swan en plus, sûrement un de ces pouilleux de la fac qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir chez elle. Un idiot sans avenir qui finirait drogué sous les ponts. Comme ce brun qu'elle avait aperçu un soir sous le porche avec Henry. _« Swan ferait vraiment mieux de surveiller ses fréquentations…. »_ pensa Regina alors que Robin reprenait la parole.

\- Je ne me suis même pas présenté, quel impoli je fais, remarqua le jeune homme en tendant une main que Regina regarda sans bouger. Je m'appelle Robin, Robin Hood !

\- Mmmmh…Et donc, Robin Hood, que me vaut votre visite ? A part bien évidemment, l'attrait certain que vous semblez avoir pour les blagues potaches et vulgaires, ajouta la brune en fronçant le nez vers la banderole mortuaire.

\- Oh ! Je…non...pensez bien que je n'ai réellement pas envie de voir ça sur ma tombe un jour, « Le meilleur tireur de l'histoire », éventuellement, mais pas…

Robin se tut immédiatement face au regard noir que lui lançait Regina. _« Le meilleur tireur de…tireur ! Oh putain le con, le con, le con, bravoooooo Robin, Auguste serait fier de toi »_ pensa le châtain à toute allure, comprenant le sous entendu que pouvait véhiculer cette phrase.

\- Tireur…parce que je fais du tir à l'arc…vous voyez ? Je fais de la compétition depuis plusieurs années et je me suis même mis à la chasse récemment ! Pas que j'aime trop ça mais…, s'embrouilla le jeune homme en gesticulant pour rattraper comme il pouvait sa maladresse.

\- Il est clair que je ne vends ni flèches ni carquois dans cette boutique alors allez vous enfin me dire ce que vous foutez ici ?! demanda Regina en tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

Cet homme était touchant. Un peu naïf et simplet sur les bords, mais il semblait réellement gentil. Les yeux de la brune se posèrent de nouveau sur son compagnon de joutes verbales. Il avait un corps à tomber, parfaitement musclé. Son polo laissait apparaître un torse protecteur et robuste. Enfin, la voix de Robin vint interrompre la montée d'hormones qui s'était emparée de Regina.

\- Ahem…Je suis venu…acheter des fleurs, lança celui-ci comme une évidence. Un bouquet, quelque chose de simple et joli.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit Regina en affichant le sourire le plus commercial de sa collection.

La brune se sentait beaucoup plus légère d'un coup. Elle avait retrouvé son domaine de prédilection. La vente, les fleurs, c'était ce qu'elle maîtrisait. L'esthétique, la perfection de l'accord des senteurs et des couleurs étaient les repères de son terrain de jeu favori. Regina entra dans cette danse habituelle en quelques secondes.

\- Première chose, Mr Robin Hood, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous pour choisir LE bouquet parfait…, babilla la fleuriste en rejoignant son client au milieu des étagères de présentation.

\- Je m'appelle Robin Hood, ahem ça vous le savez déjà, j'ai 34 ans…Je…fais du rugby et du tir à l'arc donc, à mes heures perdues et le reste du temps je suis avocat, lança le beau châtain d'une traite.

L'oreille de Regina ne manqua pas de vibrer d'appréciation devant le métier de Robin. Finalement, cet homme n'était peut être pas si stupide que ça. Elle s'autorisa un instant de réflexion et pris la décision d'entrer dans le jeu de séduction qu'ils avaient tous deux initié chez Emma lors de leur première rencontre. Après tout, Regina se sentait bien seule depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à sa dernière relation. Son ex était un amant exceptionnel mais il n'avait pas su satisfaire le cœur difficile de la belle brune.

\- Bien bien bien…, maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur vous, dites moi tout de la personne à qui est destinée cette délicate attention, lança la fleuriste.

\- C'est pour Marianne…ma femme, souffla Robin en baissant les yeux.

\- OH ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Regina dans un hoquet de surprise. Voilà, un bouquet de roses rouges, toutes les femmes aiment les roses rouges, n'est-ce pas ! 30 euros, merci ! grogna-t-elle en fourrant le premier bouquet qu'elle trouva dans les mains du jeune homme.

Quel goujat ! Il avait osé lui faire des avances alors qu'il avait une femme. Qui plus est en utilisant l'excuse d'entrer dans sa boutique pour offrir des fleurs…à sa femme. SA femme. Regina n'en revenait pas d'un tel culot. Elle n'avait pourtant pas vu d'alliance. Elle encaissa sans sourciller le paiement de son client et claqua violemment le tiroir caisse.

\- Bonne journée, Mr Hood ! siffla la brune dans un regard plein de reproches.

\- Regina, attendez…vous…, commença Robin avant d'être poussé sans ménagement vers la sortie.

\- Et je ne vous retiens pas, AU REVOIR ! finit par crier Regina sous les yeux d'un Robin hébété qui se retrouva rapidement sur le trottoir.

Alertée par le vacarme, Emma sorti de l'arrière boutique afin d'éclaircir la situation. Elle trouva Regina appuyée dos à la devanture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fulminant de rage.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Quel crétin votre ami ! Me draguer, comme ça, ouvertement, alors qu'il est marié ! annonça Regina dans un geste d'incompréhension.

\- Madame Mills…Regina…je pense que vous avez mal comprit, il…, tenta Emma en se rapprochant de sa patronne.

\- Oh je sais, vous allez le défendre, cet idiot ! Ou me dire que c'est moi qui me suis fourvoyée c'est ça ? s'emporta la brune en gesticulant. Vous avez très bien vu comment il m'a regardé l'autre jour chez vous, et sa façon de se comporter à l'instant je…

\- REGINA ! l'interrompit Emma en l'attrapant par les bras pour l'empêcher de continuer à brasser de l'air inutilement.

\- Il m'a prise pour une conne voilà, une conne ! Je suis stupide, juste…

\- Regina ! recommença Emma en plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de la fleuriste. Marianne, la femme de Robin…elle est décédée, i ans maintenant. Il fleurit sa tombe tous les weekends. C'est tout. C'est le bouquet qu'il voulait. Celui pour fleurir la TOMBE de sa femme MORTE ! finit-elle en lâchant Regina et en tournant les talons pour retourner s'affairer au fond du magasin.

Regina resta un instant prostrée au même endroit, se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi idiote alors qu'un homme lui plaisait enfin réellement. Outre la grande démonstration de ses accès de colère maladifs, elle avait blessé ce pauvre Robin plus que de raison. Elle n'entendrait sûrement plus jamais parler de lui après ça. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Regina se redressa, inspira un grand coup et retrouva son comptoir. D'un geste, elle arracha l'ignoble banderole de la composition et la jeta à la poubelle. Les gens n'avaient décidément aucun respect pour les morts.

…

 **« Swan, il faut absolument que je te vois. »**

 **« Bien, Henry n'arrêtes pas de parler de toi de toute façon. »**

 **« Je serai ravi de voir Henry mais je préfèrerai qu'on se voit…seul à seul. »**

 **« Que peux-tu bien avoir à me dire que mon fils ne peut pas entendre ? »**

 **« Rien Swan, faisons comme tu veux. »**

 **« Demain soir, 19h à la maison, tu dîneras avec nous si tu veux. »**

 **« Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup…** _ **Emma**_ **. »**

Killian se passa la main sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il parle à Swan de toute cette histoire avec son père. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Il avait tellement envie de la revoir…Mais pas comme ça. Pas avec un mensonge aussi lourd sur le cœur. Il trouverait bien un moment dans la soirée pour lui en toucher quelques mots. Quand Henry serait couché. Killian esquissa un sourire triste en se disant que si Swan l'acceptait chez elle jusque là, il aurait préféré lui prouver sa gratitude autrement qu'en accusant son père d'être un ripou.

…

\- Alleeeeeeeez Swan, un peu de courage ! rit Killian en ne manquant pas de faire un clin d'œil à Henry.

\- Mamaaaaaaaan ! S'il te plaît ! ajouta le petit brun en sautillant sur le canapé.

\- Bon ok, mais après tu vas te coucher Henry, promis ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Depuis la fin du repas, il avait insisté pour qu'Emma l'accompagne au piano sur quelques notes de leur chanson préférée à tous deux. Killian avait passé une excellente soirée chez les Swan. L'ambiance entre lui et Emma s'était rapidement détendue. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué « l'affaire Milah » et lui de son côté n'avait pas non plus fait allusion à sa rencontre avec David. Killian voulait juste profiter de cette soirée avec Emma et Henry. Il savait que ce serait peut être la dernière. Il devait être sincère avec Emma. Les premiers sons qui retentirent dans l'air le sortirent de ses pensées. La douce voix de la blonde accompagnait les doigts d'Henry qui hésitaient sur le piano.

 _Let's dance in style,_

 _Let's dance for a while_

 _Heaven can wait,_

 _We're only watching the skies_

 _Hoping for the best_

 _But expecting the worst_

 _Are you going to drop the bomb or not…_

Killian sursauta à la fausse note qui sorti de l'instrument à cet instant là. Il s'était totalement perdu dans les paroles de ce classique qu'il connaissait par cœur et se mordait la lèvre inférieure devant la concordance évidente des paroles avec sa situation actuelle. Le beau brun jeta un œil vers Henry qui rougissait.

\- C'est rien mon cœur, ça arrive à tout le monde, rit Emma. Attends, je vais retrouver…, lança la blonde en cherchant d'une main les touches suivantes sur le piano.

Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Pourtant, elle adorait cette chanson, depuis le tube d'Alphaville en passant par toutes les reprises qui avaient pu en être faites. Agacée, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et continua de tambouriner sur le pauvre instrument de musique. Soudain, elle sentit une cuisse se coller contre la sienne sur le banc. Killian venait de s'assoir aux côtés d'Henry qui avait tôt fait de grimper sur les genoux du beau brun. Celui-ci plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux d'Emma et la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire niais quand la main droite du jeune homme rejoignit celles d'Henry sur le clavier et que les notes résonnèrent enfin, parfaitement justes.

 _Let us die young or let us live forever_

 _We don't have the power_

 _But we never say never_

 _Sitting in a sandpit,_

 _Life is a short trip_

 _The music's for the sad men_

Emma était subjuguée. La voix grave et claire de Killian résonnait dans l'appartement. La jeune femme savait qu'il était musicien, elle l'avait apprit par Henry. Le timbre du brun se cassait légèrement à chaque fin de phrase, donnant encore plus de profondeur et de fragilité au texte.

 _Can you imagine when this race is won_

 _Turn our golden faces into the sun_

 _Praising our leaders,_

 _We're getting in tune_

 _The music's played by the madmen_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever_

 _Forever - and ever_

Henry reprenait avec Killian les paroles du refrain. Le gamin avait arrêté de jouer et seule la main droite de l'ancien guitariste maintenait le rythme des notes. Sans aucune difficulté.

\- 'nuit 'man, entendit Emma quand un baiser claqua contre sa joue et que la porte de la chambre d'Henry se referma doucement.

Elle releva les yeux du piano. Killian était toujours là, son regard bleu océan posé sur elle. Elle comprit que la chanson avait du se terminer sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Je croyais que tu étais JUSTE guitariste, sourit la blonde pour casser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- J'suis quelqu'un de très mystérieux, Swan, rit Killian en s'apprêtant à se lever du banc quand la main d'Emma l'en empêcha en se posant sur sa cuisse, lui provoquant un léger frisson.

\- Henry rêve d'apprendre le piano et…ouais j'pense que j'ai plus du tout le niveau hein ?

\- Tu as sûrement beaucoup d'autres qualités, _love_ , répondit le brun.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien…lui donner des cours ? Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de lui payer un prof particulier et…enfin…vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux et…je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, mais c'est tellement rare de voir Henry comme ça…enfin tu dois avoir sûrement d'autre choses à faire et…, baragouinait Emma en rougissant alors que le sourire sur le visage du brun s'élargissait à chaque mot un peu plus.

\- Oui Swan, avec plaisir !

\- Et peut être qu'après ce que tu as vécu tu n'as pas forcément envie de refaire de la musique…mais il y tient vraiment et…

\- OUI ! Swan, j'ai dit oui ! rit Killian en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde. Je lui donnerai des cours !

\- Oh Killian ! Merci, merci, merci ! se mit à babiller la jeune femme en se jetant au cou du beau brun et couvrant sa joue de baisers.

Killian riait sous le coup de la surprise et, toujours assis près d'Emma, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. La mère d'Henry s'écarta brusquement de lui en s'apercevant de la familiarité dont elle avait fait preuve et baissa la tête. _« Combien j'ai bu de rhums ? Putain Emma, trois verres et tu ne te tiens plus, bravo… »_ se fustigeait-elle.

\- Ahem…je suis désolée, bafouilla Emma en rougissant de plus belle et sans oser regarder le brun.

Celui-ci, voyant son malaise, glissa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour accrocher son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien Swan, j'attendais même un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part mais bon…, indiqua Killian en prenant un air faussement déçu.

\- JONES ! cria Emma en tapant du poing dans le torse du jeune homme.

\- SWAN ! lança Killian sur le même ton en attrapant la main de la blonde dans la sienne pour prévenir une nouvelle attaque.

Les yeux d'Emma accrochèrent ceux de Killian et ne les quittèrent plus. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de points à éclaircir. Mais elle était là, tout contre lui. S'il n'avait pas eu cette putain de prothèse, il aurait pu sentir la peau du dos de la blonde frissonner sous sa main. Il préféra se concentrer sur celle qu'il lui restait et les doigts d'Emma se mêlèrent aux siens, caressant doucement sa peau d'abord puis pressant un peu plus sa paume contre la sienne. Emma lâchait prise. Qu'importe l'alcool, qu'importe son fils dans la pièce d'à côté qui pouvait débouler à tout moment. Les yeux rivés sur les lèvres du brun, elle voulait juste connaître enfin le goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir, caresser doucement de sa bouche chaque parcelle de peau de cet Irlandais. _« Putain de Killian fucking Jones… »_ pensa Emma avant de retomber violemment sur terre quand, à quelques millimètres du baiser qu'elle attendait tant, Killian détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il sans relever les yeux et se parlant presque à lui-même.

\- Oh, je…d'accord…je…, j'ai cru que …, bafouillait Emma sans arriver à sortir des bras du brun.

\- Swan, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu m'attires terriblement mais je…, continua Killian relevant enfin son regard vers elle.

\- Bah quoi ? T'es gay ? Voilà c'est ça, t'es totalement gay ! fit mine de rire Emma pour tenter de se sortir de cette situation gênante.

\- Je préfèrerai, sourit tristement Killian. Emma, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, commença le jeune homme en inspirant profondément.

Il fallait faire court, simple, sincère. Il résuma en quelques mots ce qu'il avait apprit à l'hôpital Purpan par Gold puis la conversation qu'il avait pu avoir avec David Swan. Emma l'écouta sans broncher et ne paru même pas surprise à la fin de son récit. Killian haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand la jeune femme quitta le banc pour s'éloigner de lui, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je n'étais pas au courant, Jones ?! demanda sèchement la blonde. Mon père a peut être beaucoup de qualités mais personne ne peut rien me cacher, personne.

\- Mais pour Henry, comment comptes-tu…tu as quand même signé les documents et…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Jones, il n'y a pas de princesse à sauver ici, tu vois ! Mon père a apparemment su user de ses charmes sur toi mais sache que je me débrouille seule, merci !

\- Je voulais juste aider, je m'inquiétais et…

\- Tu vois, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que moi je t'ai fait confiance, continua violemment Emma. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, pour ton père, pour ton frère, pour la folle du deuxième étage. Je t'ai laissé venir à moi, je me suis dit que le moment venu, tu te livrerais.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît, tu n'as pas besoin de construire ces murs autour de toi, tu…

\- Sors de chez moi, Jones, immédiatement !

Killian se leva et attrapa le bras d'Emma dans sa main droite, transperçant de son regard les yeux émeraude qui lui faisaient face. Il voulait dire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il devait la revoir, il le fallait. Killian comprit à cet instant qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Emma Swan.

\- Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, DE-GA-GE ! finit Emma en s'arrachant à l'emprise du brun.

Killian passa la porte de l'appartement sans un regard derrière lui et descendit les marches comme un fantôme. Il y en avait 23. Très exactement 23 marches. Une fois dans la rue, il prit ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le Delicatessen. Killian avait voulu aider Emma et Henry, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait éprouvé le désir profond de faire partie de quelque chose. Il avait tout foiré, lamentablement. L'irlandais poussa la porte du pub et avala d'un trait le premier verre de whisky que Milah posa devant lui. Le premier d'une longue, trop longue série.

* * *

 _ **Hihi voilà vous savez donc d'où vient le titre de cette fic maintenant :D Bon il se passera bien évidemment plein d'autres choses avec cette chanson mais...voilà! A vrai dire, c'est la reprise de Tronious (trouvable sur Youtube) qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic...J'espère que vous avez survécu et...j'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	9. Opération Crochet

_**Hello world! (oui je suis beaucoup trop soeur M sur Twitter mdr). Tout d'abord, les réponses que je n'ai pas pu donner directement...**_

 _ **Ponchis : Haha t'as vu? C'est dingue, on vient de comprendre l'intérêt de numéroter les chapitres hihi ^^Et concernant la chanson j'ai toujours trouvé ce texte à double tranchant...C'est triste mais en même temps plein d'espoir sur certains points...Bref je l'adore mdr! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**_

 _ **Laurie : Comme dans toutes mes fics (même si c'est moins le cas dans celle là), les traits des personnages sont très exagérés, ce qui explique que tu ne reconnaisses pas forcément la Emma de la série. Mais moi c'est comme ça que je l'aime, colérique, hystérique et un brin parano mdr! Merci bien pour ta review en tous cas!**_

 _ **Bon et sur ce...passons aux choses sérieuses avec le chapitre 9! Faites en bon usage!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Opération Crochet**

\- Et un seau d'eau, ce serait bien un seau d'eau…, proposa la petite blonde.

\- C'est moi qui lui aie offert ce canapé, c'est du cuir véritable, merde ! grogna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient debout devant le corps inanimé de Killian, littéralement vautré de tout son long sur le sofa. La tête enfoncée dans un coussin, son bras droit pendait sur le côté et une bouteille de rhum vide était posée à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Des cadavres de bières, des bouteilles d'alcool divers et variés, des emballages de pizzas et autres vestiges de festins gras à emporter jonchaient le sol du salon.

Tink avait tenté de joindre le brun pendant plusieurs jours pour un rendez vous de contrôle qu'il avait finit par rater. Ruby quant à elle était venue passer le week end à Toulouse malgré l'absence de réponse à tous ses messages et appels de la semaine vers son meilleur ami. Sans se connaître directement ni même se consulter, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées, en ce Dimanche matin d'Octobre, sur le pallier de Killian Jones. Ruby avait les clés de l'appartement depuis de nombreuses années et après une longue négociation, elle avait laissé Tink entrer avec elle. C'est donc ensemble qu'elles avaient découvert l'ampleur du désastre quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je devrais peut-être vérifier ses signes vitaux, lança Tink en s'approchant du beau brun.

\- Il ronfle comme un âne en rut, ça devrait être suffisant comme preuve de vie, souffla la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce que t'as déjà vu un âne en rut toi ? demanda la kinésithérapeute en attrapant du bout des doigts un emballage McDonald's qui venait de se coller sous sa semelle.

Après quelques instants de réflexion et comme il était encore tôt, les deux nouvelles connaissances prirent la décision de nettoyer l'appartement avant de tenter un quelconque réveil. Armées de sacs poubelles, elles s'attelèrent à ramasser les détritus plus suspects les uns que les autres. Ruby, une panière rapidement remplie de vêtements sales qui trônaient ici et là, lança une lessive et allumait la machine à café quand Tink la rejoignit dans la cuisine. La petite blonde lâcha le dernier sac poubelle à travers la trappe qui descendait directement aux containers du sous-sol. Les deux jeunes femmes se lavèrent rapidement les mains et firent le plein de caféine avant de regagner le salon.

\- Faudrait peut être immortaliser ça quand même, rit Tink en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Quand même, c'est pas très sympa, fit remarquer Ruby dans un sourire.

\- Parce qu'il se gênerait lui ?! lâcha la blonde.

\- Carrément pas ! admit sa comparse en attrapant le téléphone et lançant le mode appareil photo.

Quelques clichés plus tard, les jeunes femmes riaient devant le résultat de leurs méfaits. Des gros plans de Killian la bouche ouverte, des selfies d'elles deux devant le corps inerte du brun avec une note « Flagrant délit de coma hydraulique » qui attira l'attention de Ruby.

\- On dit coma « éthylique », « hydraulique » c'est…trop d'eau ! fit-elle remarquer.

\- Bah on dira qu'il a mit trop d'eau dans le Ricard, babilla la blonde.

\- Killian ne boit pas de…

La discussion fut interrompue par des grognements provenant du canapé. Les deux acolytes arrêtèrent de respirer un instant en voyant Killian se tourner vers elles, sans ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de ce qui leur paru de longues secondes, le beau brun finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans même avoir remarqué la présence de ses amies. Ce n'est que quand Tink renversa la pile de CD qui trônait dans le salon que Killian accourut, totalement nu, sortant visiblement de sous la douche.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla Killian en s'entourant les hanches du plaid du canapé pour retrouver un semblant d'intimité.

\- Bah euh ça fait deux heures qu'on est là mais apparemment, t'as rien vu, rit Ruby alors que Tink était restée bloquée la bouche ouverte et la bave aux lèvres.

\- Non mais ce bruit ! J'ai flippé, ça se fait pas, bloody hell ! continua le brun en se remettant de ses émotions.

\- T'as cru que c'était quoi ? Un fantôme ? lança Ruby. Faudrait que t'arrêtes un peu de regarder la chaîne de Guss hein, ça te réussit pas !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! demanda Killian en retournant dans la salle de bain et s'habillant rapidement. Vous allez m'expliquer, c'est quoi encore votre putain de délire ?

\- Killian…c'est plutôt TOI qui nous dois des explications, marmonna Ruby en refermant la bouche de Tink d'un geste tandis que le jeune homme, enfin habillé, s'asseyait sur le canapé en face des deux inquisitrices.

…

Emma et Regina terminaient leur deuxième bouteille de vin, un excellent Gaillac offert par l'un des fidèles clients de la boutique, un certain Daniel, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina depuis leur amourette au lycée. Le magasin de fleurs avait fermé tôt ce jour là et la brune avait entraîné la blonde dans l'arrière boutique pour une dégustation bien méritée. L'alcool aidant, patronne et employée s'était confiées l'une à l'autre sur leurs vies amoureuses respectives.

\- J'suis sûre que Robin finira par revenir, il a tellement craqué sur toi tu sais, lança Emma dans un sourire. En même temps, ça se comprend…

\- Pardon ? demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je…euh…tu es une très belle femme et…, s'embrouilla Emma en rougissant.

\- Mmmmh…aurait-on des vues sur moi, Miss Swan ? sourit Regina alors que la blonde plongeait son nez dans son verre de vin.

La gérante de la boutique partit dans un rire sincère face à la gêne de l'étudiante qui lui faisait face. Elle avait pour sa part toujours trouvé cette femme très attirante bien qu'elle se sache bien plus intéressée par les hommes. Par un homme en particulier. Ce fameux Robin Hood qu'elle avait jeté hors de son magasin quelques semaines plus tôt. La belle brune ne s'en remettait pas. Elle préféra donner un autre tour à la discussion.

\- Assez parlé de moi, Emma…J'ai cru apercevoir un beau brun qui te tournait autour il y a quelques temps et…

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire, la coupa Emma en finissant son verre d'un trait.

Emma Swan savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Ce type n'était pas fait pour elle. Il s'était immiscé dans sa vie, celle d'Henry, celle de sa famille. Il n'avait rien à y faire, elle savait très bien tout gérer toute seule, elle l'avait toujours fait. Et Killian Jones semblait traîner un passé des plus sombres. La blonde avait préféré ne plus penser à l'Irlandais depuis leur dernière entrevue et la façon dont elle l'avait mis à la porte. Du moins elle essayait de ne plus y penser. De ne pas y penser plus d'une fois par jour. De ne pas y penser pendant au moins 10 minutes d'affilée. Même 3 minutes, ce serait déjà un exploit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Son odeur, sa voix, ses gestes, tout en lui lui manquait. Un soir, pour tenter de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui criait de l'appeler, elle avait envoyé un texto à Graham. Un seul petit texto. En moins d'un quart d'heure il était chez elle et cinq minutes de plus avaient suffit pour qu'elle le colle au mur dans un baiser des plus charnels en lui retirant sa chemise. Les boutons avaient volé dans la pièce. Henry était chez ses grands parents pour le weekend, Emma savait qu'elle tenait entre ses mains LA solution pour oublier Killian Jones. Mais au matin, ce qui semblait être l'idée du siècle s'était transformé en cauchemar. La bouche pâteuse, une migraine lancinante lui labourant le crâne, elle avait finit sa gueule de bois à pleurer dans les bras de Graham qu'elle ne trouverait jamais, jamais, jamais quelqu'un d'aussi parfait pour elle que ce connard d'Irlandais. Le châtain s'était rhabillé sans un mot et avait claqué définitivement la porte du 28, place Dupuy. Ce n'est que quand Regina se racla la gorge qu'Emma s'aperçut qu'elle venait de raconter les détails de sa nuit de sexe endiablé et la déchéance qui s'en été suivie.

\- Ahem…tu me disais donc que ton fameux « ex-que-tu-n'aurais-jamais-du-rappeler », il prenait un glaçon entre ses dents et il…, commença Regina en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je…QUOI ?! Mais on s'en fout, c'est pas la question ! s'énerva Emma en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Son nom, Swan…quel est le nom de ce type ? grogna la brune en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Graham, il s'appelle Graham, mais je m'en fous, c'est Killian que…

\- OH L'ENFOIRÉ ! hurla Regina qui se leva pour ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de vin qu'elle attaqua directement au goulot.

La fin de la soirée permit aux deux femmes de s'apercevoir que quand Emma avait indiqué à Graham qu'elle ne souhaitait plus le revoir, il venait de commencer à fréquenter Regina. Elle était la fameuse femme avec qui il voulait vivre quelque chose après la confirmation du désamour d'Emma. Et il était le fameux amant exceptionnel dont Regina avait fini par se lasser. Dans leur malheur à tous trois, il semblait apparemment que personne n'avait trompé personne, et ce n'était déjà pas si mal au vu de la situation.

…

 **« Tu me manques… »**

 **« Swan, tout va bien ?… »**

 **« Dhehkjbablj, !5 »**

 **« Je penses que tu es bourrée et que tu vas regretter ça. »**

 **« DDZ%IDM%JKnx ndkljmk »**

 **« Mais tu me manques aussi, Emma. »**

Emma était bloquée sur la messagerie de son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Elle ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à 5 puis finit par les rouvrir. Les mêmes aberrations s'alignaient sous ses yeux. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! La soirée avec Regina s'était terminée bien plus tard que prévu et la brune l'avait raccompagnée chez elle en lui faisant promettre qu'elle laisserait une deuxième chance à Killian. Ce terme ne voulait sûrement pas dire _« envoie lui des sms avant de te coucher pour lui montrer que tu es totalement lamentable »_. Emma écrasa son oreiller sur sa tête et arrêta de respirer en comptant mentalement les secondes. Peut-être qu'elle allait réussir à s'auto-étouffer. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait plus jamais obligée de croiser Killian Jones. Ne plus jamais croiser qui que ce soit, juste crever là avec sa honte pour seule amie. Le titre phare d'Alphaville se mit à résonner à travers la chambre, obligeant Emma à tâtonner dans le vide pour trouver son téléphone. Elle le dénicha au bord du matelas et jeta un œil à l'écran. « Maman » s'affichait en grosses lettres et la photo d'une Mary Margaret souriante lui faisait face.

\- Mmmmmh…, grogna Emma en décrochant.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais ton fils te réclame ma chérie, tu devais venir le chercher à 8h pour votre session pancakes habituelle et il est déjà 13h alors je…, commença Mary Margaret sans se départir de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Emma se leva d'un bond avec l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur venait de lui passer sur le corps. Elle avait travaillé tout le samedi à la boutique et en avait profité pour envoyer Henry chez ses grands parents et se réserver une soirée de repos bien méritée. Son traditionnel rituel filmographie de Johnny Depp, glace Ben & Jerry's et couverture polaire s'était transformé en beuverie avec Regina. La jeune blonde peina à s'extirper de son lit et promis à sa mère d'arriver à temps pour le déjeuner.

Un douche et quelques arrêts de bus plus tard, Emma arriva enfin dans le quartier St Cyprien où elle avait grandit et que ses parents n'avaient jamais quitté. C'est entre le fromage et le dessert qu'arriva le drame.

\- Oh et tu sais, ce charmant jeune homme qui est passé nous voir l'autre jour, cet Irlandais que j'avais à l'hôpital…, lança Mary Margaret, l'air de rien.

\- Killiiiiiian ! s'écria Henry. Oh il est venu vous voir ? Trop cool ! Vous savez quoi, il joue trop bien du piano, peut-être qu'il va me donner des cours non ? Hein, 'man, dis ?

\- Henry, ça suffit ! souffla Emma.

La blonde observa un instant la mâchoire de David se contracter imperceptiblement à l'évocation du beau brun. Elle sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle. Comment son propre père était allé raconter toute sa vie à Killian ? Et comment surtout pouvait-il penser qu'elle ne se doutait de rien et qu'elle allait bêtement accepter d'être séparée de son fils ? Emma avait déjà tout préparé. Valises légères, papiers, visas. Elle repartirait pour Boston et de là, trouverai bien une destination inconnue où Neal ne les retrouverait jamais. Qu'importe si cela impliquait de ne plus jamais revoir ses propres parents. Ou Killian…Emma attendait juste le moment propice. Il allait se présenter un jour, forcément. En attendant, elle comptait sur ses murs, son masque si bien travaillé pour faire bonne figure. Bien sûr qu'elle était capable de tout quitter sur un coup de tête, évidemment…

\- Emma, je crois que mon petit fils t'a posé une question, lâcha David dans un rictus.

\- Oh parce qu'on se parle dans cette famille, maintenant ? grogna Emma en se renfrognant sur sa chaise.

Cela avait trop duré. Elle ne pouvait plus les regarder comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, à vivre leur petite vie insignifiante. Ses parents qu'elle avait toujours pris pour des héros devaient enfin assumer leur traîtrise.

\- Henry mon chéri, veux-tu bien aller passer un coup de fil à ta tante Anna ? Elle est en stage sur Toulouse et devait passer pour le dessert mais je ne la vois toujours pas arriver, minauda Mary Margaret à l'intention d'Henry.

Celui-ci se leva, boudeur et se dirigea vers le couloir. En feuilletant le répertoire près du téléphone, une idée lui vint en tête. Si les adultes voulaient régler leurs petites histoires tous seuls, ça les regardait. Il voulait revoir Killian Jones et Anna était toute indiquée comme partenaire de mission. _« Opération Crochet… »_ pensa Henry en frétillant quand celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa tante décrocha après quelques tonalités.

\- Emma, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton père, commença Mary Margaret de son ton le plus sérieux.

\- Lui en vouloir de quoi au juste ? D'avoir voulu prendre ma vie en main ? D'avoir voulu me séparer de mon fils ? Ou d'avoir tout raconté à Jones ? souffla Emma dans un regard noir pour ses parents.

\- Killian était sincèrement inquiet pour toi, il s'est fait manipuler Emma, il est venu vers nous pour t'aider il voulait juste…, tenta David avant d'être rapidement interrompu par sa fille.

\- Il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de son cul…, souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'il a fort joli, ajouta Mary Margaret.

\- PARDON ?! s'exclamèrent Emma et son père en même temps.

\- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous savez très bien être d'accord, rit la brune, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.

Emma accepta d'écouter son père. Elle entendit ses excuses, son désir d'avoir voulut bien faire, il voulait seulement sauver Henry quelques années plus tôt et s'était trouvé acculé. Il lui promit de trouver une solution, il se rendrait à la police s'il le fallait pour arrêter Gold et Neal dans leur terrible entreprise. La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en posant la main sur le bras de David.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Neal, 'pa, pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter…, murmura la blonde dans un sourire alors que son père acquiesçait douloureusement.

\- Attendons…, jugea bon de conclure Mary Margaret quand elle décela une interrogation dans les yeux d'Emma.

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi Jones est-il venu vous voir directement ? A croire qu'il savait exactement comment les choses allaient se passer, marmonna Emma.

\- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu sais, lâcha David comme une évidence en se retirant dans le pool house.

C'est avec cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête qu'Emma quitta sa maison d'enfance, la main d'Henry dans la sienne. _« Quand tu aimes quelqu'un… »_ … Killian Jones l'aimait-il au point de tout risquer pour qu'elle garde son fils ? Il aurait très bien pu suivre les conseils de Gold et sortir de leurs vies. Mais il était revenu. Au souvenir de cette soirée chez elle avec Killian et Henry, le cœur d'Emma se serra. Ses parents avaient raison, Regina avait raison. Elle devait donner une seconde chance à Killian. Et apparemment, elle lui manquait…

…

\- Puis-je vous offrir un café ? minauda le directeur dans un rictus ridicule.

\- _Nope_ , lâcha Killian.

\- Un thé peut-être ? J'ai un délicieux Darjeeling que je…

\- Venons en au fait, Gold ! grogna le brun en se levant de sa chaise. Nous sommes bien d'accord : si j'accepte votre marché, vous déchirez mes soit disant aveux, David Swan ne sera jamais inquiété et vous gérez le problème « Neal ».

\- Exact, sourit le crocodile en tendant un stylo à Killian.

\- Je ne comprends pas quel est votre intérêt dans tout ça et votre brusque changement d'avis…, grogna le brun en signant le nouveau contrat.

\- Vous voyez Jones, quand Milah s'est rappelée à mon bon souvenir…disons que nous avons un passé commun bien plus…embêtant que les Swan et leurs histoires. Et si la seule chose qui peut la satisfaire est que vous lui donniez vos chansons…alors soit ! rit Gold d'un air condescendant.

Killian serrait les dents. Il venait de signer le contrat qui donnait à Milah tous les droits d'utilisation et de reproduction de ses œuvres. Ses morceaux, à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il possédait, tout ce qu'il avait construit pendant tant d'années. Ses textes, ses mélodies, c'était ce qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était. Mais quand il avait tout raconté à Tink et Ruby, sa meilleure amie avait trouvé une solution. Elle savait de source sûre que la parole de Milah était dangereuse pour le directeur de l'hôpital Purpan, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Mais la belle brune avide de célébrité et de richesse avait accepté d'aller voir Gold.

\- Bien évidemment, Jones, n'oubliez pas la deuxième partie du contrat…J'ai déjà remarqué que vous ne saviez pas tenir votre langue, continua l'infâme petit homme en tendant une boîte à Killian.

Le beau brun ouvrit précautionneusement le couvercle. A l'intérieur, une prothèse myoélectrique de dernière génération, faite sur mesure pour lui, reposait doucement sur un coussin noir. Cet objet valait une fortune. Il réagirait aux moindres pensées de Killian, en connexion directe avec son système nerveux. Cette nouvelle main, c'était la garantie pour Gold qu'il ne revoit plus Emma, jamais. Le crocodile avait fait promettre à Killian de quitter Toulouse, pour toujours, d'aller jouer « sa stupide musique de clochard » où bon lui semblerait tant qu'il ne se mêlait plus d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire triste. Emma ne voulait plus le revoir, de toute façon, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et si par hasard une suite était donnée au sms qu'il avait reçu et qu'Emma partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Il en doutait. Mais si elle revenait vers lui, car il ne la brusquerait plus…Ils trouveraient une solution, ensemble. Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement quand il quitta l'hôpital avec sa boîte sous le bras en s'imaginant déjà étrangler Gold…de ses deux mains.

* * *

 _ **Bon comme vous l'avez vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un petit passage SQ hihi! Pour les puristes du CS, rassurez vous, rien ne se concrétisera jamais amoureusement entre Emma et Reg' mais j'aime bien cette petite ambiguïté qui me fait beaucoup rire :D Oh puis je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà dit mais l'appart d'Emma est également l'un de mes anciens apparts ^^ Bon concernant les histoires de contrats et tout ça...Oui je sais que c'est un peu tordu mais j'aime les trucs qui partent dans tous les sens! Disons que la chose que vous devez retenir...c'est ce qu'a fait Killian pour protéger Emma hihihi ça devrait vous rappeler quelque chose...Bon allez, j'vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et attendre vos avis avec impatience!**_


	10. Le grand départ

_**Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux p'tits nouveaux sur cette fic :D C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que la mixture étrange qui sort de mon cerveau plaît mdr. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous apportera satisfaction...J'en vois déjà certaines qui trépignent d'impatience suite au titre...Partira, partira pas? Haha bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le grand départ**

-Bonjour, voici donc une petite pétition pour…Attendez…Oooooooooooooh putain ! Vous êtes Killian Jones ! Le Killian Jones ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Killian venait d'ouvrir la porte et écoutait la petite rousse qui déblatérait sur le palier. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un fin pull vert bouteille qui rehaussait son teint clair. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux nattes qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Le Killian Jones de Neverland ? Pourquoi on m'a rien dit ? Non mais moi quand je suis venue ici c'était juste pour aider ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit toi hein ? continua la jeune femme en s'adressant à un coin de mur que Killian ne pouvait voir.

Les joues de la nouvelle venue tournaient peu à peu à l'écarlate et le bloc note qu'elle arborait fièrement venait de s'écraser aux pieds du beau brun. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, s'amusant du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Pffff ça suffit ! Henry vient ici ! Allez dépêche toi ! grogna la rousse en tentant de cacher comme elle pouvait la gêne qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait son idole. Quand Anna avait accepté d'aider Henry en l'emmenant voir « le type qu'Emma avait laissé partir bêtement », elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il s'agissait du leader de Neverland. Son neveu n'avait pas soufflé mot de l'identité de l'homme en question et il avait lui-même mené ses recherches pour arriver jusqu'au 3ème étage de l'immeuble au 14, boulevard Lazare Carnot. Elle, elle servait juste d'alibi pour soulager l'inquiétude maternelle.

\- Henry ? demanda Killian en haussant un sourcil, toujours appuyé nonchalamment au montant de la porte.

\- Mon dieu je suis tellement fan de vous ! Je vous suis sur Youtube depuis vos débuts ! Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu…, babillait Anna en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Tatie…arrête…, grogna Henry en sortant de sa cachette et en se traînant d'un air coupable à ses côtés.

\- HENRY ! s'exclama Killian dans un sourire sincère. Je suis ravi de te voir, quoi de neuf kid ? lança-t-il en ébouriffant la tignasse du garçon.

Le gamin jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'appartement était presque vide. On pouvait clairement voir les traces de poussière qui attestaient de la présence de livres sur la bibliothèque. Il ne restait plus qu'un canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon. Une grande valise et un étui à guitare étaient posés dans l'entrée et Killian portait son blouson de cuir, comme prêt à partir, ses clés à la main.

\- Tu…tu…t'en vas ? lâcha Henry, une profonde tristesse remplaçant la honte sur son visage.

\- Je…ahem…c'est un peu compliqué, marmonna Killian en se passant la main droite derrière l'oreille, signe habituel de gêne dont il n'était jamais arrivé à se défaire.

Henry ne demanda pas son reste et se glissa entre le brun et l'embrasure de la porte pour finir par se planter au milieu du salon, les bras croisés. Alors que Killian allait faire volte face pour rejoindre l'enfant, Anna se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir.

\- Fallait que je le fasse ! J'suis désolée, fallait que je le fasse ! baragouina la jeune femme en relâchant son étreinte sous le sourire amusé d'Henry et Killian.

\- Henry, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Killian en arrivant dans la pièce, la rousse sur ses talons.

\- Ahem c'est…compliqué, argua le gamin d'un air de défi.

Killian haussa les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce gosse était toujours aussi insupportable et insolent.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins ta mère sait où tu es ? Et vous êtes qui vous ? finit-il en se retournant vers Anna.

\- C'est ma tante Anna ! s'énerva Henry. Maman n'a rien à dire, je suis avec une adulte responsable !

\- J'vois ça oui ! grogna Killian en jetant un coup d'œil à la rousse qui haussait les épaules.

\- Ecoutez, c'est Henry qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour que sa mère le laisse sortir, il voulait absolument vous retrouver, une histoire de pique ou je ne sais quoi ! commença l'intéressée. Et diiiiites…vous voulez bien me signer un autographe ? continua-t-elle en dévoilant le haut de son décolleté et tendant le stylo de la pétition à Killian.

\- De crochet, Tatie, de CROCHET ! Opération Crochet ! marmonna Henry en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Killian sourit à l'évocation de ce mot. Henry ne démordait pas de sa théorie et le considérait toujours comme le Capitaine Crochet de Peter Pan. Il ignora la demande de la jeune Anna et s'installa aux côtés d'Henry dans le sofa.

\- Et donc, elle consiste en quoi ton opération…Crochet ? hasarda Killian en se radoucissant.

\- Il fallait que j'te retrouve Killian ! Il faut que tu reviennes ! Tu dois m'apprendre le piano et puis tu manques à Maman, ça se voit, elle souriait quand tu étais là et maintenant elle passe son temps à crier après tout le monde, même après Papi et Mamie ! lança le gamin d'une traite en levant des yeux implorants vers Killian.

\- Oh tiens donc ? Elle hurle après tout le monde ? Etonnant de sa part, grinça Killian entre ses dents.

\- Mr Jones, je crois que ce qu'Henry essaie de vous dire c'est que…, tenta Anna qui n'avait osé s'approcher plus.

\- C'est MONSIEUR Jones maintenant ? rit Killian devant l'air dépité de la rousse. Ecoutes Anna, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Killian maintenant qu'on est si proches toi et moi, railla-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement presque vide. Killian jeta un œil autour de lui. Il avait entreposé la plupart de ses affaires chez Victor et il s'apprêtait à monter dans un train en direction du Gard pour s'installer quelques temps chez Ruby. Les menaces de Gold avaient porté leurs fruits. Et voilà qu'Henry débarquait comme ça dans sa vie pour lui demander de rester. Le beau brun expliqua en quelques mots qu'il avait malheureusement des obligations ailleurs et malgré les protestations d'Henry, se contenta de lui promettre de l'appeler de temps en temps. Le garçon passa la porte sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel sans même se retourner. Anna marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le palier.

\- Le magasin de fleurs où travaille Emma est juste à côté du métro…Peut-être que vous trouverez le temps de vous y arrêter avant de vous enfuir comme un lâche ? siffla-t-elle à Killian avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je ne suis pas…lâche, murmura le jeune homme alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur la famille d'Emma.

…

Emma croisait et décroisait les jambes, s'impatientant. Regina comptait sur elle pour assurer la fermeture du magasin et cela faisait des heures que la blonde était comme un lion en cage dans cette salle d'attente. Elle avait reçu les résultats des dernières analyses d'Henry par courrier et, même s'il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à la guérison de l'enfant, le chirurgien avait tenu à la recevoir lui-même pour lui présenter ses conclusions. Enfin, l'homme ouvrit la porte. Emma reconnu le directeur de l'hôpital et l'interrogea sur le fait qu'il la reçoive en personne.

\- Le Dr Whale avait parait-il un train à prendre et je vous rappelle que je reste spécialisé dans les pathologies infantiles, Mademoiselle Swan, lâcha Gold pour se justifier alors qu'il faisait assoir la blonde à son bureau.

Cette dernière senti une vague de colère s'emparer d'elle à la vue de cet homme qui avait essayé de ruiner sa vie. Elle devait essayer de se comporter comme si elle ne savait rien mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle attendit que le directeur ait fini sa tirade avant de laisser s'exprimer sa fureur.

\- Et donc, maintenant que mon fils est sauvé, vous comptez le donner en pâture à son connard de père sans que je ne bouge le petit doigt ? cracha Emma en se levant de son siège.

Gold ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde par cette révélation. Il savait de toute façon que David Swan et Killian Jones n'avaient pas su tenir leurs langues. Il esquissa un sourire en s'apercevant que le manchot n'avait apparemment rien révélé de leur nouvel accord.

\- Il se trouve, Mademoiselle Swan, que j'ai bien plus important à régler que vos petites chamailleries de famille. En revanche, sachez que Neal Cassidy n'est pas homme à se laisser abattre et qu'il est surement déjà en route pour retrouver son fils…, railla Gold dans un sourire pervers.

Il se réjouissait de la panique qui se lisait maintenant sur les traits d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas que tout avait été réglé et qu'Henry ne courrait désormais plus aucun risque mais il était tellement bon de la voir ainsi au bord du précipice. La blonde se leva d'un bond et quitta le bureau en cherchant son téléphone au fond de son sac. Henry passait la journée avec Anna. Emma avait la plus grande confiance en sa cousine mais elle la savait tête en l'air. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à la joindre. Occupée à la recherche archéologique au fond de son sac, Emma bouscula la petite secrétaire de Mr Gold qui montait l'escalier, une pile de dossier dans les bras. La mère d'Henry n'aperçut pas la feuille de journal qui s'était échappée de son sac en même temps.

\- Killian…Jones ? demanda Belle en se redressant, bloquant le passage d'Emma. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Je…oui…qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna Emma avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait fourré l'article dans son sac plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Excusez-moi, je suis pressée ! gronda-t-elle en essayant de passer.

\- Il était ici il y a trois jours...Mr Gold m'a demandé de rédiger un contrat…vous êtes Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

Les informations lâchées par la jolie brune attisèrent la curiosité d'Emma. Quel était ce contrat ? Dans quel pétrin Jones était-il encore allé les fourrer elle et sa famille ?

\- C'est bien moi, affirma Emma d'un mouvement de tête pour encourager l'autre femme à continuer son récit.

\- Je rédige tous les contrats de Mr Gold depuis plusieurs années maintenant et…je connais votre histoire, je connais votre père, David Swan…j'ai besoin de son aide, murmura Belle en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

\- Attendez, il y a un instant vous me parliez de Killian et…qu'est-il venu faire ici ? Que savez-vous ? s'emporta Emma, peu soucieuse du raffut qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide Emma, je vous en supplie, promettez moi que vous allez parler de mon histoire à votre père, promettez moi…, bafouilla Belle, ses yeux se mouillant peu à peu de larmes.

Emma resta interdite devant la détresse qu'elle lisait dans le regard de cette femme. Qu'est-ce que Gold avait bien pu lui faire ?

\- S'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas le faire directement, Gold le saura, il le tuera, il le tuera…, continuait la brune, peinant à être audible.

\- Si je vous le promets, vous me racontez ce que Jones est venu faire ici ? tenta Emma en prenant les mains de la secrétaire dans les siennes.

Elles étaient minuscules. Les doigts de Belle tremblaient dans ceux d'Emma, son corps était agité de discrets sanglots qu'elle essayait de contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Oui, bien sûr, oui…, souffla Belle entre ses lèvres pincées alors qu'Emma l'entraînait à l'écart.

Arrivées à la cafétéria, vide à cette heure-ci, les deux femmes s'installèrent à une table et après une grande inspiration, Belle raconta son histoire. Le récit commençait 10 ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans. A l'époque, elle était heureuse avec son petit-ami Will. Puis du jour au lendemain, tout avait dérapé. De drogues douces en drogues dures, Will avait doucement sombré dans la dépendance. Il était devenu accro et ne jurait que par son nouveau dealer, un certain Mr Gold qui le fournissait en psychotropes de tous genres. Peu à peu, Will était devenu le bras droit de Gold et l'assistait dans tous ses trafics, jusqu'au jour où il s'était fait pincer par le commissaire David Swan. Il avait dénoncé Gold après 48h de garde à vue, sous l'emprise du manque. La suite, Emma la connaissait. David et Gold avaient passé un deal pour le rein d'Henry et les trafiquants avaient été relaxés de toutes charges. Gold avait dès lors forcé Belle à travailler à ses côtés, devenant officiellement sa secrétaire mais étant l'assistante de tous ses contrats. Il savait ainsi qu'il les contrôlait tous deux, Belle et Will. La première était trop tétanisée par ce qui pouvait arriver à l'amour de sa vie depuis qu'il avait trahit Gold et le deuxième ne pouvait plus se rendre à la police sans mettre en danger Belle. La secrétaire renifla discrètement et leva ses yeux à présents secs vers Emma Swan. La blonde y lut une détermination à toute épreuve.

\- Nos téléphones sont sur écoute, il nous piste nuit et jour…vous allez m'aider, vous allez en parler à votre père ? Maintenant que votre fils est hors de danger, votre famille n'a plus rien à craindre de Gold, vous devez nous aider.., implora la brune.

\- Je….oui…je…attendez…ma famille est hors de danger ? demanda Emma, intriguée par ces nouvelles révélations.

\- Oh oui, j'allais oublier, Killian, recommença la secrétaire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Gold n'exerce plus en tant que chirurgien, depuis la mort de son fils, Bae, il y a 12 ans. Le jour de « l'incident », quand il a foiré l'opération de son propre gamin…il a été accusé d'être sous l'emprise de l'alcool ce qui…était vrai à l'époque.

\- Abrégez, putain…., s'impatienta Emma.

\- Il a menacé sa femme pour qu'elle le couvre, elle a témoigné en sa faveur, elle a innocenté l'assassin de son fils…Elle s'appelait Milah. La pauvre était totalement paumée à l'époque, elle avait 20 ans, elle avait eu ce gamin à 16, elle l'aimait vous comprenez mais…

Le nom de Milah ne sonna pas étranger aux oreilles d'Emma. Où avait-elle bien pu l'entendre auparavant ? Et quel était le foutu rapport entre cette histoire, le deal de son père et l'intervention de Killian ? La blonde hocha la tête pour encourager Belle à poursuivre.

\- Bref, cette Milah, elle joue dans le même groupe que Killian Jones. Et comme par hasard la semaine dernière, elle a menacé Gold de revenir sur ses aveux s'il ne rompait pas les contrats qui tenaient votre famille. En échange, elle a demandé les chansons de Jones, toutes. L'œuvre entière du groupe Neverland appartient à cette femme désormais mais…

\- Il a accepté ? Jones a accepté de lui donner les droits ? Mais, la musique c'est toute sa vie ! Ce sont ses compositions, c'est des années de travail ! s'emporta Emma en se levant de sa chaise et faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Il faut croire que vous mettre en sécurité était plus important que tout…, murmura la brune en baissant les yeux.

Emma était sous le choc. Killian avait sacrifié sa carrière pour eux, la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie. Le visage de la Milah en question et sa crise d'hystérie pour obtenir les textes lui revenaient maintenant. C'était d'une logique imparable. Tous avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient : Gold était toujours innocent aux yeux de la justice, Milah pouvait assouvir ses envies de gloire et la famille Swan était assurée de couler encore des jours heureux, tous ensembles. Toutes les parties avaient gagné…et Killian avait tout perdu. Emma remercia rapidement Belle, lui promit de faire en sorte que son père reprenne l'enquête pour sauver Will et elle quitta l'hôpital en courant. Son téléphone à la main, elle s'apprêtait à appeler Jones pour s'excuser, pour le remercier, pour le bénir sur 10 générations, qu'importe. Le bip caractéristique lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie et le téléphone s'éteignit. La blonde s'engouffra dans le métro en jurant à voix haute contre ce maudit coup du sort.

…

Regina regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Emma avait promit qu'elle serait là avant 18h pour assurer la fermeture. La fleuriste essayait de joindre son employée mais tombait constamment sur sa messagerie vocale. Regina avait pris sur elle et sur les conseils d'Emma, s'apprêtait à rejoindre Robin à la sortie du Palais de Justice. La blonde avait été réticente à donner directement le numéro de son ami et savait qu'il serait bien plus sensible à une discussion en face à face. Sa dernière audience se terminait dans quelques minutes et même si le tribunal était à deux pas, il fallait quelqu'un pour garder la boutique. Un client important devait récupérer sa commande d'un moment à l'autre et Regina ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté de cette transaction. Enfin le carillon de l'entrée se fit entendre et Regina accourut depuis l'arrière boutique.

\- Je ne t'attendais plus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu…,commença la gérante en s'arrêtant net devant le grand brun qui lui faisait face.

Il portait un jean moulant noir, un perfecto en cuir et traînait une lourde valise à ses côtés. On devinait un étui à guitare dans son dos. Une barbe de quelques jours était parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un fin trait d'eye liner, rendant son regard plus troublant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Regina reconnu rapidement l'inconnu qui avait raccompagné Henry l'autre soir. Le fameux Killian Jones dont Emma semblait éperdument amoureuse. Mais contre lequel elle était remontée comme une horloge, d'après ce que Regina en savait.

\- Vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette valise ? Pour information nous ne sommes ni une gare ni un aéroport alors je vous prierais de sortir de ma boutique, nous fermons ! grogna Regina avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

\- Vous devez être Regina Mills, souffla Killian, reconnaissant bien le portrait que lui en avaient fait Emma et Henry.

\- Je…oui…et je sais très bien qui vous êtes, Killian Jones ! grogna la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ooooh je vois que ma réputation me précède, minauda le jeune homme en retrouvant son assurance habituelle. J'espère ne pas ruiner tous vos espoirs en vous disant que ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour Emma Swan que je suis là, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- Tous mes…quoi ? Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis intéressée par vous ? cracha la brune en cachant difficilement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Miss Swan n'est pas là alors vous me ferez le plaisir de dégager vos fesses d'ici, et plus vite que ça !

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse à ses fesses comme ça ? lança joyeusement une voix qui arrivait de l'arrière boutique.

Trop occupés par leurs échanges, Regina et Killian n'avaient pas entendu entrer Emma par la porte de derrière. La brune se retourna brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son employée alors que Killian baissait le regard, penaud.

\- Jones ? lança Emma dans leur rituel habituel en se rapprochant de Killian.

\- Swan ? tenta celui-ci en relevant les yeux, inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir Emma alors qu'il venait comme ça de débouler sans prévenir dans sa boutique, sans même savoir ce qu'il espérait.

Emma n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Killian. Les mots de Belle tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La blonde caressa doucement de sa main la joue de Killian. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et n'y lut que de l'étonnement et une profonde douceur. Il ne lui avait même pas parlé de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie sans même essayer d'en être remercié. Emma glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Killian pour approcher son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se décrocha de lui un instant pour apercevoir le sourire niais de Killian et la lueur de bonheur qui luisait dans son regard océan. Emma rit doucement et se jeta littéralement au cou de Killian dans un profond baiser. Le brun l'enserra de ses bras, sentant la peau de la blonde qui frissonnait sous les doigts de ses deux mains. Regina écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension et parti en bougonnant pour rejoindre Robin. Par habitude, elle ferma la boutique à clé sans que ni Killian ni Emma ne remarquent quoique ce soit, trop occupés par leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

 _ **Voilààààààààààààààààà ! Rassurées les mates?! Hihi je suis particulièrement fière de mon idée de fin qui est arrivée bien après que j'ai terminé le chapitre...ça promet pour le prochain :D J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_


	11. Entorse au règlement

_**Laurie : merci beaucoup pour ta review :D**_

 _ **Ahoyyy tout le monde ! Je vois que le dernier chapitre a plu aux CSers compulsifs que vous êtes (et aux autres aussi :p) et je ne vous félicite pas de votre addiction hahaha ! Mais comme je suis gentille, ce chapitre sera assez "calme" malgré l'apparition d'un personnage important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je m'étais dis que j'allais faire un p'tit clin d'oeil à la personne qui laisserai le 69ème commentaire sur cette fic (oui oui, on se refait pas) et il se trouve que c'est tombé sur ma mate adorée Kufi ! La première partie de ce chapitre lui est donc dédicacée. Je pense faire la même chose pour le 100ème commentaire hihi, j'aime bien, ça me permet de sortir un peu de ma trame de base. Bref, j'suis bien trop bavarde aujourd'hui, place au chapitre 11 et...faites en bon usage!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Entorse au règlement**

\- Chérie, il est temps de partir…, murmura l'homme en caressant doucement l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Encore un peu papa, s'il te plaît ! babilla la gamine en levant un regard implorant vers son père.

Jeff roula des yeux en faisant mine de prendre un air contrarié, ce qui n'impressionna nullement Grace qui avait déjà attrapé la brosse et s'appliquait à faire briller le poil de la jument. Le grand brun haussa les épaules et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Grace était tellement belle. Du haut de ses 10 ans, elle était déjà le portrait craché de sa mère. Jeff secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de sa défunte femme et quitta le box. Il se dit que faire quelques pas près du lac qui longeait le centre équestre de Blagnac ne lui ferait pas de mal et cela permettrait à Grace de passer quelques précieuses minutes supplémentaires avec son cheval. Jeff se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il emmenait sa fille ici.

\- Monsieur Hatter ? Puis-je vous parler un instant ? lança une voix derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna et aperçut la jeune Mulan, qui était propriétaire du centre depuis quelques années. Depuis le décès de la mère de Grace, en fait.

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire, mais il fallait que Grace voit sa jument, une dernière fois…

\- Kufi n'est plus SA jument, répliqua Mulan en serrant les lèvres.

Le visage de Jeff se fendit d'un rictus. La dite Kufi, depuis la mort de la mère de Grace, appartenait en effet au centre. Mulan avait voulu aider les Hatter en leur facilitant l'achat de la jument. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans et une acquéreuse s'étant fait très pressante, la jeune propriétaire ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. Jeff se passa inconsciemment une main dans le cou, révélant la cicatrice qui scindait son col en un fin liseré rouge. Le souvenir indélébile de cette nuit d'horreur, la nuit de l'accident de voiture où sa femme avait trouvé la mort. Mulan plissa les yeux et n'osa pas croiser le regard du brun. La jeune asiatique connaissait son histoire par cœur. Elle avait été la protégée de l'épouse Hatter pendant longtemps, au point que celle-ci en avait fait son associée à part entière pour gérer le centre. Au décès de sa femme, Jeff avait cédé ses parts à Mulan, ne sachant que faire de cette nouvelle responsabilité qu'il se savait incapable d'assumer. _« Il n'a jamais été capable d'assumer grand-chose de toute façon… »_ pensa la brune en reportant son attention sur le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon.

\- Elle est le seul souvenir qu'il lui reste de sa mère, grinça Jeff.

\- Je le sais, je sais très bien…Mais nous n'avons plus les moyens d'assurer la pension et les soins de Kufi…Comme vous êtes sans emploi je…, commença Mulan, sachant qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

\- J'ai un emploi ! Je suis guitariste, je vous le rappelle ! s'agaça le brun.

\- Ahem…oui. Bref, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la vendre, et je sais que vous le comprenez, expliqua Mulan en se radoucissant.

\- Je me fous éperdument de cette bestiole, vous le savez très bien. Mais elle compte tellement pour Grace…, finit Jeff dans un murmure en tournant les talons en direction du bâtiment qui abritait les box.

Il était temps qu'il quitte cet endroit de malheur. Oui, il n'avait ni les moyens d'acheter ce foutu canasson ni même de payer pour son hébergement et ses soins. Il aurait bien pu investir les lieux en pleine nuit pour voler l'animal mais cela aurait surement fait mauvais genre sur le balcon du studio miteux qu'il partageait avec sa fille dans le quartier de la gare Matabiau.

\- Grace, on y va ! intima Jeff en arrivant à proximité de l'endroit où il avait laissé sa fille.

\- 'Paaaaa ! s'écria celle-ci en sortant du bâtiment, sa main fichée dans celle d'une grande rousse souriante.

Jeff s'étonna de voir son enfant aussi radieuse. Depuis quelques jours, il lui avait expliqué qu'une dame de Bretagne allait acheter Kufi et la ramener chez elle. Le père avait essayé de faire comprendre à sa fille que la jument serait beaucoup plus heureuse ainsi, surement dans un grand parc, en liberté. C'était les informations qu'il tenait de Mulan.

\- Monsieur Hatter, je suppose ? annonça la jolie rousse en tendant une main vers Jeff. Je suis Zelena Green.

Le brun serra rapidement la main de la nouvelle venue. Elle avait des yeux bleus glacés qui vous transperçaient de part en part. Vêtue de jodhpurs et de bottes cavalières, un chemisier vert émeraude rehaussait le ton de sa peau pâle. Jeff haussa un sourcil en entendant le nom de cette femme qui ne lui était pas étranger.

\- Madame Green a dit que je pourrais continuer à voir Kufi! Elle ne l'emmène pas avec elle en Bretagne, elle s'installe ici ! Et je pourrais continuer à la voir t'imagines c'est trop cool ! s'emballait Grace en sautillant sur place, peinant à reprendre sa respiration entre chaque phrase.

\- Alors comme ça, vous allez devenir toulousaine, _Zelena_ ? lança Jeff en appuyant bien sur le prénom de la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai toujours été, la Bretagne n'aura été qu'une étape, annonça celle-ci dans un sourire. Et il n'a jamais été prévu que j'emmène ma nouvelle jument, je viens de me réinstaller ici. Elle rejoindra Hadès dans mon pré personnel et bien évidemment, vous pourrez nous rendre visite quand vous le souhaitez.

\- Hadès ? fut la seule chose que Jeff releva dans la phrase.

\- Oui, Hadès, mon poney, siffla Zelena, comme vexée par la remarque.

\- Et en plus, Zelena a une fille qui a le même âge que moi, c'est trop top ! continua Grace qui n'en finissait plus de s'émerveiller.

\- Ma Coline est un peu plus âgée que toi, _ma jolie_ , elle va avoir 14 ans bientôt, précisa la rousse. Mais je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

Jeff n'entendait même plus ce que racontait la folle qui se tenait devant lui. Zelena Green. L'affaire de la petite Coline. Tout lui revenait. A l'époque, il avait soutenu son ami, son meilleur ami, Liam Jones. Quand ce dernier avait été accusé de pédophilie alors qu'il enseignait dans une école primaire du quartier Croix Daurade. Jeff n'avait jamais cru en la culpabilité de Liam et il soutenait sa version : l'instituteur avait refusé les avances d'une certaine Zelena Green et quelques jours après, elle l'accusait d'avoir abusé de sa fille alors âgée de 9 ans. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit aux juges et le plus âgé des frères Jones croupissait à la prison St Michel, depuis 5 longues années maintenant. Killian, qui avait toujours eu la plus haute estime de son frère avait commencé à douter, de procès en procès. Depuis l'incarcération de Liam, il n'était jamais allé lui rendre visite. A peine s'ils échangeaient quelques lettres. Killian avait trop peur de voir dans les yeux de son aîné la noirceur qu'ils avaient hérité de leur père. Jeff prit sa fille par la main et salua rapidement Zelena et Mulan en quittant le centre équestre. Il pianota rapidement sur son téléphone et tomba sur le répondeur de l'ancien leader de Neverland. Cet abruti filtrait-il ses appels maintenant ? Il était vrai que Jeff avait sûrement abusé en demandant à Ruby de rejoindre le groupe. Aussi inutile qu'était devenu Killian Jones, il fallait qu'il sache que la rousse était de retour en ville. Jeff voulait arranger les choses, pour Liam, la seule chose qu'il avait encore en commun avec l'irlandais.

…

\- Anna, veux-tu bien m'aider à servir l'apéritif ? appela Mary Margaret depuis la cuisine.

La jeune rousse traîna les pieds en râlant mais fini par se soumettre à la demande de sa tante. Elle laissa Henry et David devant la télé du salon qui diffusait un match du stade Toulousain. Le garçonnet était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse ne quittant pas son visage. David leva les yeux au ciel face au mutisme de son petit fils.

\- Henry, vas-tu enfin te décider à nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? lança le blond avec détermination.

\- Non.., grogna l'enfant en s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans le sofa.

\- Tu sais Henry, si c'est une histoire par rapport à l'école, il faut nous en parler. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi avec les jours que tu as pu manquer mais tu…

\- J'ai eu 18 à mon dernier contrôle d'histoire et 19 en français, siffla le gamin entre ses dents en secouant la tête, agacé.

\- Oui, enfin 19, ce n'est pas 20, rit David pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Paaaapi ! s'énerva Henry en jetant un regard noir à son grand père.

\- C'est une fille, c'est ça ? Tu es amoureux et elle préfère le grand blond qui s'assoit tout au fond de la classe ? Aaaah que veux-tu gamin, les beaux blonds ont toujours eu leur petit succès mais rassure toi les…, commença David.

\- PAPI ! s'offusqua Henry en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'enfant en avait assez de ces adultes qui ne comprenaient rien. D'abord sa mère, qui n'avait pas voulu donner de deuxième chance à Killian. Henry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux mais il sentait au fond de lui que l'irlandais était quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait pu lui apprendre le piano, il aurait pu l'emmener manger des glaces dans le café d'Auguste et peut être même qu'ils auraient pu chercher de nouveaux trésors, comme ils l'avaient fait à l'hôpital. Henry était un garçon solitaire, il avait du mal à s'entendre avec les enfants de son âge. Il avait peut être grandi trop vite. Mais quand il avait rencontré Killian à Purpan, il croyait s'être fait un véritable ami. Et voilà qu'Emma était venue tout gâcher alors qu'ils auraient pu être si heureux tous les trois. Ensuite, il y avait eu Anna, qui au lieu de l'aider dans sa mission, s'était comportée comme une idiote et n'avait été bonne qu'à jouer la groupie hystérique de Killian Jones. Henry observa David avec plus d'attention en faisant rouler dans ses doigts la bague qu'il portait autour du cou. Et si lui pouvait ramener le grand brun à Toulouse ? Après tout, il était un ancien policier, et les policiers, ça retrouvait les gens, non ? L'enfant prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de son grand père.

\- Si j'te raconte, tu promets que tu ne dis rien à Maman ? murmura-t-il à l'intention du blond.

\- Promis, juré, cra…, commença David.

\- Papi ! Bon alors voilà…il faut retrouver Killian Jones ! lança Henry comme une évidence alors qu'Anna et Mary Margaret revenaient avec les amuse gueules et un plateau soutenant quatre verres.

\- Killian Jones ? minauda Mary Margaret. Ce n'est donc pas le petit ami de ta mère? lâcha-t-elle l'air de rien, presque intéressée par le célibat du beau brun.

\- Mary Margaret ! la reprit David, faussement outré.

\- Il est parti Henry, tu as bien vu que rester ne l'intéressait pas, maugréa Anna en chassant une mouche imaginaire de devant son nez. Quel dommage, un si bel homme !

\- Oui…, ajouta la brune avec mélancolie.

\- Si Emma souhaite que nous le retrouvions, nous le retrouverons, répliqua David. Mais pour l'instant Henry, je suis désolé, tu dois laisser les adultes régler leurs histoires, tu comprends ? renchérit-il, trop heureux de se débarrasser du sujet qui semblait affoler toutes les femmes de sa famille.

Henry bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et détala en direction de sa chambre sans demander son reste. Les adultes soupirèrent en se disant qu'il faudrait un jour qu'Henry accepte la réalité et qu'il arrête de s'enliser dans ses contes de fée et ses fins heureuses pour tous. Alors que le gamin allait atteindre le haut du palier, il reconnu une sonnerie caractéristique. « Smells like teen spirit » résonnait en bas, dans le salon. Il aurait reconnu ce son entre mille, il l'avait tellement entendu à l'hôpital, dans la chambre d'à côté. Son cœur s'emballa. Killian Jones n'était pas parti et il était revenu le chercher ! Il fit instantanément demi-tour et se planta devant Anna qui tenait le téléphone à la main, ses joues rosissant peu à peu, comprenant qu'Henry savait très bien à qui appartenait l'objet.

\- Je ne voulais pas, il était là sur la table quand nous sommes allés chez Jones cet après midi et je ne sais pas comment…Il a atterri dans mon sac et…, tenta de se justifier la jeune femme.

Elle savait très bien que ses explications étaient totalement bancales. Oui, elle avait volé ce téléphone chez Killian Jones, espérant y trouver des photos, des parcelles de la vie de l'artiste qu'elle admirait tant. Anna ne put retenir une expression de surprise quand elle vit le visage de l'appelant s'afficher sur l'écran. « Jeff » était noté en dessous de la photo et elle le reconnu comme le second guitariste de Neverland. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Jones, qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle nota mentalement le numéro dans sa tête et trépignait déjà d'impatience s'imaginant pister sa nouvelle cible quand Henry lui prit le téléphone des mains et coupa la sonnerie. L'enfant glissa le téléphone dans sa poche, jeta un regard noir aux adultes et reprit le chemin de sa chambre dont il claqua violemment la porte.

\- Et Emma qui est toujours en retard, babilla Mary Margaret d'un ton léger comme si de rien était. Allez trinquons, ça la fera venir !

…

Emma tapotait nerveusement sur les touches de son téléphone qui ne voulait pas se rallumer, toujours à court de batterie. Elle maudit intérieurement Regina et ses fichus principes de ne pas avoir de téléphone fixe à la boutique pour ne pas « perturber sa concentration par des sonneries intempestives et irrespectueuses de son art ». La blonde leva les yeux au ciel après avoir fouillé tous les tiroirs. Il n'y avait même pas un pauvre chargeur qui traînait. Pour la dixième fois, elle s'appuya de tout son poids contre la porte de l'arrière boutique qui ne céda pas. La fermeture de la porte principale déclenchait automatiquement le verrouillage de la secondaire. Regina la reine de la sécurité n'avait également jamais laissé de double des clés de la boutique à Emma. Quand l'employée devait fermer le magasin, la brune lui prêtait son propre trousseau et lui intimait de le laisser à sa mère, Cora Mills, qui habitait juste au dessus.

\- Putain de téléphone de merde…, jura Emma entre ses dents en revenant dans la pièce principale.

La jeune femme grogna une dernière fois et jeta le mobile contre le mur d'en face. Il vint s'écraser aux pieds de Killian qui s'était nonchalamment assis sur sa valise et regardait la blonde faire ses allers retours avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu sais, _love_ , tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma pour m'enfermer dans un coin sombre avec toi, minauda-t-il dans un clin d'œil charmeur.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'elle avait laissé une deuxième chance à Jones et il commençait déjà à l'agacer. Ceci dit, les images de ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans un coin sombre avec cet homme lui arrachèrent un sourire de satisfaction et elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Le brun la regardait, intrigué, un sourcil levé, comme attendant qu'elle réponde à ses insinuations.

\- Attends, Jones…, lança Emma d'un air suspicieux. Tu as bien un téléphone toi ?

\- Je l'ai cherché pendant que tu retournais l'arrière boutique. Impossible de le trouver j'ai du l'oublier chez moi, avoua le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Et après c'est MOI qui cherche des excuses ? minauda Emma en se rapprochant du brun qui se leva, prêt à l'accueillir dans ses bras.

La blonde se lova contre Killian, la tête sur son épaule et commença méthodiquement à fouiller les poches du jean de l'irlandais.

\- Je sais que tu as ce foutu téléphone quelque part, souffla Emma quand Killian se recula légèrement pour observer le visage de la jeune femme, son front légèrement plissé, son air concentré dans sa tâche.

\- Et voilà que maintenant elle cherche des prétextes pour me tripoter ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les femmes entreprenantes mais…, commença Killian avant que la blonde ne le repousse sur le côté en fixant un point derrière lui.

\- La fermeture centralisée ! s'exclama la blonde, comme touchée par un éclair de génie.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de la boutique et fit glisser l'escabeau qui permettait d'accéder aux hautes étagères avant de grimper dessus. Si elle arrivait à atteindre ce boîtier, elle pourrait sûrement l'ouvrir et couper un fil pour désactiver tout ça et les sortir de là. Après tout, ils faisaient bien comme ça dans les films non ? Emma, légèrement claustrophobe, commençait à en avoir assez d'être enfermée ici malgré la charmante compagnie dont elle profitait. La blonde, sur la pointe des pieds, s'étirait de tout son long pour atteindre la boîte blanche qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Soudain, sa cheville droite lui fit défaut et Emma perdit l'équilibre, tentant de se réceptionner comme elle pouvait. Killian se précipita pour la rattraper mais il ne put que la voir s'écraser lamentablement par terre.

\- Swan, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en essayant de la relever.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai rien, Monsieur le chevalier serv…aaaaarg ! lâcha Emma en s'appuyant sur son genou droit.

La douleur traversait sa jambe et lui faisait serrer les dents à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de poser le pied par terre. Elle avait bien senti qu'elle s'était mal réceptionnée et que son genou avait vrillé. Emma savait ses articulations fragiles et espéra intérieurement que les ligaments étaient intacts et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une entorse.

\- Il faut maintenir ton genou, Swan, affirma Killian en aidant la blonde à s'assoir sur une chaise toute proche.

\- Oh, voilà qu'il est docteur maintenant ! grogna Emma en crispant la mâchoire.

\- Dois-je encore le prendre comme une invitation ou… ? commença Killian d'un air taquin.

\- JONES ! s'agaça Emma, partagée entre l'énervement et l'amusement.

Killian tenta de reprendre son sérieux et voulu observer le genou d'Emma. La jeune femme portait un jean slim tellement serré qu'il était impossible de le remonter sans lui comprimer inutilement la cuisse. Malgré les protestations, la blonde fini par retirer son pantalon et le jeter dans un coin de la pièce avant de se rassoir. Son genou avait déjà presque doublé de volume et une tâche brunâtre se dessinait peu à peu dans la pliure. Killian fouilla des yeux la boutique. Il dénicha dans un coin un seau remplit de camélias et d'une eau qui lui paraissait assez fraîche. Il prit les fleurs qu'il jeta négligemment au sol. Sous les yeux étonnés d'Emma, le brun déboutonna sa chemise d'une main et la retira avant de la tremper dans l'eau presque glacée. D'où elle était, la blonde voyait très bien la connectique qui reliait la main bionique de Killian à son poignet. Elle ne consacra que peu de temps à cette observation, ses sens étant bien plus occupés par le torse viril du brun qui se penchait au dessus d'elle alors qu'il serrait la chemise trempée autour du genou blessé. Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir, n'arrivant pas à déterminer s'il était provoqué par le tissu froid ou la peau de Killian qui frôlait la sienne. Une fois sa mission terminée, l'irlandais se laissa glisser le long du comptoir tout proche, le dos appuyé contre celui-ci, les jambes devant lui. Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire face au comique de leur situation.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils en étaient à leur dix huitième concours de composition florale et à leur troisième bouteille de vin empruntée dans la réserve de Regina, des pétales étalés partout autour d'eux, Emma et Killian entendirent une clé qui tournait dans la porte de l'arrière boutique. David, Regina, Anna et Henry déboulèrent en trombe dans le magasin, les découvrant donc chacun à moitié nu au milieu de leurs fleurs. Alors que Regina cachait les yeux d'Henry par réflexe, persuadée d'avoir interrompu un moment réservé aux seuls majeurs de la pièce, Anna ouvrit la bouche, en admiration devant le corps de l'irlandais, pour ne plus la refermer pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu, je ne veux pas savoir…, se répétait David en se passant une main sur le visage alors qu'Emma claudiquait joyeusement à ses côtés, un bras passé par-dessus son épaule et qu'Henry s'extasiait devant la prothèse dernière génération de Killian, le qualifiant cette fois ci non plus de Capitaine Crochet mais d'Iron Man. Regina quant à elle, suivait tout ce beau monde en traînant Anna par la taille, la rousse n'étant visiblement toujours pas remise de la vision d'un Killian Jones à demi nu.

* * *

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que je ne connais absolument rien au milieu équestre haha c'était uniquement pour faire un clin d'oeil à la passion de Kufi, alors je vous demande pardon d'avance s'il y a des incohérences. En revanche, je m'y connais bien en rupture des ligaments croisés mdr et OUI je sais, Killian aurait bien pu prendre un torchon ou un linge qui traînait mais...avouez que ça aurait été vachement moins intéressant mwahahaha! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	12. Foutus gamins !

_**Laurie : moi aussi je trouve même que c'était une excellente idée! haha**_

 _ **Ponchis : Non mais mate, t'étais bourrée ou quoi? :D La vieille excuse pourrie pour être le centième commentaire haha allez t'as encore de la marge :p**_

 _ **As usual, merci beaucoup pour les nouveaux follows/favs/reviews, paillettes dans vos faces. Vous le savez déjà, pour moi trop de CS tue le CS donc ce chapitre sera...Un peu différent hihihi ! Je préfère vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'Emma (voire pas du tout) ni même de Killian (bon il a quand même une pauvre réplique, histoire de... haha) MAIS il y a un moment important pour leur évolution à ne pas rater quand même (le premier qui trouve a le droit à un Oreo dédicacé par Colin parce que c'est trop bon les Oreo ^^). Bon j'avoue tout...pour ceux qui ont lu mon OS "13 à table" je pense que vous ne serez pas dépaysés :D (c'est quand même plus soft je vous rassure) Oui, pardon, des fois, j'ai besoin de craquer mwahahaha!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Foutus gamins !**

Anna tentait désespérément d'ouvrir sa bouteille de bière. Quand elle en arriva à se la coincer entre les dents pour tirer comme une forcenée sur la capsule, Ruby la lui arracha des mains et tourna l'opercule en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui bah ça va hein, grogna Anna en récupérant sa bière, la mine déconfite.

\- C'était écrit dessus. Tu vois, avec les petites flèches et tout qui disent de tourner, se moqua Tink.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes invitées, souffla Elsa dans un regard noir à Ruby et à Tink.

\- Euh soit dit en passant je suis chez moi, renchérit la brune en montrant les dents.

Les quatre jeunes femmes étaient installées autour d'une grande table basse en teck, dans la véranda de la maison de Victor Whale et Ruby Lucas. Cette dernière ne l'habitait plus depuis qu'elle travaillait dans le Gard et avec son mari, ils avaient mis en vente le bien. En attendant, les affaires de Killian côtoyaient celles du couple dans l'imposante bâtisse et le brun n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une grande fête de retour pour Emma. La blonde avait passé deux jours d'examens à l'hôpital pour son genou mais avait finalement échappé à l'opération, le chirurgien estimant qu'une bonne rééducation serait suffisante. Killian avait pris soin d'inviter les amis d'Emma qu'il connaissait et espérait que la jeune femme se réjouirait de cette attention. Regina, Robin et Auguste rejoignirent le groupe tandis qu'Henry et Grace remplissaient leurs pistolets à eau à l'extérieur dans la piscine presque glacée, bien décidés à réveiller Jeff qui s'était endormi sur un transat la veille et qu'on avait laissé là.

\- Mmmmh Regina, c'est ça ? demanda Victor. Je peux te proposer de la bière, du vin…On a aussi du Ricard si tu veux, rit le docteur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Regina ne semblait absolument pas à sa place dans le décor. Vêtue d'un tailleur strict, elle se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise là où tous les autres étaient avachis dans des canapés. Tink était même directement assise en tailleur au beau milieu de la table.

\- Je prendrais une coupe de champagne, lança naturellement Regina.

Tink et Ruby se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ces deux là étaient devenues inséparables depuis leur rencontre quelques temps plus tôt à l'appartement de Killian. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs récemment vendu ce lieu qu'il adorait tant pour effacer toute trace de sa présence à Toulouse et conforter Gold dans l'idée de son départ. La blonde et la brune ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cette bonne femme maniérée avait été invitée à leur petite sauterie. Killian avait insisté, précisant que c'était une amie proche d'Emma, au même titre que Robin ou Auguste.

\- Nous n'avons pas de _champagne_ , maugréa Ruby.

\- Bien, alors un **simple** vin rouge fera l'affaire, grogna Regina en jetant un regard noir à la maîtresse des lieux.

Chacun fut servi et la tension était palpable quand Killian entra dans la pièce.

\- Elles sont en route, soyez naturels, par pitié, annonça-t-il l'air implorant.

\- Il faudrait allumer le barbeuc, annonça David qui revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés de bières.

\- On ne fait pas de barbecue au mois de Novembre, oncle Dav', répliqua Elsa en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme était exceptionnellement présente à Toulouse pour quelques jours. Elle avait profité de la présence de sa sœur Anna en stage dans la région pour s'installer chez son oncle et sa tante. Les deux jeunes femmes vivaient habituellement en Ecosse où la blonde était biologiste et la rousse suivait des études pour devenir vétérinaire. Cette dernière venait de terminer un contrat au zoo de Plaisance du Touch et il était temps pour elles de retrouver le pays où elles avaient émigrés de longues années plus tôt avec leur père, James.

\- On est à Toulouse je vous rappelle, il fait beau tout l'année ! râla David en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Oui mais pas en Novembre, souffla Killian.

\- Foutus Vikings ! grogna le blond à l'intention de cet idiot d'irlandais et de ses propres nièces.

\- Alors non les Vikings c'était…, commença Tink avant d'être interrompue par le cri strident de Jeff qui venait de sauter de son transat.

Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et grelottait. Visiblement, Grace et Henry étaient arrivés à leurs fins et ils riaient joyeusement derrière cet adulte traumatisé. Le cœur d'Anna manqua un battement quand elle aperçu le guitariste de Neverland retirer ses vêtements et se retrouver en caleçon en plein milieu de la pièce. David marmonna quelque chose à propos de ces jeunes qui décidément ne savaient plus se tenir et qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils n'aient aucune autorité sur leurs enfants. Le patriarche s'apprêtait à punir les gamins quand Tink eut une illumination.

\- Killian ! Oh mon Killy Chou je suis désolée je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on n'a même pas fait de vraie fête pour fêter ton retour du centre ! Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée…, pleurnicha la petite blonde en se jetant au cou de Killian.

Dans le brouhaha, personne n'entendit entrer Mary Margaret et Emma. Leurs regards sondèrent la pièce de part en part. David était aux prises avec les deux enfants qu'il tenait chacun sous un bras et qui s'arrosaient copieusement d'eau glacée. Tink était pendue au cou de Killian en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Robin et Auguste tentaient de retenir Anna qui était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Jeff et de lui arracher le peu de tissu qu'il avait encore sur le corps. Au milieu du carnage, Elsa et Regina avaient chacune une bouteille de vin à la main qu'elles buvaient directement au goulot, du blanc pour une et du rouge pour l'autre et elles trinquaient joyeusement, visiblement déjà bien éméchées. Quant à Ruby et Victor, ils courraient en tous sens pour essayer de sauver les meubles. Emma sourit quand elle croisa le regard désolé de Killian. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de rentrer « à la maison ». Elle se sentait enfin chez elle.

…

Robin fouillait la maison de fond en comble. Regina devait forcément être quelque part. Vu son taux d'alcoolémie quand il l'avait aperçue quelques instants plus tôt, il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée de reprendre la voiture. Il attaquait ses recherches au 1er étage quand un grand fracas retentit, tout proche. Après avoir poussé plusieurs portes sans succès, le rugbyman arriva enfin dans la salle de bain où il trouva Regina plantée au milieu de la pièce, une main sur la bouche et les yeux exorbités.

\- C'est pas moi c'est le chat, babilla la brune, visiblement encore bien alcoolisée.

A ses pieds gisait ce qui avait du être un sublime vase de l'Egypte Antique. Le nombre de fragments paraissait tout à fait relatif et Robin s'imagina qu'il serait facile de recoller les morceaux. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil à travers la pièce pour évincer l'éventuelle présence d'un félin et reporta son attention sur Regina. La brune se tenait là, penaude. Ses escarpins gisaient dans un coin de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et ses joues rosies par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Elle triturait ses mains l'une avec l'autre et n'osait pas décoller le regard de ses orteils.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Robin dans un sourire.

Il était passé au dessus du quiproquo de leur rencontre dans la boutique. Depuis, Regina était venue en personne s'excuser et Robin l'avait invitée à dîner. Leurs échanges étaient restés cordiaux malgré les quelques sorties qu'ils avaient partagé depuis. Regina n'était pas facile à cerner. Pourtant, Robin savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. C'était d'ailleurs la fleuriste qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à cette soirée. Après tout, Killian n'ayant jamais rencontré le jeune avocat, il n'avait aucune raison de l'y convier lui-même. Robin sourit en se rappelant sa dernière sortie avec la brune. Il était allé chercher Regina à la fermeture de la boutique et était tombé nez à nez avec une certaine Cora Mills, qui semblait être sa mère. Quand celle-ci avait demandé à Regina si « elle s'était enfin trouvé quelqu'un », cette dernière avait acquiescé, expliquant à Robin que c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix. Le hoquet de surprise de Regina sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées et il se précipita à son secours. La brune s'était assise au bord de la baignoire et avait manqué s'étaler de tout son long et se fracasser le crâne contre la faïence. Robin imbiba un gant d'eau glacée et le passa pendant de longues minutes sur le front de la brune. Regina reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, les effluves du vin se dissipant.

\- Je…suis…désolée, finit-elle par articuler en se relevant et fouillant dans la pharmacie au dessus du lavabo dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aspirine.

Après quelques instants de recherche, elle trouva enfin un comprimé et l'avala en de longues gorgées d'eau froide. Elle s'appuya des deux mains contre le meuble et inspira plusieurs fois pour retrouver une contenance. La jeune femme sentit la présence de Robin tout prêt d'elle et se retourna. Son geste surpris le châtain et les deux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je cherchais une serviette et la porte du meuble était coincée et..., commença Regina en cherchant ses mots.

\- Mmmmh…, marmonna Robin dubitatif, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de la brune.

\- Et en tirant tu vois, tout s'est mis à trembler et le vase était dessus, et il est tombé et…Non mais tu as vu la qualité du mobilier ? Quelle idée d'avoir des horreurs pareilles pour qu'en plus elles ne soient pas solides ? continuait Regina.

\- Bien sûr, ajouta Robin dans un sourire.

Ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement du rouge à lèvres carmin qui ourlait la bouche de la brune. Regina trembla quand elle sentit les mains de l'homme se poser sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna sous ce contact agréable mais ne savait comment réagir. C'était l'ami d'Emma Swan quand même. Et il traînait avec des étudiants totalement louches. D'ailleurs, Swan n'avait pas d'amies au sens féminin du terme comme avait pu le remarquer Regina dans la soirée. Se pourrait-il que Robin soit une de ses conquêtes ? Sachant qu'elles avaient déjà partagé Graham, il ne manquerait plus que ça. _« Regina arrête de te poser des questions, il te plaît, tu lui plais, fonce pour une fois dans ta vie idiote ! »_ se répétait la brune comme un mantra. Mais la raison prit rapidement le dessus.

\- Profiter de mon état d'ébriété, franchement, c'est d'une bassesse…, grogna la brune en prenant un air contrarié.

\- Oh ! Je…pardon…je ne voulais pas…., marmonna Robin en s'écartant, honteux que la jeune femme ait pu penser qu'il cherchait à abuser de la situation.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et prit le visage de Robin entre ses mains, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, caressant doucement de leur langue celle de l'autre. Robin repositionna ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et l'aida à grimper sur la crédence qui supportait les deux lavabos. La brune entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis et la fit glisser le long de ses bras musclés, caressant de ses doigts chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Robin avait déjà fait remonter la jupe de la jeune femme haut sur ses cuisses et retira un bas fin ourlé de dentelle, puis un deuxième. Le chemisier de la belle fut lui aussi rapidement ouvert et la bouche du châtain glissa le long du cou de Regina avant de s'attarder sur sa poitrine. Un dernier bout de tissu le séparait de son but et la brune eut tôt fait de dégrafer son soutien gorge d'une main alors qu'elle avait glissé l'autre dans les cheveux de son partenaire. S'attaquant de nouveau à la bouche pulpeuse de Regina, Robin commençait à défaire ce jean qui le comprimait tant, la main de sa compagne l'accompagnant dans chacun de ses gestes. Les deux amants se figèrent sur place quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Foutus gamins ! Bon elles sont où ses serviettes maintenant ? Le meuble avec le vase égyptien…Et ça ressemble à quoi un vase égyp…., commença un David dégoulinant d'eau avant de découvrir la scène qui se tramait près du lavabo. MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ?! MAIS VOUS ETES TOUS DES ANIMAUX MA PAROLE ! Imaginez si les enfants étaient entrés ? Entre Emma et son irlandais dans la boutique, l'autre taré à poil dans la véranda et vous là ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! vociférait encore le blond alors que les deux autres récupéraient leurs vêtements éparts et évacuaient les lieux en riant.

…

Cora Mills faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Elle ne cessait d'aller et venir entre la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et son téléphone portable posé sur le buffet. Cette idiote avait promis de passer. Cela faisait cinq ans que Madame Mills n'avait pas revu sa fille. Elle ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur et c'était réciproque. Pour Cora, son aînée n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, le fruit d'une liaison avec un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle. Et quand elle lui avait annoncé ce qu'elle espérait comme une bonne nouvelle, comme enfin une raison de crier leur amour au monde, il l'avait jetée comme une malpropre, dans tous les sens du terme. A cette époque, plus de trente ans plus tôt, elle vivait chez lui et il l'avait mise à la porte. Cora avait du vivre de petits boulots en petits boulots, de squats en endroits plus sordides les uns que les autres, avec sa fille sous le bras. Elle l'avait détestée pour ça, elle avait maudit cette enfant. Et plus les années passaient, plus la gamine ressemblait à son crétin de père. Et puis Cora était devenue Madame Mills. Elle avait épousé l'un des notables de Toulouse qui lui avait tout offert. De ce superbe appartement en plein cœur historique de la ville rose jusqu'à sa fille chérie, Regina. Il avait même acheté une boutique de fleurs à celle-ci pour ses vingt ans.

\- Je vois que tu ne fermes toujours pas ta porte à clé, _Cora_ , lâcha une voix dans l'entrée.

La dame d'un certain âge se dirigea d'un pas souple jusqu'à la pièce d'où provenait l'interpellation. Il était temps pour elle d'affronter celle qui avait fuit le domicile familial à sa majorité, se sentant rejetée et bien trop différente de ces gens qui l'avaient élevée.

\- Qu'es-tu revenue faire à Toulouse, Zelena ? lâcha Madame Mills dans un faux sourire.

\- Oh et bien…Je m'ennuyais, vois-tu, minauda la grande rousse en faisant glisser sa main le long du buffet coûteux qui trônait contre le mur.

Elle laissa échapper un « Oups » quand ses doigts firent basculer une photo de Regina lors de sa remise de diplôme. Le petit cadre se fracassa au sol et le verre se répandit aux pieds de Cora.

\- Et ta fille ? lança la mère sur d'un air de défi. Ne l'avais-tu pas emmenée loin d'ici pour l'éloigner du traumatisme qu'elle a subit ?

\- Coline est forte. Elle est passée au dessus de cette histoire depuis longtemps. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, répondit Zelena dans un sourire.

\- Peut-être parce que justement il ne s'est **rien** passé…, renchérit Cora d'un œil noir.

Zelena la fusilla du regard. Cora et Regina avaient pendant longtemps douté de la culpabilité de Liam Jones. La rousse avait toujours été une menteuse née. Son enfance difficile, ses parents qui lui préféraient sa cadette…Elle avait voulu faire son intéressante, une fois de plus. Regina avait même témoigné contre ses propres sœur et nièce lors du dernier procès, cinq ans plus tôt. Cela n'avait pas suffit et un innocent croupissait depuis au fond d'une cellule. Zelena esquissa un rictus au souvenir du peu de soutien que lui avait apporté sa soi disant famille.

\- Et même s'il ne s'était rien passé ? grinça Zelena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu sais à l'époque, j'ai préféré fuir, il faut croire que j'étais bien trop lâche.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? Pour nous faire payer le fait d'avoir cru un innocent ? Tu as manipulé ta fille, Zelena, comme tu as toujours manipulé tout le monde autour de toi ! s'énerva Cora en adoptant la même position.

\- Elle au moins, elle ne m'a pas abandonnée ! siffla la rousse avant de recevoir une gifle magistrale de la part de sa mère.

Surprise, Zelena resta figée sur place. Comment cette vieille folle osait-elle ? Elle l'avait toujours traitée comme une moins que rien, elle n'avait jamais été une mère et maintenant elle se permettait de la juger ?

\- Tu sors, immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus te voir traîner près de moi ou de Regina ! Ta sœur s'est enfin construit une vie, la boutique fonctionne à merveille, elle s'est trouvé un homme, ce Robin Hood, elle est enfin heureuse !

\- Robin…Hood ? lâcha Zelena, soudainement intéressée par la vie de sa sœur.

La rousse avait mûrement réfléchit sa vengeance pendant tout ce temps passé en Bretagne. Elle était revenue pour confronter sa mère à ses pires démons, pour se venger d'avoir été abandonnée durant ces longues années. Mais si finalement, le vrai problème de l'histoire était Regina ? Après tout, sans Regina, peut être Monsieur Mills l'aurait-il aimée comme sa propre fille ? Qu'il lui aurait offert un commerce qui prospèrerait désormais et qu'elle aussi se pavanerait au bras d'un homme au lieu d'être condamnée à faire mentir sa propre fille pour avoir un peu d'importance. Tout ça parce que Liam Jones avait refusé ses avances. Il le méritait, le salaud. Plus personne ne rejetterait Zelena Green, la rousse s'en été fait la promesse. Cora glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit.

\- Ne t'approches pas de lui non plus Zelena, ne fais pas de mal à cet homme…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Lui faire du mal ? Voyons, Cora, crois-tu réellement que c'est du _**mal**_ que je lui ferais ? Mmmmh ? demanda Zelena en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Si cette idiote de Regina était arrivée à avoir ce type, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué de le lui reprendre. Et elle verrait elle aussi, ce que ça faisait d'être abandonnée pour une autre.

* * *

 _ **Méfait accompli! Gniarkgniarkgniark :p Je vous rassure tout de suite : NON cette fiction ne va pas tourner OQ (mais au c*l en revanche, je peux rien promettre haha). Je l'avais dit, la première scène M (ou qui aurait pu l'être en tous cas), n'était pas CS et rassurez vous, eux ils ne seront pas interrompus quand ce sera leur tour (quoique...:D). Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, vous retrouverez vos loulous dès le prochain, c'est promis (et également quelqu'un dont on a entendu parler mais qu'on a pas encore vu...suspeeeeeens!). J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_


	13. De la notion d'équilibre

_**Laurie : Merci beaucoup :D Et oui, c'est que le début de Zelena ^^**_

 _ **Ma mate d'amour qui se reconnaîtra : haha toi tu laisses une review sur le seul chapitre de la fic SANS Emma et SANS Killian, t'es trop badass :D**_

 _ **Bon bon bon...Oui, j'ai totalement oublié de publier ce week end (alors que pour une fois le chapitre était prêt plusieurs jours avant). Mais en même temps, les 3/4 d'entre vous semblent partis en vacances à l'autre bout du monde (spéciale dédicace à ma mate Kufi qui est plus préoccupée de ne pas avoir internet plutôt qu'heureuse de partir en vacances haha). Donc, voilà voilà, je m'excuse moi même, allez Aspho, t'es pardonnée ! Et donc, si on passait au chapitre 13 hein ? Je vous préviens tout de suite, autant on s'est bien marrés avec le précédent, autant celui-ci est un peu moins drôle...Le premier tiers est d'ailleurs bien différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude sur FF mais...j'avais envie de vous entraîner dans une autre partie de mon cerveau malade ! Ah et bien sûr, merci pour les nouveaux follows/favs et les gens qui lisent en tout anonymat (vous avez raison, avec une psychopathe comme moi, vaut mieux pas trop en dire mwhahaha). Bonne lecture à tous ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : De la notion d'équilibre**

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

Liam s'appuya d'une main sur le matelas. Il tenta de trouver l'équilibre mais son bras ne le retint pas et son corps retomba mollement sur le côté. Son visage était tourné vers le couloir et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait derrière les barreaux. Il plissa les yeux mais rien n'y faisait, sa vision demeurait totalement floue. Une légère douleur se réveilla au creux de son coude. De son autre main, il tâtonna pour trouver d'où provenait cette brûlure. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ce qui ressemblait à du plastique, comme un petit tube, sans comprendre ce que ça pouvait être.

 _Bright and early for the daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Le prisonnier rassembla toutes les forces qu'il lui restait et il sentit enfin le sol en ciment glacé sous son pied gauche. De cet appui, il tenta de ramener son corps vers l'avant. Ses deux jambes pendaient enfin mollement au bord du matelas, il n'y avait plus que son fichu buste qui ne voulait pas suivre. Liam fit remonter sa main droite contre son front. Il lui semblait brûlant, il entendait les battements de son propre cœur résonner dans son crâne. Dans un dernier élan de volonté, il bascula en avant et chuta violemment sur le sol.

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Liam Jones avait l'impression que de longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait essayé de quitter son lit. Il était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le béton, son regard était tourné vers la porte de sa cellule. Il devinait toujours la silhouette de celui qui l'observait. Liam ferma puis rouvrit les paupières. La forme n'avait pas bougé. Il lui semblait voir un homme bien que le voile qui ne quittait pas ses rétines ne lui permette pas de distinguer un visage. Il tendit le bras gauche vers l'étranger et la chose qui était fichée dans l'une de ses veines roula au sol.

 _Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Liam essaya de se mettre debout. Il ramena ses jambes sous son menton et prit appui sur ses deux mains pour se retrouver à genoux. Son T-shirt collait à sa peau. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos et dans son cou. Le détenu frissonna. La douleur dans son crâne se faisait de plus en plus forte et une nausée s'empara de lui. Dans un réflexe, son diaphragme se contracta et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour régurgiter mais rien d'autre qu'une brûlure dans son œsophage ne vint.

 _And I find it kind of funny_

 _I find it kind of sad_

Un son étrange sorti de sa gorge. On aurait pu penser que c'était un rire si des larmes ne coulaient pas abondamment sur son visage. Pourtant, Liam ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait juste plus se battre. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il essayait de ne pas mourir tout en espérant de toutes ses forces ne plus ouvrir les yeux chaque matin. Finalement, quelqu'un semblait avoir décidé pour lui. Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'objet qui avait roulé. Une seringue. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Liam sentit la morsure du garrot qui entourait son biceps gauche.

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

Il leva les yeux vers les tiges métalliques qui le séparaient du reste du monde. L'homme n'était plus là, la forme avait disparu. L'aîné des Jones pensa avoir rêvé. Ses cuisses cédèrent sous son poids et il bascula sur le côté, sa tête heurtant lourdement le sol.

 _I find it hard to tell you,_

 _I find it hard to take_

Son esprit s'embruma, ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa main droite se referma sur la gauche, cherchant sa chevalière sans la trouver. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, Liam se souvint qu'il s'en était séparé depuis bien longtemps. Killian.

 _When people run in circles it's a very, very_

 _Mad world…_

….

\- Non, grogna Emma en observant la machine qui lui faisait face.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Swan, tu comptes boiter comme une idiote jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Les yeux d'Emma passaient successivement de Tink au plateau électronique appuyé contre le mur. L'appareil était imposant. Une console se dressait à l'arrière, affichant une multitude de programmes à sélectionner. La base était constituée d'une plateforme circulaire qui se mouvait lentement de bas en haut et de haut en bas, sur toute sa circonférence.

\- Même les plus grands surfeurs l'utilisent pour leurs entraînements, c'est ce qui reconstitue au mieux les tensions qui peuvent être exercées sur tes ligaments et…

\- Je ne surfe pas, Tink, maugréa Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La jeune femme refusait obstinément de se soumettre à l'exercice. Les médecins avaient décelé une déchirure de l'un de ses ligaments croisés dans le genou droit. Il fallait qu'elle renforce son articulation pour compenser cette blessure et faire disparaître toute gêne à l'avenir. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était en centre de rééducation. Tink avait insisté pour la faire entrer dans son propre centre de Muret, à quelques kilomètres de Toulouse. La petite blonde savait que l'on récupérait mieux dans une structure adaptée plutôt qu'en faisant des allers retours chez le kiné. Emma passait ses partiels à la fin du semestre et profitait de ces quelques jours d'isolement pour réviser. Elle avait demandé à tout le monde de ne pas lui rendre visite malgré les protestations de son fils. Cette coupure ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien.

\- Mais j'te demande pas de surfer, juste de monter sur ce foutu plateau, grogna Tink en adoptant la position d'Emma.

La petite blonde vit un voile d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux d'Emma. La jeune femme semblait avoir réellement peur d'utiliser cette machine. Tink soupira et décida de se radoucir.

\- Swan, pourquoi tu ne veux pas monter là-dessus ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras d'Emma, dans un geste qu'elle voulait avenant.

Celle-ci fixait le sol et semblait ne rien entendre. Elle avait beaucoup trop honte de la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas. C'était stupide. Elle avait jusque là fait tous les exercices sans rechigner et avait même prit un certain plaisir à cette retraite forcée loin de tous ses proches. Henry l'avait appelée une ou deux fois et Killian lui avait envoyé quelques textos, principalement des photos du petit brun pendant ses cours de piano. Henry était hébergé chez les Swan durant l'absence d'Emma mais Killian venait le chercher trois fois par semaine et l'emmenait à l'appartement de la place Dupuy pour des leçons de musique. C'était la blonde qui avait convenu de cet arrangement. Elle n'aimait pas savoir son nid vide et la présence ponctuelle de Killian dans les lieux pour s'assurer que tout allait bien la rassurait. Voyant qu'Emma était perdue dans ses pensées, Tink haussa les yeux au ciel et grimpa elle-même sur le plateau mouvant pour faire une démonstration. Elle s'aperçut que le regard de sa patiente était revenu sur elle et oscillait de droite à gauche, au rythme de ses mouvements. Tink s'apprêtait à parler quand un haut le cœur secoua Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'alarma-t-elle en redescendant aux côtés de l'autre blonde.

\- Je…rien.., baragouina Emma en se tenant l'estomac et reprenant sa respiration.

Observer le mouvement de roulis de Tink sur cette machine de malheur avait suffit à lui provoquer la nausée du siècle. Voyant que sa kinésithérapeute ne la lâcherai pas avec cette histoire, Emma finit par avouer.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne monterai JAMAIS sur ton foutu truc ? J'ai…le mal de mer, voilà ! lâcha la jeune femme en se renfrognant.

Tink parti d'un rire magistral qu'elle ne parvint à faire cesser que quand la main d'Emma s'abattit derrière sa tête. Ce n'était apparemment pas une blague.

\- Non mais Emma, ça tangue à peine c'est rien du tout, babilla Tink, peinant à contenir son fou rire.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Sur le moindre manège je suis malade, sur une rivière je suis malade, laisse tomber j'te dis, ajouta Emma dans un sourire.

La blonde réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide de ne pas avouer plus tôt sa faiblesse. Après tout, Tink devait être habituée à rencontrer des pathologies diverses et variées. Toujours souriante, Emma attendait un petit mot de réconfort de Tink ou même une énième moquerie mais certainement pas ce qui sorti de la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- C'est franchement con pour Killian !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Emma, certaine d'avoir mal compris.

\- Bin il est passionné par l'océan alors attends toi à ce qu'un jour ou l'autre il t'emmène en bateau ! Ma pauvre…, s'apitoya Tink.

\- Un jour ou l'autre ? Je…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Emma, visiblement désarçonnée.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas…Un cadeau, des vacances, des trucs que font les couples quoi…, répondit la petite blonde qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui n'était pas clair dans son récit.

Emma écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit imperceptiblement. Tink venait-elle vraiment de les qualifier de couple ? Certes elle avait embrassé Killian dans la boutique. Mais c'était juste parce qu'elle était euphorique qu'il l'ait sortie de cette affaire avec Gold. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il lui avait organisé une fête de retour. Mais parce que c'était son ami. C'était bien ce que faisaient les amis non ? Killian lui avait envoyé plusieurs textos ces derniers jours mais jamais il n'avait évoqué quoique ce soit quant au fait qu'ils soient « ensemble ». Les pupilles d'Emma s'agrandissaient un peu plus à chaque réflexion intérieure qu'elle se faisait. Tink sentit le malaise et décida d'intervenir.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de lui, il faut le lui dire, lâcha la petite blonde d'un air renfrogné.

Killian avait assez souffert comme ça. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Tink avait discuté des heures entières avec l'irlandais. Elle en savait beaucoup sur son passé et avait été celle qui l'avait accompagné au quotidien après la perte de sa main et la dégringolade de sa carrière. Tink savait que Killian tenait énormément à Emma. Il avait tout donné pour elle, il avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie en comprenant qu'il était fou amoureux de cette fille.

\- Mais bien sûr que je veux de lui ! s'emporta Emma. Enfin…je suppose, tenta-t-elle de corriger en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu supposes ? releva Tink, se forçant à garder un air contrarié malgré la sincérité qui avait animé les premiers mots d'Emma.

\- Non enfin si enfin j'en sais rien ! Et puis on n'a même pas couché ensemble !

\- Ah bon ? interrogea la plus petite des deux d'un air intéressé. Merde, moi qui espérais te soutirer des infos compromettantes ! finit-elle dans un sourire sincère.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire ensemble, se comprenant sans se parler. Emma n'était visiblement pas prête à accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour Killian mais Tink l'avait vu, l'avait senti. Et cela leur suffisait à toutes deux pour l'instant. Emma inspira un grand coup et attrapa la main de l'autre femme dans la sienne, l'entraînant de force sur le plateau avec elle. Après tout, il était temps qu'elle affronte ses peurs mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver seule pour l'instant.

…

\- T'es quand même vachement plus cool que ma mère, babilla Henry alors que Killian refermait la porte derrière le livreur.

\- J'suis surtout beaucoup moins bon cuisinier, admit le beau brun en déposant les pizzas sur la table.

Il était déjà près de 20h. Killian était arrivé à 17h chez les Swan, comme à leur habitude, pour récupérer Henry. Les deux bruns n'avaient eu que quelques stations de métro à faire pour retrouver le quartier François Verdier. Habituellement, Killian ramenait ensuite l'enfant chez ses grands parents aux alentours de 19h. Mais ce soir, Henry avait insisté pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Killian avait rapidement comprit qu'il se languissait de sa mère et que passer quelques heures de plus dans cet appartement ferait du bien au gamin. Après consultation d'Emma et des grands parents, ils avaient tous deux obtenu la permission de 22h. Alors que Killian mordait à pleines dents dans sa part de pizza pepperoni, il arrêta net sa mastication en s'apercevant qu'Henry le dévisageait.

\- Ma mère elle met toujours un film quand on est tous les deux le samedi soir, indiqua l'enfant en désignant le lecteur DVD et la télévision.

Killian tenta de répondre quelque chose la bouche pleine mais choisi finalement d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Le beau brun roula des yeux dans le dos d'Henry quand il vit que la main du gosse se dirigeait vers la rangée « Harry Potter » de la vidéothèque. Killian pria intérieurement pour que son comparse de la soirée choisisse plutôt Star Wars ou n'importe quel autre truc à la mode. Mais pas ce crétin de sorcier binoclard. Killian ne comprenait rien au succès de cette saga. Il n'avait jamais lu aucun des livres ni vu aucun des films pour « préserver son intégrité intellectuelle », comme il aimait à le dire.

\- On va commencer par le premier comme ça on pourra TOUS les voir ensemble, babillait Henry en insérant le disque dans le lecteur.

\- Joie…, marmonna Killian.

Il venait de se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le brun attrapa rapidement une bière et une cannette de Coca dans la porte du frigo et béni Swan d'être aussi prévoyante en matière de boisson.

\- Ma mère est faaaaaaaan d'Harry Potter, elle a même lu tous les livres en anglais ! continuait Henry comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté, attrapant le Coca que Killian lui tendait.

\- Ah oui ? releva Killian, assimilant cette nouvelle donnée.

Voilà que Swan était dingue de ce taré à lunettes. Killian se dit qu'il ferait peut être bien d'essayer de suivre ce film dont le générique d'ouverture se terminait déjà. Il ramena rapidement les emballages vides de pizza à la cuisine et revint s'installer sur le canapé. Henry se lova rapidement contre lui et tira le plaid sur eux deux. Killian regarda sa montre : 20h30, largement le temps de regarder ce navet. C'était sans compter sur Henry qui n'en finissait pas de parler. L'irlandais se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui éviter le Coca.

\- Alors tu vois, ça c'est le premier livre et donc Harry il a 11 ans, comme moi ! commença Henry avec enthousiasme.

\- T'as pas 10 ans toi ?

\- 11 le 23 Novembre ! le rabroua Henry.

Killian nota la date mentalement. On était déjà le 19, l'anniversaire d'Henry tombait donc Mercredi. C'était un jour de cours de piano, si tant est que Swan accepterait toujours qu'ils se voient trois fois par semaine. Elle rentrait demain du centre de rééducation.

\- Tu crois que je recevrais ma lettre de Poudlard moi aussi ? demanda Henry d'un air émerveillé.

\- Euh sûrement…, répondit Killian qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi le gamin parlait.

Le beau brun ne voulait pas révéler qu'il ne connaissait rien à cet univers. Quelques instants plus tard, Henry s'endormait déjà, la tête au creux de l'accoudoir du canapé et les jambes étalées sur celles de Killian.

L'irlandais se réveilla brusquement en sueur. Les images de son rêve étaient encore bien présentes à son esprit. Le professeur Rogue l'avait enfermé dans un cachot humide et un chien à trois têtes essayait de le mordre à travers les barreaux. Quand il regarda l'écran de télévision, le générique de fin défilait doucement. Henry dormait toujours. Killian regarda sa montre. 22h58. Emma allait le tuer. Le découper en tous petits morceaux et le donner à manger à un géant poilu appelé Hagrid. Le brun attrapa son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Aucune nouvelle. Il tenta un message à la blonde.

 **« Je suis encore chez toi, love, Henry s'est endormi et moi aussi, je le ramène direct chez tes parents, pardon mille fois pour le retard. »**

Killian attendit de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son mobile. Il aurait peut être mieux fait de l'appeler. Alors qu'il se décidait à appuyer sur le petit icône vert, la réponse d'Emma arriva.

 **« Tu es impossible, Jones. »**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Henry avait choisit le film le plus soporifique du monde.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »**

Killian regretta son message instantanément. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours des blagues aussi stupides les unes que les autres ?

 **« Pardon Swan, je peux appeler ton père si tu veux. »**

Cinq longues minutes passèrent.

 **« Respire Jones, Henry m'a déjà appelé il y a plus d'une heure. »**

Quelques textos plus tard, Killian su qu'Henry avait bel et bien appelé sa mère pour lui indiquer que LUI dormait et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils passent tous deux la nuit à l'appartement. Le brun sourit. Ce gamin était plein de ressources. Les grands parents étaient également prévenus. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Emma, Killian prit Henry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Le gamin grogna quand il fut posé sur le lit mais se roula bien vite en boule et se remit à somnoler. Killian retira les chaussures du petit et le recouvrit de sa couette. Tant pis pour le brossage de dents. L'irlandais ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement les cheveux d'Henry, comme le faisait son frère quand il était plus jeune pour le rassurer. Killian quitta la chambre en laissant la veilleuse allumée. Alors qu'il ouvrait une deuxième bière en fouillant dans la collection de films d'Emma, il fut surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone. La blonde avait surement oublié une recommandation cruciale. Il se précipita pour couper ce vacarme et décrocha sans même regarder le numéro de l'appelant.

\- Hey love, je te manque déjà ? minauda-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le sofa.

\- Monsieur Jones, ici Anton Bean de la prison St Michel, répondit la voix grave d'un homme. C'est à propos de votre frère…

Killian blêmissait un peu plus à chaque mot au bout du combiné. Il lâcha sa bière qui déversa tout son contenu sur le sublime tapis angora d'Emma. Il n'entendit pas les pas d'Henry qui s'approchait de lui, réveillé par la sonnerie. L'enfant s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour apaiser sa peine.

* * *

 _ **Non c'pas vrai, c'pas moi, merci d'aller vous plaindre à la direction :D Mdr. Vous aurez surement reconnu "Mad World" de Gary Jules. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai calé cette chanson là, elle m'inspirait donc...voilà ! Et oui, oui, je pense faire de Donnie Darko le film préféré de Killian :p (voilà voilà, j'avais dit un jour dans ma présentation qu'il ne fallait pas que j'étale trop ma culture haha). J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	14. Une vengeance de clic-clac

_**Avant tout, merci à tous pour les nouveaux favs/follows/reviews !**_

 _ **Laurie : Tututut qui a dit que j'avais tué qui que ce soit? Gniarkgniarkgniark :p**_

 _ **Ponchis : Tu as encore le temps pour la 100ème review ! Et si le tapis angora te plaît tant que ça...surprise, il est la star de ce chapitre ! Mdr.**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour le peu de régularité dont je fais preuve en ce moment ! Je pensais que j'aurai du temps devant moi et en fait... le départ me demande beaucoup plus d'énergie que je ne l'aurai pensé, tant au niveau du taff que d'un point de vue perso (et ouiiiiiii plus qu'un mois avant le retour au bercail ^^). Voici tout de même le chapitre 14 pour lequel j'ai enfin trouvé quelques heures de libres. Attention, petit passage rating M en vue (je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange mais pour la forme je préfère prévenir, pour les âmes les plus prudes, arrêtez de lire dès que ça parle d'un clic clac mdr). Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, faites en bon usage !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Une vengeance de clic-clac**

\- Mais c'est le weekend ! grogna Henry en traînant des pieds.

\- Nous avons une rude journée demain mon chéri, allez ! le gronda gentiment Mary Margaret en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

Il était déjà 22h ce vendredi soir et les grands parents Swan se faisaient un devoir de respecter des horaires de coucher convenables pour leur petit fils. D'autant plus qu'une fête d'anniversaire surprise l'attendait pour le lendemain soir. Il avait eu 11 ans le mercredi précédent. Face à l'insistance de sa grand-mère, le gamin finit par se brosser les dents et poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait régulièrement.

\- MAMIIIIIIIIIIE ! hurla Henry en redescendant en courant vers le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'alarma Mary Margaret en se levant. C'est encore le chat qui a fait pipi sur ta couette ? rit la brune.

\- Nooooon ! C'est tante Anna, il y a un monsieur qui essaie de l'étouffer ! expliqua le petit brun en se réfugiant près de son grand père.

Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était toujours désarmée face à l'imagination dont ce gamin pouvait faire preuve. La brune arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre qui était restée entrouverte et poussa celle-ci sans ménagement. Elle roula des yeux face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Sa nièce Anna sautillait sur place en soutien gorge, tentant d'enfiler son pantalon tandis qu'un brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas remontait les draps sur lui pour couvrir sa nudité. Visiblement, personne ne semblait en danger de mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Mary Margaret à Anna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ton stage est terminé, je croyais que tu devais prendre l'avion la semaine dernière !

\- Je…euh…j'ai eu un contre temps, tenta Anna en tournant un visage rouge de honte vers sa tante, essayant tant bien que mal de recoiffer ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Cette maison n'est pas un foutu baisodrome ! grogna la brune en fusillant la rousse du regard. Enfin à part pour ton oncle David et moi bien que l'on préfère la piscine mais en hiver nous…

\- Assez ! couina Anna en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas en entendre plus de la vie sexuelle de sa tante. Jeff, on s'en va, habille-toi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, attendant que Mary Margaret quitte la chambre pour pouvoir se rhabiller. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas décidée à bouger d'un iota.

\- Oui c'est ça, habillez vous ! minauda-t-elle d'un ton gourmand.

Anna attrapa sa tante par les épaules et lui fit tourner les talons jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Ah et pour la peine, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir à l'anniversaire d'Henry demain soir ! lança Mary Margaret en quittant la chambre.

…

Killian se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés, son pied battant doucement au rythme de son agacement. Le maton en face de lui fixait sa main bionique sans aucune pudeur et cela finit d'énerver le beau brun.

\- Je vais encore devoir attendre longtemps ? grogna-t-il dans un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

Le gardien de prison consulta sa montre, releva les yeux vers Killian, les baissa de nouveau sur l'heure à son poignet. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte dans son dos, invitant l'Irlandais à entrer. Killian eut à peine le temps de poser le pied dans la pièce sombre que la porte claquait déjà derrière lui et un cliquetis dans la serrure lui indiqua qu'elle venait d'être verrouillée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers la table et les deux chaises qui faisaient office de seul mobilier. Killian se laissa tomber sur l'assise métallique et s'aperçut que tout était fixé au sol quand il voulu s'avancer. Alors qu'il posait les coudes devant lui, le cours des pensées du brun fut interrompu par le claquement d'une deuxième porte, quelque part en face. Le jeune homme vit une ombre s'avancer et s'assoir sur le deuxième siège. Il fallut quelques secondes à Killian pour reconnaître son frère. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues creusées. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient plus longs que dans ses souvenirs et une barbe de plusieurs jours couvrait la peau habituellement rasée de près de son aîné. Les Jones se dévisagèrent un long moment. Cinq ans, cinq longues années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Killian se demanda un instant s'il devait s'excuser, s'en vouloir, montrer une quelconque forme de regret. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées.

\- Guyliner ? Really ? Did I…

\- EN FRANCAIS ! maugréa une voix venant de quelque part au niveau du plafond.

Liam retint une grimace d'insatisfaction et se contenta de poser les yeux sur son vis à vis qui n'avait toujours pas réagit. Le cerveau de Killian tournait à plein régime. Il avait imaginé avant de venir ici que le plus âgé des Jones allait peut-être s'expliquer, s'apitoyer sur son sort, s'énerver, ou ne rien dire du tout. Et voilà que les premiers mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante, dignes d'un grand frère qui charriait son cadet. Killian ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et de se détendre un peu.

\- Tu devrais essayer, ça attirerai l'attention sur autre chose que la serpillère que tu as sur la tête, renchérit Killian.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? Une main bionique ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour intriguer les femmes ? continua Liam.

\- Même avec une main en moins je reste le plus beau des Jones, _mate_ , termina Killian.

Les deux frères se regardaient avec complicité, heureux de s'être retrouvés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités sur la vie actuelle de Killian, le visage de Liam se referma rapidement.

\- Ils veulent m'enfermer, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu es déjà enfermé, fit remarquer Killian en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- En centre de désintox ! s'emporta Liam. Ils estiment « que je suis un danger pour les autres et pour moi-même ».

Killian fixait les yeux bleus qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il savait qu'envoyer Liam dans une structure médicalisée serait la pire des choses à faire. C'est là qu'avait été cloîtré leur père quelques mois avant de commettre l'irréparable. L'enfermement, les médicaments, bien loin d'avoir sevré son alcoolisme, n'avaient fait qu'attiser sa haine. Depuis le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, Killian se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de son aîné. A sa connaissance, celui-ci n'avait jamais tourné aux drogues dures. De l'herbe de temps en temps, de l'alcool avec parfois peu de modération mais rien de plus. Pourtant, Liam avait été retrouvé à demi-mort sur le sol de sa cellule, avec presque deux cents milligrammes de morphine dans le sang. Ce médicament était une drogue facilement accessible dans la prison et son trafic connu par les gardiens. Dans les lettres qu'il avait reçu de son frère ces cinq dernières années, Killian n'avait rien décelé, rien vu venir. Il était peut-être temps de comprendre ses raisons et de lui venir en aide.

\- Liam, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais… « ça », mais tu peux tout me dire, je peux entendre, tu n'es pas…, commença Killian.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Pourquoi tu as…, peinait Killian.

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Killian avait toujours admiré son frère. Il l'avait soutenu. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un être fort, comme un protecteur. Quand les premières accusations étaient tombées quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, assistant à tous les procès, défendant son aîné bec et ongles. A la dernière audience, Liam l'avait rejeté. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il aille vivre sa vie, que ces histoires ne le regardaient pas. Killian lui en avait voulu, pendant des années. Mais depuis cet appel de la prison, il avait enfin comprit. La lueur noire qu'il avait vu passer dans les yeux de Liam ce jour là ne lui était pas adressée. Elle n'était pas non plus le reflet de la folie de leur père meurtrier. Liam avait juste fermé les portes de son cœur, il était déjà prêt à affronter l'horreur qui l'attendait. Et cinq ans plus tard, il avait cédé, il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te suicider ? finit par demander Killian en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Liam.

\- De me…quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai pu faire ça ? Enfin, Killian, ne sois pas stupide, on a essayé de me tuer ! grogna le prisonnier en frappant du poing sur la table.

Killian resta silencieux un instant. Son frère était-il devenu totalement paranoïaque ? Peut-être était-il plus facile pour lui d'imaginer une tentative d'assassinat plutôt que d'admettre la triste réalité. Le beau brun sonda l'océan des yeux de Liam si semblables aux siens mais n'y lut qu'une profonde sincérité.

\- Qui ? demanda Killian. Tu as pu voir quelqu'un ? s'impatienta-t-il en baissant le ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention du gardien.

\- Je ne sais pas, un homme, j'en suis presque sûr… Mais ce n'est pas l'important, ce qui est important c'est que tu témoignes pour qu'ils ne m'envoient pas dans ce…, commença Liam, rapidement interrompu.

\- Pas important ? Tu te fous de moi ? le coupa sèchement Killian. Je trouverai qui a fait ça, je te vengerai.

\- Killian, tu n'as rien à venger, ne va pas encore te foutre dans des histoires dont tu ne pourras jamais te sortir ! répondit l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

Le cerveau de Killian tournait à plein régime. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui. Il se cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire croire qu'il avait quitté la ville. Et si Gold n'avait pas été dupe ? S'il avait essayé de tuer Liam comme un dernier avertissement ? Killian leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que c'était lui qui devenait totalement parano. Il n'eut pas le temps de partager cette théorie avec son frère que le maton les priait chacun de quitter la salle de parloir.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide, Jones, ordonna Liam après avoir rapidement étreint son frère.

Killian lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et quitta la prison.

…

Emma écoutait attentivement le beau brun en sirotant son rhum. Elle était rassurée sur l'état de santé de Liam malgré l'inquiétude dont Killian faisait preuve.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est Gold ? finit-elle par demander.

\- J'en sais rien…je n'ai aucune preuve de toute façon, mais la morphine, ça lui ressemble tellement, réfléchit Killian à haute voix.

\- Mon père termine son enquête à propos de l'assistante, tu sais, cette Belle et son ami Will. Je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que Gold soit interpellé, expliqua Emma, se voulant optimiste.

Killian se passa une main sur le visage et sourit à la blonde qui lui faisait face. Emma semblait toujours calme, imperturbable. Il aimait la force qu'elle dégageait à ce moment mais redoutait la chute. Si David Swan menait l'enquête à son terme, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. L'ancien commissaire risquait gros et avait surement voulu préserver sa fille en ne lui faisant pas part de cette donnée. Le brun hocha la tête et changea rapidement de sujet. La conversation dévia vers des choses plus légères, les souvenirs d'adolescence de chacun, des anecdotes cocasses et des histoires de famille rocambolesques. Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'Emma avait fini par rejoindre Killian sur le canapé et qu'elle était lovée contre lui, elle laissa sa main s'égarer entre les boutons de la chemise du brun. Doucement, elle en détacha un, puis deux, puis trois et le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement torse nu. Killian jeta l'étoffe quelques mètres plus loin et elle atterrit dans la vasque remplie d'eau où Henry avait entreprit de faire pousser des nénuphars.

\- Décidément, tes chemises ont envie d'apprendre à nager, babilla Emma, l'effet de l'alcool lui évitant de remarquer à quel point sa blague n'était même pas drôle.

\- Tout ce temps passé contre mon corps parfait, je comprends qu'elles aient besoin de se rafraîchir, commenta Killian en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et fit passer sa jambe par-dessus le bel irlandais, se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en glissant ses mains le long de la toison brune qui couvrait le torse de Killian. Il avait vraiment un corps parfait, elle devait l'admettre. Emma se demanda un instant s'il allait falloir qu'elle se jette aussi dans le point d'eau le plus proche pour éviter de se consumer immédiatement. La blonde arrêta de réfléchir quand Killian la rapprocha de lui d'une main dans son dos et qu'il captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Emma n'avait pas oublié le goût du beau brun depuis leur baiser échangé à la boutique. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille droite de son vis-à-vis. Elle en dessina le contour. Les oreilles de Killian étaient tellement parfaites. Emma se trouva stupide de s'attarder à ce point sur ce genre de détail. C'était bon pour les filles amoureuses ça. La jeune femme fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité.

\- Aie ! grogna-t-elle en reculant de quelques centimètres.

Killian venait de lui mordiller la lèvre un peu trop fort. Malgré la passion de leur baiser, le geste semblait clairement intentionnel, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

\- T'étais déconcentrée ! se justifia Killian dans un sourire charmeur. Si je te fais cet effet là au bout d'à peu près 32 secondes, qu'est-ce que ce sera au…

\- Au bout de 83 minutes ? lança Emma d'un ton innocent.

Elle n'avait pas oublié. Cet idiot s'était vanté de ses performances sexuelles, estimant qu'il pourrait la fatiguer autrement qu'en l'emmenant voir un film japonais sous titré en grec. Killian esquissa une grimace de culpabilité et voulut remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma. Il arrêta son geste en s'apercevant qu'avec sa main droite qui explorait toujours le dos de sa partenaire, c'était sa prothèse qu'il avait approché du visage de la jeune femme. Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent rapidement. Il s'était tellement habitué à cette nouvelle partie de lui qu'il avait négligé l'aspect repoussant que cela pouvait avoir. A son grand étonnement, Emma glissa sa propre main dans l'appareil de métal et de plastique et l'approcha de son visage pour y lover sa pommette. Le signe était donné, le seul que Killian attendait réellement. De ses deux bras, il enserra la taille d'Emma et l'aida à retirer son t-shirt. Celle-ci pressa de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de son amant et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet doux et sensuel. Les doigts d'Emma couraient sur le corps du brun comme voulant explorer chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à eux. Elle détailla les muscles saillant des épaules, glissa ses mains dans le dos athlétique de Killian. Quand il appuya les hanches de la jeune femme un peu plus fort contre les siennes et qu'elle ne put avoir aucun doute sur l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était, Emma planta ses ongles dans les reins du brun, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Killian se laissa glisser sur le côté, entraînant sa cavalière avec lui. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le canapé et baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'Emma s'attaquait à sa ceinture avec empressement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sentit la pression de son jean se relâcher tandis que le denim glissait sur ses cuisses. Emma retrouva la bouche de son homme et couvrit son cou puis son torse de baisers, mordillant, suçotant, léchant chaque centimètre de sa peau pour en découvrir les parfums. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge tout en attardant sa bouche sur le ventre de Killian. L'irlandais s'installa plus confortablement, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir du sofa et glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux d'Emma, accompagnant le mouvement de la blonde vers son intimité. Alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer noir, dernière barrière qui la séparait de son objectif, Emma entendit un bruit métallique caractéristique. Les deux amants furent projetés au sol sans autre forme d'avertissement. Le vieux clic-clac d'Emma avait encore fait des siennes et avait subitement basculé, les envoyant pèle mêle sur le tapis. Les jeunes gens étouffèrent un rire.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, le pressing a fait des merveilles avec ce tapis, fit remarquer Emma en désignant l'angora d'un geste.

\- Il fallait le dire tout de suite si tu voulais plus d'action, souffla Killian dans un clin d'œil suggestif.

En quelques secondes, il retira son boxer et le pantalon d'Emma, la culotte de sa belle suivant dans le mouvement. La blonde repoussa de ses mains le jeune homme, le forçant à s'allonger de nouveau sur le dos. Elle enserra de ses mains les poignets de Killian au dessus de sa tête, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement aux caresses de sa belle.

Il sentait les lèvres d'Emma papillonner le long de son membre. De sa langue, elle découvrait la moindre de ses faiblesses et écoutait les doux râles qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Quand il perçut la chaleur de la bouche d'Emma et qu'elle entama de lents va et vient autour de son érection, le brun se cambra et pressa un peu plus sa main dans la chevelure de sa compagne. L'intensité du plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui lui donna de l'assurance et de sa prothèse, il caressa doucement la joue d'Emma pour la faire revenir vers lui. Il emprisonna la bouche de la blonde entre ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. De ses deux mains, il parcourait le corps de sa promise, se délectant des frissons qu'il lui procurait et des gémissements de satisfaction qu'il lui arrachait. Emma se fit plus pressante et il fut rapidement en elle. La jeune femme se redressa, ondulant avec grâce sur les hanches de Killian. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était sublime. Ses doigts caressaient avec insistance la poitrine dressée de la blonde, glissaient sur son ventre, exploraient son intimité. La voix de la jeune femme se fit plus rauque, ses râles plus forts. Quand elle sentit la vague tant attendue la submerger, elle se laissa retomber contre Killian, surprise par la force de son propre plaisir. Le brun se laissa enfin aller en elle et ils restèrent de longues minutes accrochés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir se quitter. Emma finit par glisser aux côtés de Killian et regarda la pendule qui trônait dans le salon.

\- Et dire que j'étais à 60 minutes de l'épuisement total, minauda-t-elle dans un sourire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et bascula au dessus d'Emma, noyant son cou de baisers sous les rires de celle-ci.

…

La fête d'anniversaire touchait à sa fin. Henry était couché, épuisé par les cris de joies, les chants et les rires qui avaient animé cette soirée. Le gamin avait faillit s'évanouir en découvrant que Killian lui avait confectionné une lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée de la soirée, inventant déjà un millier d'histoires.

Les adultes prenaient un dernier verre dans le salon quand le téléphone de Robin se mit à vibrer. Il lut le message, jeta un coup d'œil entendu à David et s'assura qu'aucun invité n'avait remarqué leur manège. La plupart des convives quittèrent les lieux, Regina prétexta un mal de tête carabiné pour rejoindre la voiture en attendant son bel avocat et il ne resta plus que David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Killian et Robin autour de la table basse. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée, sous les regards étonnés des occupants.

Robin se dirigea vers la porte et deux policiers entrèrent à sa suite dans le salon.

\- M. David Swan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera…

La vision d'Emma se brouilla. Son père était en train de se faire arrêter sous ses yeux. Elle comprit vite que tout avait été prévu. Robin était dans le coup et serait l'avocat de son père. Ils avaient organisé l'arrestation avec les forces de l'ordre pour que David puisse profiter de l'anniversaire de son petit fils. Ils avaient fait en sorte que tous soient là pour Mary Margaret. Elle venait de s'écrouler dans les bras d'Emma. Alors que David passait la porte, encadré par les deux représentants de l'autorité, il tourna un dernier regard appuyé vers Killian, comme pour lui demander de protéger la seule chose qui comptait réellement : leur famille.

* * *

 _ **Allez pleurez pas, pleurez pas, ça va passer ! Et oui, certaines choses commencent à se résoudre hihihi. Je pense qu'au final cette fic sera un peu plus courte que prévu, 19 ou 20 chapitres. Comme je le dis toujours, c'est l'histoire qui décide et non pas l'auteure :D Et attention, petit spoiler : j'ai une autre fic en préparation, heureusement que la mate Creamelie est là pour me rappeler quelles sont mes passions dans la vie haha (indice : il s'agira d'un nouveau crossover mais pas avec Harry Potter cette fois...Allez, cherchez bien, me connaissant, c'est pas très compliqué ^^). J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience !**_


	15. Libéré, délivré

_**Ahoyyy ! Avant tout : MILLE FOIS PARDON, J'VOUS AIME, DES PAILLETTES DANS VOS FACES ! Et merci à toutes et tous d'avoir continué à suivre Forever Young et à attendre le prochain chapitre ! Je vais être très honnête avec vous : je n'arrivais pas à m'y remettre. Rien à faire, l'inspiration pour la suite de cette fic ne voulait pas venir. Et puis BOOM ! Le déclic. Il fallait tout simplement que je laisse passer 3 mois entre le chapitre 14 et le 15, comme dans la temporalité de leur écriture, en fait. Ceci dit, on arrive à la fin de cette histoire, encore trois ou quatre chapitres tout au plus avant le dénouement. Comme promis, une petite dédicace à Ponchis qui a été la centième à commenter Forever Young...et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour une scène M (très soft cependant) qui risque d'en surprendre certains mais...que serait-on sans un peu de piment dans la vie ? Ouais on s'emmerderait sérieusement :D Allez, go !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Libéré, délivré**

 _3 mois plus tard_

Le regard de Killian passait de Ruby à Tink en essayant de comprendre ce que pouvaient se raconter ses deux amies. Noyées dans le brouhaha ambiant, leurs paroles ne lui parvenaient pas. Elles ricanaient comme des gamines pré pubères et il était persuadé que c'était de lui qu'elles parlaient. Le hurlement de Victor dans ses oreilles ne lui permit pas de pousser plus loin ses investigations.

\- BUUUUUUUUT ! cria le chirurgien en sautant du canapé, renversant la moitié de sa bière au passage.

\- Essai, rectifia Killian.

\- Que j'essaie quoi ? Putain on va gagner, on va gagner ! continua l'autre en entamant une danse de la joie.

Killian se baissa, tentant d'éponger comme il le pouvait la flaque de bière par terre et le fou rire de Tink et Ruby reprit de plus belle.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? les apostropha le brun.

\- Hummm…bon allez, c'est mon devoir de meilleure amie, commença Ruby, la voix entrecoupée par des hoquets rieurs. Ta calvitie !

\- Ma…quoi ? s'étonna Killian en touchant le haut de son crâne, l'air surprit.

Le beau brun était scié. Sa chevelure de jais était impeccable. Elle était l'un de ses atouts majeurs de séduction et il était bien loin de perdre le moindre cheveu.

\- Siiii, là ! continua Tink en se levant et en désignant l'arrière de la tête de Killian.

On voyait clairement un minuscule bout de peau apparaître. Ridiculement microscopique. Un défaut d'implantation capillaire. Un épi, tout au plus. C'est ainsi que tenta de se justifier Killian alors que Tink lui conseillait de consulter un certain Pr. Ponchis, expert en traitement de la chute de cheveux.

\- CONNARDS DE PARISIENS DE MERDE ! hurla Victor alors que les soldats roses réussissaient une transformation face au Toulousains.

Jeff émit un grognement alcoolisé et se retourna dans le lit mezzanine, deux mètres au dessus de la soirée sportive qui se déroulait au 14 boulevard Lazare Carnot. Ruby s'était mise en tête d'initier Victor au rugby. Ce dernier était un passionné de foot et n'éprouvait que le plus grand mépris pour ses bouseux de rugbymen qui se vautraient par terre comme des animaux. Un pack de bière plus tard, il était devenu le plus grand supporter du Stade Toulousain et trépignait d'impatience alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remporter leur match contre le Stade Français. Tink avait rejoint tout le monde chez Killian et Jeff était arrivé dans la soirée, venant d'une quelconque tournée des bars. Il avait laissé Grace avec Henry chez les Swan. Enfin, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, au plus grand bonheur de Killian qui se précipita vers l'interphone. Quelques instants plus tard, Emma, Elsa, Anna et Regina investissaient les lieux, toutes parfaitement apprêtées. Ce soir était une soirée particulière. C'était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Anna. Son idylle avec Jeff n'avait pas duré longtemps et elle avait rapidement rencontré un certain Christophe qui s'était empressé de la demander en mariage. La petite rousse était surement la seule à se demander pourquoi Jeff avait passé les trois derniers mois à la limite du coma éthylique.

\- Swan ! s'enthousiasma Killian en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne. Entre ce crétin de Whale qui ne comprend rien au rugby et les deux autres qui pouffent comme des baleines, tu es ma sauveuse !

\- Les baleines t'emmerdent, Jones ! grogna Ruby avant de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlé avec la blonde qui lui tenait compagnie.

\- A la limite, j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient tous dans l'état de Jeff, renchérit Killian en fronçant les sourcils en direction de la future mariée tandis que les nouvelles arrivées s'installaient autour de la table basse du salon.

Anna cacha une moue exaspérée en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, faisant presque basculer ce pauvre Whale qui s'était rassit, tremblotant devant les dernières minutes du match. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si cet idiot de Jeff était incapable de se comporter de façon décente. Et il n'allait certainement pas gâcher la soirée de sa vie. Anna se demanda un instant s'il était normal d'être plus excitée par son enterrement de vie de jeune fille que par son propre mariage. Elle passa vite à autre chose en trempant ses lèvres dans le verre qu'on venait de lui servir.

\- Ruby, Tink, vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Emma quelques instants plus tard.

Chacune termina son verre, certaines fumèrent une dernière cigarette et les femmes plantèrent là les hommes, en route pour une folle soirée de débauche. Killian les observa un instant marcher sur le boulevard. Swan étincelait. Sa longue chevelure blonde glissait sur son épaisse cape noire en cet hiver glacial. Sa démarche était gracile, légère. « Une princesse… » pensa le beau brun, un sourire niais aux lèvres, avant de perdre de vue ses amies tandis qu'elles entraient dans le métro. Un bruit lourd et des éclats de voix le forcèrent à quitter le balcon et retrouver la chaleur de son appartement. Jeff venait de tomber de la mezzanine directement sur le canapé. Sur Victor, plus exactement. Killian leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit les deux autres avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

…

Regina ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Emma. La blonde se rapprochait doucement d'elle, l'amenant à reculer un peu plus à chaque pas. Quand elle sentit le froid marbré du comptoir dans son dos, la gérante ne put retenir un rictus de stupeur. Emma fut rapidement à sa hauteur et Regina, malgré elle, plongea dans le décolleté à peine voilé qui s'offrait à son regard. La peau semblait douce et chaude, accueillante et rassurante. La brune remarqua la petite cicatrice qui ourlait le haut du sein droit d'Emma et son esprit s'emballa. C'est quand elle sentit sous ses doigts les aspérités de la chair autrefois meurtrie que Regina s'aperçut que son attitude avait dépassé sa pensée.

\- Elle te plaît ? susurra Emma.

Surprise, Regina arrêta son geste. Emma posa sa main sur celle de sa patronne et accompagna cette dernière un peu plus loin dans son exploration. La jeune femme sentait battre le coeur d'Emma chaque fois un peu plus fort. Quand, sous le chemisier de flanelle, elle effleura la poitrine nue de la blonde, des frissons parcoururent les deux femmes.

\- Emma ce n'est pas…, commença Regina sans trouver la force de terminer sa phrase.

A la place, elle se vit défaire un à un les boutons qui lui faisaient face. La commerçante fit glisser l'étoffe sur les épaules d'Emma et celle-ci, à demi nue, esquissa un sourire mutin. De ses doigts, la main de la blonde caressait tendrement la joue de Regina. L'intéressée ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, le désir qui s'était emparé d'elle ne fit plus aucun doute. Il ne fallut pas plus d'encouragement à Emma pour capturer les lèvres de sa supérieure entre les siennes. Regina perdit pied. Ses mains couraient dans les cheveux dorés, sa langue se mélangeait à celle de sa compagne. Elle attira la blonde un peu plus fort contre elle. N'y tenant plus, Emma repoussa un instant les assauts de la brune et d'un geste fluide, elle fit glisser la fermeture de la robe ajustée. Celle-ci tomba aux pieds de Regina. L'employée observait sa prise d'un œil gourmand. Elle se tenait là, seulement vêtue d'un soutien gorge en dentelle noire, d'un slip assorti et de bas tout aussi sombres. Et de ses sempiternels talons aiguilles. Comme elle s'y attendait, Emma ne fut pas déçue. Regina était d'une sexualité à toute épreuve.

\- Madame Mills…, chuchota la blonde à l'oreille altière de sa prétendante.

Le rouge montait aux joues de la brune. L'excitation qu'elle sentait s'élever crescendo en elle la surprenait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Quand Emma la dirigea vers un sofa tout proche et la fit assoir, la gérante ne fit aucune difficulté. Une question traversa pourtant l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Emma, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait eu un sofa derrière ce comptoir un jour, ni même devant et…ho ! tenta Regina avant de s'interrompre dans un hoquet.

Son bassin se cambrait naturellement vers la bouche d'Emma. Celle-ci avait entreprit de douces caresses le long des cuisses de la brune et s'approchait de son entrejambe avec empressement. Souriant devant la surprise de sa comparse, Emma se recula et retira l'intégralité de ses propres vêtements avec sensualité, sous l'œil attentif de Regina. Elle resta là un instant, attendant un signe encourageant de son amie. Celle-ci mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec avidité et attrapa les poignets d'Emma, la ramenant à califourchon sur elle. La blonde pressa sa bouche contre celle de son amante et se laissa glisser contre son épaule quand Regina entama de douces caresses, découvrant l'intimité d'Emma avec avidité. Les doigts de la brune se firent plus experts et entreprenants, arrachant de petits râles de plaisir à la jolie blonde.

\- Regina…oh Regina…Regina…OH REGINA ! TU TE REVEILLES PUTAIN !

…

Le vacarme arracha la fleuriste à son sommeil et elle sursauta brusquement, sa tête quittant le confort de ses bras croisés sur le comptoir de la boutique. La bouche pâteuse, les paupières lourdes, elle clignait des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Une douleur sourde se réveilla instantanément dans ses tempes et elle se prit la tête à deux mains.

\- On ne m'avait pas mentit, continua la voix grave à l'accent irlandais.

\- De ? grogna Regina en s'extrayant tant bien que mal du tabouret sur lequel elle était juchée.

Remplissant un verre d'eau à l'évier tout proche, les sensations de son rêve lui revinrent. De l'excitation, du plaisir, de la culpabilité. Avait-elle encore rêvé qu'elle couchait avec Robin ? Son inconscient ne lui ficherait donc jamais la paix. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse lui aussi à l'idée que le bel avocat s'était fait la malle avec une autre, quelque part entre Noël et le Nouvel An.

\- Ce que vous vous êtes mis hier soir, les filles et toi, expliqua Killian en lorgnant sur le contenu du cendrier.

Celui-ci débordait de mégots, plus ou moins illicites. Le comptoir de la boutique de fleurs croulait sous les bouteilles vides et les verres épars.

\- Ecoute si c'est Swan qui t'envoie, le strip teaseur, c'était pas mon idée, c'est Tink qui a insisté et..

\- Un strip teaseur ? interrogea le beau brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Laisse tomber, souffla Regina en avalant l'eau glacée d'un trait.

La jeune femme arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et se retourna vers Killian, les mains sur les hanches. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revenaient par bribes. Les filles avaient entamé les festivités au Wallace, sur la place Saint Georges et avaient écumé une grande partie des bars du centre avant de finir par entamer les réserves de la boutique, sur les conseils de Regina elle-même. La brune leva les yeux au ciel quand elle aperçut deux bouteilles de champagne Veuve Cliquot hors de prix totalement vides dans la pagaille environnante.

\- Je venais surtout récupérer la commande de fleurs pour le retour de David, c'est la grand messe ce midi, le cocktail, comme tu le sais, indiqua Killian en se passant une main gênée derrière l'oreille.

Regina indiqua l'arrière boutique du menton et sorti un sac poubelle pour commencer à ranger. La brune sentait monter en elle une colère sourde. Elle n'avait bien entendu pas été invitée à ce repas dominical, à cause de la présence de Robin. Il était l'avocat qui avait évité la prison à David Swan. Un commissaire derrière les barreaux, même à la retraite, c'était l'agression assurée. Et celui-là avait envoyé un sacré défilé de criminels au frais durant sa carrière. L'enquête était toujours en cours et David avait obtenu une liberté conditionnelle en attendant le procès. Gold était en cavale et Belle et Will avaient disparu en obtenant le statut de témoins protégés. Killian réapparut, les bras chargés de deux caisses de compositions florales. Regina lui ouvrit la porte et le brun chargea le siège passager d'une Pontiac Firebird d'un rouge éclatant. Il haussa les épaules devant l'œil inquisiteur de la brune.

\- C'est celle de mon frère, Liam. Je l'ai faite totalement retaper, je pense qu'il voudra la retrouver le jour où il sortira de prison, expliqua Killian avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Il lui faudrait penser à moins fréquenter Mary Margaret. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas savoir tenir sa langue et cela déteignait sur lui. Il avait passé ces trois derniers mois auprès d'Emma et ses proches, tentant, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de les soutenir dans l'épreuve qui s'était abattue sur eux. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été désastreuses et enfin, en cette fin Février glaciale, l'avenir semblait sourire aux Swan.

\- Li…am ? laissa échapper Regina dans un souffle.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du frère de Killian Jones. Celui-ci était de toute façon très peu démonstratif concernant sa vie personnelle et Regina ne portait pas spécialement l'amant de son employée dans son cœur. Surtout depuis que ce dernier s'était rapproché de Robin. Killian jeta un regard interrogateur à Regina, conscient du trouble que l'évocation de Liam avait provoqué chez la jeune femme.

\- Je…j'ai connu un Liam autrefois, un peu plus âgé que toi, châtain, les yeux sombres…, commença Regina.

\- Ah, ce n'est surement pas le même, les frères Jones sont connus pour leur regard de tombeur, bleu en l'occurrence ! railla Killian en grimpant à bord de son bolide. Et puis ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'il est en prison, si tu l'as connu avant ça, tu ne peux décemment pas t'en souvenir, il n'est pas si marquant que ça…pas autant que moi en tous cas ! continua le beau brun sur le ton de l'humour avant de saluer Regina et de démarrer en trombe.

Les traits de la gérante se décomposèrent. Elle avait volontairement menti. Jamais elle n'oublierait le regard bleu océan de Liam, dans le box des accusés. Elle entendait encore sa voix. Son accent quand il criait qu'il était innocent. Son nom de famille n'avait jamais été utilisé lors de la séance à laquelle elle avait témoigné. Elle avait ensuite fait en sorte de ne jamais le connaître. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas su sauver cet innocent. Liam. Liam JONES. Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour quand elle se rappela l'avertissement de sa mère. Zelena était de retour à Toulouse. Le brune claqua la porte de la boutique et baissa le rideau. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle à sa sœur. Quand au bout de quatre sonneries une voix se fit enfin entendre à l'autre bout du fil, c'est un lieutenant de police auquel parla Regina. Zelena venait de se faire arrêter après dénonciation d'un certain Robin Hood.

…

\- Elles vont nous tuer, murmura David dans le couloir du commissariat.

\- Mais non, je suis bien trop beau pour ça, s'amusa Killian dans un clin d'œil à ses deux comparses.

\- Mmmmh…tu ne connais pas Regina, grogna Robin sans pouvoir empêcher son pied de battre une mesure imaginaire au sol.

Les trois hommes occupaient le peu de sièges présents devant le bureau du commissaire. Cet homme rustre et froid avait eu du mal à se faire accepter quand il avait remplacé le chaleureux David Swan. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand celui-ci avait expliqué le plan. C'était Robin qui avait lancé les hostilités. Quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il buvait son habituel café matinal près du Palais de Justice, une belle rousse s'était présentée à lui. Une certaine Zelena Green. Elle l'avait charmé ouvertement. Elle en avait tous les atouts : une longue chevelure de feu, des yeux d'un bleu pétillant, une silhouette élancée et féminine et un rire à faire se damner le dieu des enfers lui même. Mais Zelena était loin d'être parfaite et elle avait oublié un tout petit détail : Robin était l'un des avocats montants au barreau de Toulouse et l'affaire Jones/Green était un cas d'école. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour que le bellâtre se sente pousser des ailes. Après une longue discussion avec Killian et David, il avait décidé de tomber dans les filets de Zelena. En tout bien, tout honneur. Quelques rendez vous, un baiser échangé. La belle était ferrée. Bien sûr, Robin avait du mettre certains aspects de sa vie entre parenthèses. Dont Regina. Il pensait qu'elle comprendrait. Killian avait tout fait pour sauver Emma, sa famille et ses proches. C'était maintenant à eux de faire de même.

\- Commissaire Swan ? murmura une petite voix à leur droite.

Une belle femme, approchant la soixantaine, brune aux yeux noirs s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait un port de reine mais elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur sa frêle stature. Le magnétisme qu'elle dégageait impressionna les trois hommes.

\- Ex…commissaire, répondit David en se levant et tendant la main à l'inconnue.

\- Cora Mills, annonça celle-ci en rendant son geste au blond.

Robin sauta de sa chaise. Mills, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il se tenait face à la mère de Regina. Ou plutôt elle se tenait face à lui. Et elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

\- Et vous devez être Monsieur Hood ? continua la brune en se tournant vers Killian. Vous êtes tout à fait le genre de ma fille, nous avons très bon goût dans la famille, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire charmeur.

Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille et baissa les yeux alors que Robin se précipitait pour se présenter à Cora. Cette dernière l'observa des pieds à la tête dans une moue d'insatisfaction.

\- Ah, fut tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'adresse de nouveau à l'ancien commissaire. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Monsieur Swan. Il fallait que tout cela se termine.

Robin trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre. Si le plan de Zelena n'avait pas été parfait, le sien non plus. Dans ses recherches, il n'avait jamais découvert le lien de parenté qui unissait la rousse et Regina et l'avait apprit ce matin même. Les noms de Cora et de sa fille cadette avaient été soigneusement masqués dans les différents dossiers, à leur demande. Elles n'avaient été interrogées qu'en temps que témoins éloignés. Liam et Killian eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais eu connaissance de ce lien. Jeune et fougueux, Robin n'avait pas eu les appuis nécessaires pour en découvrir plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché non plus. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de faire parler Zelena, lui faire avouer ses mensonges proférés près de six ans plus tôt, rendre sa liberté à Liam. Et il y était parvenu. Robin était un homme d'honneur. Il avait voulu le prouver, faire au moins une fois dans sa vie quelque chose dont il serait réellement fier.

…

\- MAMAN ! DANS LA CUISINE ! FOLLE D'INQUIETUDE ! étaient les seuls mots que David arrivait à comprendre dans la logorrhée pimentée qui sortait de la bouche d'Emma.

Robin était parti au tribunal préparer la remise en liberté de Liam, Zelena avait été transférée à la prison St Michel dans l'attente de son procès. Sa fille, Coline, avait été confiée à la garde de Cora. Regina venait d'arriver, convoquée par la police pour un nouveau témoignage. Emma, folle de rage, l'avait accompagnée.

\- Ne rien dire, comme ça ! Elle a pensé qu'ils t'avaient de nouveau arrêté ! Que tout recommençait ! Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte ? continuait la blonde alors que Regina et Killian regardaient l'une le plafond et l'autre ses pieds.

\- Ecoute, love, ce n'était pas que l'idée de ton père, nous avons pensé que moins de personnes seraient au courant moins…, commença le beau brun pour essayer de désamorcer la situation.

\- AH NON MAIS TOI TU TE TAIS AUSSI ! Enfin, je suis ravie pour ton frère, tellement, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire sincère. MAIS VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS EN PARLER ! recommença-t-elle.

\- Emma, l'essentiel est que tout se finisse bien, lâcha Regina d'une traite, agacée par la situation.

\- QUOI ? répondit Emma à l'encontre de sa patronne. Tu n'en veux même pas à Robin ? Arrête Reg', arrête de faire ta Madame Mills totalement…

\- OH MON DIEU ! l'arrêta Regina au son de _« Madame Mills »_ , une main devant la bouche.

Tout venait de lui revenir. Son rêve de la nuit de samedi était soudain parfaitement clair dans son esprit. Et elle préférait le qualifier de cauchemar à l'heure actuelle. Regina se souvenait en détail des moments partagés avec Emma. Des caresses, de son désir pressant. La brune se sentit prise d'une nausée incontrôlable. Les images et les sensations étaient bien trop précises. Se pourrait-il qu'alcoolisée, elle ait vraiment couché avec son employée ? Il lui fallait éclaircir la situation et vite, sous peine d'être prise de convulsions en plein milieu du commissariat.

\- Emma, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier samedi soir ? J'ai quelques souvenirs étranges et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un cauchemar ou pas, demanda la brune en attrapant l'autre par les épaules.

\- Hum, à quel moment ? Non parce que je te rappelle que je suis partie dès l'arrivée du strip teaseur à la boutique, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que d'inviter mon directeur de mémoire là, ce con de Walsh qui arrondit ses fins de mois en…

\- Non mais je me fiche du strip teaseur Emma ! Ma question c'est…est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? Est-ce qu'on a fait quoique ce soit de sexuel toi et moi ? cria presque Regina, faisant se retourner tous les gens dans le couloir.

David était devenu rouge écarlate. Killian quant à lui tourna un regard intéressé vers Emma, haussant un sourcil, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, presque avide d'une réponse positive. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Regina, on t'a porté jusqu'à la boutique, tu t'es assise au comptoir, tu t'es endormie là et d'après Ruby, quand elle est partie à 6h du matin, tu n'avais toujours pas bougé ! Et je ne suis pas venue te violer dans ton sommeil, rassure toi ! grogna la blonde, presque vexée.

Regina expira bruyamment, rassurée. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça à ajouter au tableau de ses conquêtes : Emma Swan, sa salariée, étudiante, fauchée, mère de famille et en couple avec ce pervers de Jones, qui plus est. Alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, David fut appelé dans le bureau du commissaire pour les dernières formalités. Les trois autres restèrent plantés là avant que Killian ne rompe le silence.

\- Et alors ? C'était comment ? Est-ce que Swan t'a...

\- TA GUEULE, JONES ! hurlèrent en cœur Emma et Regina en se dirigeant vers la sortie tandis que Killian leur courrait après sans cesser de questionner la brune sur son rêve torride.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà mdr ! Les CSers, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'aime jouer avec les genres et puis...on le sait très bien que le Killy il se ferait bien un plan à trois avec sa blonde et sa majesté :D Vous aurez surement remarqué la référence à Ponchis en début de chapitre : qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu nous saouler avec le "trou de cheveux" de Colin ! On ne touche pas à la perfection capillaire Colinesque, nan mais ! haha. Au programme du prochain chapitre : du Tink, un tout petit peu de OQ et...du "Où est Gold?". Ah oui et puis pas mal de CaptainCobra et...du CS? si vous êtes sages ! :p PS : si vous vous ennuyez sur Twitter, cherchez le profil boomgirls_ouat...de sacrés surprises vous attendent hihi !**_


End file.
